Confusing Feelings
by Gothic with a side of Mystery
Summary: After the season 2 finale, damon is thinking about his feelings and he finds out that his feelings for elena and a certain witch are very confusing. *Bamon* *Stelena*
1. Chapter 1

Hey its me! So I've written stories for Mcabby and slight tiva and also power rangers S.P.D. I figured its time I wrote something for the vampire diaries. I'm a huge bamon and stelena fan. Sorry to everyone who isn't a fan of that but here is my little one-shot of a tvd story. I might make it multi-chaptered. I don't know for sure yet, so for right now its just a one-shot. I'm doing it form Damon's point of view. Please bear with for it probably won't be very good. And unfortunately I do not own the vampire diaries.

Damon's P.O.V.

Damn confusing feelings. Things were so much easier when I didn't give a damn about anyone, and drank from women who interested me. It's when I let people get close to me that my life went downhill. For example my feelings.

I confessed my feelings towards Elena to Elena and get a kiss. It might have been just a pity kiss considering I was DYING. Then Katherine came gave Elena the cure and told her the news about Stefan. Elena's world could have came crashing down when she heard that, but I didn't want to know. It would ruin the moment. I actually got a kiss from Elena, the real Elena and not Katherine pretending to be Elena.

I don't really know what attracts me to Elena. She looks like Katherine but she is so different from Katherine. She is a bit more timid, hell of a lot quieter, actually and genuinely cares about people, and is very independent. She still has the fire in her like Katherine, and sure knows how to run around behind peoples' backs like her too. Maybe that's why I like her. Cause she has Katherine's looks and a winning personality. But another and horrible quality she got from Katherine too, is the love for Stefan.

Oh he is such a Saint. Not really. Sure he cares more. He tries to do what you tell. He protects everybody and does what's right. But is all that ever really fun? No, not really. Stefan sits there and broods. Hell, he has lines on his forehead from all the worrying he does. So what if he is more gentle? He sure can't live it up. I would do anything for Elena. Sure Stefan would too. But I will literally do ANYTHING for her. As long as it means she stays alive. I don't care who dies as long as Elena survives.

Ok, maybe I do care who lives and who dies. Cause the other confusing part to my feelings is this fondness I have for a certain witch. She sure knows how to pick a fight with me and still be one of the very few people I have ever genuinely thanked in my whole existence. I like the fire in her. Seeing her eyes shine as we fight. I like how proud she has become. When I first met her, she could barely stand on her own two feet. And now, she is fighting off world class jerks, douche bags, and bastards. Bonnie has become so much stronger. She is rather beautiful too.

That day at the decades dance, I realized that I actually did care. And she pointed it out to me. Not knowingly she did but she did. Having her dance with me, feeling her warmth against my cold skin, that was one of the greatest feelings ever. Not like how it was with Elena. Elena was nice to be near, but I didn't really seem to care she was near. I was just bragging on the inside because I got this moment with her and Stefan didn't. But with Bonnie it just felt so right. But of course those moments were ruined by Klaus. At the end of Bonnie's great battle, I knew she wasn't dead, but it sure looked like it. I actually started to believe she was dead. That vacant stare in her emerald eyes just wasn't right, and skin lost all the warmth it had before. When I shut her eyes, I didn't shut them because that was the routine. I shut them so I would feel better. They made me believe she were dead. With them closed she looked more like she was sleeping, and that was more comforting to think. When I shut her in the trunk, it felt like the world had just lost something great. My world just lost something great.

I kept thinking, trying to convince myself, this is all for Elena. It's all to see those warm brown eyes filled with happiness and partnered with a breathtaking smile. The joy in her wonderful voice. That was what it was for. For all that. The thing I wanted most. Or was it? Even though I tried to convince myself Elena was the real prize. I couldn't help but worry and think about Bonnie. I wanted to know if she was alright. For Elena's sake of course. Or was it for my own? It couldn't have been for my own. I loved… no love Elena. It had to be for Elena's. It was for Elena's and Elena's only.

Everything was so perfect after that dance. We had a weapon against Klaus. Everyone was happy and smiling. We had Bonnie back. Which only made Elena smile more, making Stefan and I smile more. Alaric was back. And it was actually Alaric. We made sure of that. Katherine was still stuck. Thank god for that. She may look like the beauty that is Elena but she is still a horrible bitch. But everything was great. Then it all fell apart again.

Jenna died. Klaus escaped. He knew about Bonnie. I was bitten by a werewolf. Matt knew about vampires, and so did the sheriff. Everything was just wrong. And now Stefan is gone. Even I'm not that cold. I'll admit it this once and to myself in my head. I want Stefan back. It wouldn't be fun without teasing him. Watching him watching me steal is absolutely perfect girlfriend. Which things are gonna have to happen between us. Cause my love for her isn't just gonna go away. But first I need to see that witch. Her and her beautiful caramel skin, memorizing smile, glimmering eyes, and gorgeous hair. Damn, now I'm thinking good things about her. I should be thinking those things of Elena. The girl I just confessed my love to. The girl I've wanted since I came back to this town. The girl who drives me crazy but I love all at once. Not the witch I fight with. The witch that catches my eyes and dates guys like Bore-a-me. Whoops I mean Jeremy. The witch that could kill me in an instant if she really wanted to. She hasn't threatened to do that recently. And I kinda miss it. Its always fun hearing all the different spells and ways she could kill me. The witch never goes through with them, but I know she knows how to. That damn witch. I definitely need to speak to her. Then I can get things going between me and Elena… hopefully. So my next move is talk to the witch. Next important stop will be wherever I can find her. But I have to, need to, and want to talk to that witch.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I am making this a multi-chapter story. I don't know how TVD is going to work out on tv but when the episodes do come out, I might use it for inspiration. And thank you to all who told me I got Damon's P.O.V. down and it was actually good. I'm not going to do the whole story from Damon's point of view though. I'm going to try different characters and like I said with Damon, just bear with me because they might be out of character or not very good. So this chapter and the next chapter are going to be about Bonnie and Damon where Damon tries to tell Bonnie what he is thinking and hear what she says. This chapter is going to be Bonnie's point of view. _Italics: mental voice, sort of like a conscious. _Ok I got my little author's not out of the way, here's the story:

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Uggh, whose knocking at my door at… noon? Crap, I overslept. Hopefully whoever is at the door realizes now or ever isn't a good time. With Jenna dying, Jeremy almost dying, and Elena's phone call last night. I got about zero sleep. Elena called to tell me about the news from Katherine. Damon is ok. Oh joy, now really. Now he can go back to being a pain in my ass. Alright, even I have to admit but only to myself because Damon would never let me live it down; he has been nicer to everybody recently. But still there was the other part in Elena's news. Stefan is gone. Not like missing gone but taken gone. Klaus took him. Which of course is hurting Elena. BIG time. Well, she does say she loves him. And he is a great guy. He is nice, caring, and well just about the only guy who is willing to be there for her, thinking about her, and loving her all the time.

But she really had to call me? Caroline doesn't really need all that much sleep. Ok even that was low for me. I'm Elena's best friend, and one of Stefan's friends. For all we know he could be dying or dead somewhere cause he pissed Klaus off. Klaus could have even turned Stefan into Damon before Damon became nicer Damon. That would kill Elena. She has always seen Stefan as a vegetarian vampire except when she feed him her blood so he could be stronger. And he was always so quiet, soft-spoken, gentle, caring, and well nice. It would hurt me too; just knowing that he is in danger. I'm sure even this bothers Damon just a little bit. It doesn't have to bother him all that much since he is Damon, but it would be nice to know that it bothers him just a teensy bit.

"Bonnie, come on. The least you can do is answer the door." I hear Damon calling. Great, speak of the devil. The most handsome devil, with ice blue eyes, and a smirk that could win any girl's heart. Plus his messy jet black hair is kind of cute too. Ok stop fantasizing him Bonnie Bennett. You are with Jeremy not Damon. So, I just groan and go open the door to see Damon sitting there in his usual black clothing with his favorite black leather jacket.

"Wow, you look like hell," Damon says, his eyes quickly roaming me. "Gee thanks, Damon. That's what every girl wants to hear," I reply back to him, rather sarcastically. Though he is right. I haven't even been to the bathroom to run a brush through my hair or quickly rinse my teeth. I'm still in pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt. Add in the lack of sleep I got, I most look like hell.

"I just came to talk to you," Damon started off, but got really quiet towards the end. I know there is more to that sentence.

"Yeah, what about?" I ask impatiently, gazing up into his eyes. Big mistake on my part. I could get lost in those eyes forever if he didn't start talking. The sound of his voice woke me up from my fantasies about him. God, why am I even talking to him? Let alone fantasizing him.

"Well, can I come in?" He asks, his eyes glancing to the inside of my home. Like I would let that psychotic vampire in my home. I would rather die. Though if he did come in… no don't finish that thought. Damon only wants Elena, remember? _You're probably lucky that he is here now. He would never even glance at a girl like you._ Yeah, he rather have a girl like Elena. Every guy would rather have a girl like Elena.

"No, you can't. Why would I let a psychotic homicidal vampire into my home?" I tell him, not even bothering to look at him. I slowly start to shut the door. There is no reason to keep it open. I pretty much had nothing else to tell him. _But if he stayed, you could figure out your feelings for him._ Damn voice in the back of my head. Why does it always have to be right, confuse things, and still be helpful?

"Wait, come on. I really just need to talk to you," Damon tries again. Well I could use this to my advantage. Besides he knows I could kill him if I actually wanted to.

"Fine. I'll let you come in if you never come in my house without my permission, and if you tell me how feel about Stefan's disappearance," I tell him. He looks at me with a blank expression. It is always hard to tell what he is feeling except for when he is drunk. Then everybody, even a baby, could see what he is feeling. "Come on, you have to know about Stefan," I try coaxing him.

"Of course I know about Stefan. Alright, I'll play your little game this ONCE," he says, stretching out the word once. "I promise never to come in your house without your permission. And about Stefan," He pauses, like he is deciding whether he should tell me or not. If he doesn't tell me, then I'm not inviting him in. I just want to know if it bothers him or not. "I miss him very little. It does bother me that he is gone. I have come to realize that people need Stefan, even though I think they don't," He tells me, looking at the ground.

"I just wanted to know if it bothered you or not. You have to care, Damon, he is your brother. Even if you care just slightly above nothing for him. At least you still care," I tell him, watching him. He just stands there. I know he heard me. Damon just won't show that. He just wants to appear like he doesn't care. "Fine, you kept your part so come in," I finally give in, opening up the door way. Damon slowly walks in. He just looks around and says, "Bonnie, you do have a lovely home."

My mouth about hit the floor when I heard him say that. "Compliments now, Damon? You really must be changing. And yeah it's not Salvatore mansion but it is rather a nice home," I reply, walking to my couch. I sit down and tuck my legs beneath me. He stands there, glancing around. "You can sit down, Damon. My furniture isn't cursed or anything," I tell him. He gives me a genuine Damon smirk and sits down on the couch next to me. He doesn't sit to close. I still wish he would sit farther away or even leave though. _No you don't. You love it that he is here, and that he is sitting next to. You love that you have his attention and Elena doesn't._ Shut up voice. I love Jeremy. I don't need this, this vampire in my life. I need something normal. _And he needs someone to care about him no matter what, and someone who won't chose Stefan over him._ Well, the voice does have a point there. I look at the man next to me. Stefan told me Damon was a caring person before Katherine. Katherine chose Stefan. Damon has become a more caring man for Elena. Elena is choosing Stefan. Both Katherine and Elena could've had Damon but they want Stefan.

After my first meeting both Salvatore brothers, I would have chose Stefan too. But the Damon here today couldn't be this way and so different in Stefan's memories. Something had to change him. Probably feelings. No one but Stefan has genuinely cared for Damon. And the people Damon has cared for have either died or betrayed him. He probably doesn't know how to feel anymore. He probably doesn't want to feel anymore. For him it must be easier to ignore the feelings and shut them off. That still doesn't justify his actions though. Killing to live isn't anything good. Hurting people to get what you want isn't good. Doing everything just to protect your own ass isn't good. _Come on, at least you are starting to understand him now. _Stupid voice.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask him. "I, well you see… I wanted to talk to you about… let's watch some tv," Damon stutters and then quickly changes the subject. Without hesitation he reaches for the remote and turns on tv. 27 dresses is just starting to play. I quickly nudge him when he goes to change the channel. "Don't, I like this movie," I tell him.

"Oh come on, it's a stupid romantic comedy," He tells me.

"I know and I like it, you are in my house and I say leave it on this channel."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You'll regret changing the channel."

"And why is that?"

"Did you forget you are in a witch's home?"

"Fine, watch your stupid movie," Damon finally gives in.

I smirk victoriously. I won the argument. Normally no one wins. But I did. It is my tv. I should get to watch what I want to watch. Damon has no choice but to sit through it, since he is a guest in MY home. Plus I'm not big on being nice to my guest, especially vampire guests. When the movie reaches the part where Jane's sister meets Jane's boss, I notice Damon starting to relax. He even slightly chuckled at some of the jokes while I laughed a little bit harder then him. Well I guess letting him sit next to me, so he can see the movie better wouldn't be too bad. So, I take my legs out from under me and scoot over a bit.

"Damon, you can come sit next to me," I tell him.

"Why would I do that little witch?" He asks me, watching my suspiciously.

"I don't want to kill you, Damon, it's so you can see the movie better. You seem to be enjoying it slightly."

"I'm fine here, thank you."

"Come on Damon. I'm not that ugly and you would enjoy the movie better from here."

"No, I'm still fine."

"Damon take the seat next to me, or I will use you as a foot rest."

"Fine, I'll sit next to you." He gives up again. He slowly makes his way over to the seat next to me and sits down. We are closer together then we were before. And to everybody else this would be a romantic position with him. Considering on my couch he was sitting right next to me, and I could feel the coolness of his body. It was quite soothing actually. We were so close we could be cuddling. I know he would never allow that. Even though he was acting out of character today. Normally we would be arguing, I would give him one of my little headaches, and then we quit for awhile. Then later on we would start up again.

When the movie reaches the part where they are planning Jane's sister's wedding, I get tired of holding my head up. Well, since Damon's has been out of character today. He has been laughing and enjoying the movie. Not complaining about how close we are or anything really. Let's see how far I can push it. I gently lay my head down on his chest. He just wraps an arm around me, pulling me closer, and positioning us into a more comfortable position. I can now feel the coolness from him all over my body, and it relaxes me. I snuggle more into him, and I can feel his muscles. I knew vampires were strong, but they still look like they did when they were alive. Just to the human eyes, their normal looks were more beautiful then what they were before. I never knew Damon was so muscular. I subconsciously start tracing his muscles through his shirt. I can feel him rub my back.

"Damon, are you dying again?" I ask him. He looks at me confused.

"What? No I'm not. What gave you that idea?"

"Well you aren't acting like yourself. You're being too nice to me. Normally you would kill yourself before even talking calmly to me. Let alone watching a romantic comedy with me in my house on my couch this close to me."

"I'm not dying. I just feel so calm, so at ease here. Like I don't have to be a selfish bastard. I don't have to be so guarded and mean. Because even though you are judgey, you aren't judging me right now. You aren't contemplating my next move. Or calculating every little thing I do. You're letting me be me without expecting anything. I kind of like it actually. I don't need the whole tough guy exterior just to hang out with you. If you want us to go back to normal I can do that."

I didn't know what to say. He just told me so much. I could barely understand it all. But being in my house did that to him? I did that to him? Well I did that to him when we are alone. I actually mad him feel like that. Wow, Damon could be tamed. He could be a gentleman. He could be like Stefan. He could be romantic and nice. Wait, wait romantic? Well the way we are right now could be considered romantic. But he doesn't feel that way towards me. Does he? I mean I have a slight crush on him. Jeremy never does this with me. He did when I died. Well, a fake died. But that was because he thought he lost me forever. Damon is doing this for; well I don't know why Damon is doing this.

"I'm glad that you are relaxed Damon. Really I am. No sarcasm or anything secretive about it. I'm just glad you aren't a self-centered, big-egoed, secret agenda, mean bastard all the time. You do have a good side." I said smiling at him. It was one of the largest smiles and most genuine smiles I have smiled in a long time. And I was smiling it at the last person I expected to smile at. He smiled back. Not a Damon smirk. Not any of the smiles people have seen him smile. It was a real smile. Like a kid who got everything he wanted for his birthday. He was smiling a smile that I didn't think Damon was capable of doing. "Damon we really should do this more often." I told him. He laughed.

"You want me to come back? I knew it Bonnie Bennett. I just knew it. All that hatred was just a cover-up for the actual way you feel about me. You love me. Come on, you can admit it now," Damon teased me. I hit his chest playfully.

"No, I'm just saying, you feel more relaxed here. I feel relaxed. We both could use some time away from the real world. And we can be like secret friends and be able to put up better fights when we are surrounded by others," I said, laughing.

"Alright, I think I will come back. You were right. You aren't that ugly and you aren't being too judgey. So, how often do you want me over?"

"How about every Saturday? You could just come over during the night, or if you wanted the whole day."

"Wouldn't Bore-a-me, whoops I mean Jeremy miss you?"

"It is Jeremy and he sees me all week long. He and I not being together for Saturday won't kill him."

"Alright then I will come over every Saturday. But do you really want to put up with me the whole day? Isn't that cruel and unusual punishment for you?"

"I can handle you all day and you know it. It's only cruel if you make it cruel. And well everything in this world is unusual. So are you coming all day or just at night?"

"I'll be here all day then, does that include night or what?"

"Damon, my dad is never home. If you want to, you can spend the night here too."

He laughs, "Alright my little witch, I'll be here every Saturday including the night."

I smile and go back to cuddling with him. Damon quickly goes back to holding me against him. I slowly fall asleep on him. He is just so relaxing and comfortable. I feel him pick me up and lay me down on my bed. I know I'm asleep but I still feel him. I can feel him place a gentle kiss on my forehead. Then he starts to leave. I wake up and reach out for him. I grab him and pull him back. "Please don't go." I mumble. I hear him chuckle as he lies down on my bed. He pulls me into his arms and I instantly fall back asleep. Very quietly hopefully to quiet for him to hear, I whisper, "I love you Damon." I hear him say something but I'm to far asleep to understand it. I fall asleep with a big grin on my face.

*2 hours later*

I wake up to pain. I feel something squeezing me tight. I instantly open my eyes realizing its Damon. But he is covered in sweat and he is mumbling things. His beautiful face is in a look of pain. I quickly sit up more; ignoring the pain it causes my sides. I start caressing his face. I start telling him things like its going to be ok, you're alright, come on I'm not that bad of company, and Damon you're fine everything is fine. I realize he was having a nightmare. Something had to have scared him good cause those normally those ice blue eyes aren't filled with fear like they were now. He kept looking at me. I held him close still mumbling soothing words to him.

"Bonnie?" He croaks out. "Shh, it was just a nightmare," I try to keep him calm. His grip on me loosens and the pain goes away slightly. He notices my sigh of relief. "Was I hurting you?" He asks me. "Only slightly. You were in more pain," I lie to him. He doesn't believe me but I wouldn't let him continue on about it.

"Do you have nightmares like this often?" I can't help but ask him.

"Only once in awhile. More recent because of the werewolf bite. Stefan has been there for a few of them. He always tried to calm me down but never was successful. I should go, so if I have another I won't hurt you."

"No, you are staying here tonight. Don't even try to leave this bed without my ok. It might just be my caring personality but you are hurt and I want to make sure you are ok." I tell him, as I try to keep him on the bed.

"But Bonnie I am not going to let you sit here and let me hurt you. We will just go back to the way we were before this and Saturday is off until the nightmares stop," He tells me, not knowing that those words for some reason hurt me more.

"No Damon. You are staying here. Saturday isn't off unless I say so. And we will go back to normal when we are out in public that is it. Got it? And if you try to leave this bed, you will be in more pain then what those nightmares give you," I order him, staring him in the eyes. He nods, and I sigh in relief. I curl back into him. "Now we will fall back asleep and when I wake up, I want you to still be here. No ands, ifs, or buts about it. Goodnight Damon," I tell him. I kiss his cheek and then lay back down on his chest. "Goodnight Bonnie, sweet dreams," He whispers into my hair, before kissing the top of my head. And that is how I fell asleep. On top of the person I thought was one of my worst enemies. Maybe, just maybe, I was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's P.O.V.

Uggh, what's this extra weight on my chest? Maybe some girl I brought home last night? Then it dawned on me. This isn't my home. I'm not in my bed with some cheerleader, soccer mom, or any other girl. I don't have a hangover that I need to turn off. I didn't get drunk last night. Last night wasn't my usual Saturday night fun. No, this is Bonnie's room. I'm lying in Bonnie's bed with Bonnie on top of me. Great just fucking great. I spent my whole Saturday with Bonnie. I didn't even tell her what I wanted to tell her. I was to busy cuddling her. And I don't cuddle, but somehow Bonnie got me to cuddle her. Hell, I even let her sleep on top of me.

I glance down at the now sleeping Bonnie. She is rather beautiful when she is sleeping. She looks so peaceful and calm. Not like the Bonnie I fight with. That Bonnie would be glaring at me, judgy, and most likely pissed off. No, this Bonnie has those memorizing emerald eyes shut and she doesn't have that annoyed look written all over her face. I might as well lay here for a few moments. Wait, no. I can't let Bonnie make me all soft and mushy. I'm not Stefan. Even though the sound of her heartbeat, the feel of her chest rhythmically rising and falling, and her beautiful face is quite something. No Damon, get yourself together. Bonnie hates you. She only let you stay for... well who knows why she let you stay. It doesn't matter anyway. When she wakes up she'll probably scream at me and then kick me out.

I shake my head and then glance down at Bonnie again. Her tank top has risen a little but the view isn't what keeps me looking. I can see black and blue marks forming on Bonnie's side. What happened to her? I felt anger rise in me and the need to... protect? No, I don't need to protect Bonnie. I like torturing and hurting Bonnie. Well, not physically. That would just be cruel. Mainly because if I did, then I would have to sit through a lecture from Saint Stefan and Elena. Stefan is missing though. No more little brother to bother. He can't protect Elena and Bonnie from me like he has been. Does Bonnie really need protecting from me though? It's not like I would ever hurt her badly. I just like arguing with her. Actually physically hurting her is just a little too far for me. I don't even like the looks of the bruises forming on her. How the hell did she get them? Then it dawned on me again.

I made those bruises on Bonnie. I actually hurt her. Not intentionally but I did. I held her too tight. All because of those damn nightmares. And those nightmares don't even make sense. I never see anything but I hear things. I can sure feel it too. They hurt like hell. I can always hear people screaming. Not just any people but everyone around me. Bonnie, Elena, Bore-a-me, Stefan, Alaric, and Caroline. I can hear laughter. Klaus's laughter. And I always feel weak and defenseless. Like I can't do anything to help them. I can just sit there in pitch blackness and hear it all. I can hear Klaus bragging as I lose everything. I may not show that I care but I do. Well, I at least care a little bit. Unfortunately I have become closer to Stefan. And as that happened I let his gang of friends become my friends. Well, they don't consider me a friend but they are the closest things I got to friends.

And I just hurt one. Way to go Damon. You ruin it like always. You hurt Bonnie. Now you can't be her friend. She'll just tell Elena because they are best friends and shit. Bonnie and Elena are best friends. Hurting Bonnie is not a way to be on Elena's or Bonnie's good side. Neither will like me if I keep this up. Not like Bonnie likes me anyways. Though she did cuddle with me, let me stay with her, and actually cared about me last night. And so far she is the only one who can calm me down after one of those nightmares. She made it look so easy too. All she did was tell me everything was going to be ok and I believed her. I savored the warmth of her skin. I liked knowing that she cared. Why is that? I know I have a fondness for her but that's it. There is no way that I like Bonnie anymore than a friend.

She is just someone I can be myself with. Someone who I don't have to bullshit with. Someone I can be honest with. If this was just weeks ago, I would've said she is one of the worst people in the world. So much has changed. People found out that I actually have feelings. I found out I have feelings. I shook my head at thought and saw Bonnie's bruises again. And, unfortunately for me, one of those feelings happens to be guilt. I could just get up and leave like I usually do. I leave without a single word and act as nothing happened. But I won't this time.

I gently move Bonnie off of me, careful not to wake her. Unlike my normal self, I kiss her forehead and gently stroke her hair. God, how much she has changed me in just a one day. I walk down her hallway and into her kitchen. I might as well make her breakfast. That will be my way of saying sorry. Because even though she has changed me to be nicer… to her when we are alone, I still will not say sorry to anyone. Well, I say sorry but that doesn't mean I always mean it. I do apologize when it is absolutely necessary. Usually cause there is no way around it.

Hmmm, what to make my little witch for breakfast? Once when Elena and Bonnie slept-over, they made pancakes and Bonnie did seem to like them. I guess I can do that. I start raiding her fridge and cabinets for the ingredients I will need. Cooking was easy. Before I knew it I had batter for pancakes. And amazingly Bonnie was still asleep. Thank god. I really don't need her telling people that I have gone soft on her. I'd have to kill a lot of people then. And that really isn't worth my effort but I can't have her ruin my reputation. I like being the bad boy and sexy older Salvatore.

I finish making the pancakes, adding chocolate chips in them just for the hell of it. If I'm going to cook for once I might as well make it the way I want to. I start setting all of it onto the table when Bonnie comes out. She's mumbling to herself. Something like, it was all a dream. I couldn't help but notice the disappointed look on her face. What was all a dream? What could she be disappointed about? What the hell is wrong with me? I have turned into some caring sensitive guy. Before I know it I'll be a gentleman. There is no fucking way in hell that is ever happening if I can help it. I notice Bonnie sit on the couch still unaware I'm here. Obviously her witchy powers and senses don't work in the morning. I chuckle quietly to myself. That got her to look my way.

"Well good morning sunshine? How are you?" I ask her teasingly.

"Good morning Damon," She said, shocked that I was here.

"I made you breakfast. Its kind of my way of trying to get on your good side," I say, shrugging.

"Mmm, chocolate chip pancakes my favorite," She says enthusiastically. I notice her rub her sides and wince slightly as she walks over to the table. And immediately my guilt returns.

"How are your sides?" I ask, actually caring. I wasn't just asking to keep conversation going. I actually, genuinely cared. Which shocked me.

"They're not bad," She says, smiling. I know she was lying. If they weren't bad she wouldn't rub them so much. I gently reach out and started stroking one of her sides. I didn't know what I was doing until I was doing it. I had no idea why I was doing it either.

"Thanks, I guess your cold skin comes in handy for something. Its actually quite soothing," She smiles more. God with her smiling so brightly, I couldn't help but smile. It was contagious. Normally I would want to gag at lovey dovey stuff like this. But I was the one doing it. I should stop this damn niceness and leave her alone. That would make more sense. But no I had to be here, and I just had to comfort her. I just had to share her smiles. I just had to make her breakfast. I just had to help her. I don't get any of it. I don't have to do any of that. But for some odd reason I felt like I had to. Bore-a-me should be doing this with her. Not me. Though I'm actually quite glad that it is me.

She finally sits down to eat. "Damon, will you eat with me?" She asks quietly, almost shyly.

"I don't need to eat," I reply shortly. it's the truth. Human food is nice once in awhile, but it doesn't satisfy the hunger. And I ate yesterday, I'm still good until tomorrow at least.

"I know but its going to be weird if you just sat there and I was the only one eating. Especially since you were nice enough to make it. I understand if you don't like human food but… well I don't know actually," She rambles on like an idiot. And I see her blush slightly.

"No its fine Bon-bon, I will eat with you," I tell her, teasingly say Bon-bon. I know she only lets certain people call her that. And I happen to be one of those who don't get to call her that. Because in her book I'm just some ass who has a crush on her best friend. But hey I'm being nice to her now.

"You can't call me Bon-bon. Well not yet. If you keep being nice to me maybe I'll let you call me bon-bon. Just maybe," She teases me as I sit down to join her eat. I notice her rubbing her sides again. I knew those bruises looked bad. They weren't just the usual black and blue bruises that normally go away in a day. No, these were big and a very sick looking black and blue shade. She was probably going to be in pain for days. I push that out of my mind and started eating. We ate in a comfortable silence. Normally, even with Elena, there has to be someone talking. Silence just feels weird, but here with Bonnie it was rather nice and welcoming. Something actually enjoyable. We, well mostly Bonnie, ate all the pancakes. Then she got up and headed to her living room to sit on the couch again. I clear the table for her, so she wouldn't have to move to much today.

"I guess you'll be leaving now, huh?" Bonnie asks, actually sounding a little upset.

"I don't have to go. My house is empty without Stefan. Sure Elena is going to be there, but I think she is going to be upset about Stefan yet," I say, walking into living room.

"So, you probably have other places to go yet anyways," She still argues with me. I can still detect the little bit of sadness in her voice. I sit on the couch and pull her into my lap. To my surprise, she doesn't fight me. She just lets me. I lift her shirt up high enough so that only her bruises show. I feel her tense. Then I start rubbing her bruises, soothing them. I rest my head on her shoulder. She still feels tense. I kiss a sensitive spot on her neck. I know that is romantic especially to girls. But this isn't just some girl, its Bonnie. I feel her slowly start to relax. I

"I don't have to go, if you don't want me too," I tell her, actually hoping she would let me stay.

"Wait, you would rather sit here with me instead of comforting Elena? I mean that is like a golden opportunity for you," Bonnie says with a quiet sigh.

"Yeah, actually I would rather sit here with you. We could watch a movie or something while I sit here and sooth your bruises," I tell her. It shocked me that I was comfortable here. I actually didn't want to go to Elena and be her shoulder to cry on. I wanted to sit here with Bonnie close to me and ease her pain. I can see her smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Sounds good to me," She says, smiling wider.

"Then it sounds perfect to me. What movie do you want to watch?" I ask her. She thinks it over. She smiles for some reason and I have a feeling that I'm going to regret that I asked her what she wanted to watch.

"Put in Valentine's Day," She says, which kind of sounds like she is ordering me to put it in.

"No, I don't want to," I tell her. I don't want to sit through another one of her romantic comedies. I sat through 27 dresses and it wasn't bad. But I don't know if I can handle another romantic movie.

"Please Damon," She says. And I know if I keep telling her no, I can get her to beg. Or I will get a bad headache. I decide against it. She'll probably just give me the headache. But I will put the movie in on one condition.

"Alright I will put the movie in if you let me hold you in my lap and if I change our position you won't complain," I tell her. Okay its more like two conditions, but hey I'm still being nice to her. I could just leave. The problem with that is I don't want to leave. There has got to be something wrong with me. Vampires can't get sick, so it isn't some disease. I just don't know what it is. I don't know if I want to know what it is.

"Deal," She says, smiling that she has won. Though I think she said deal a little too quickly. So, I put her movie in for her. I quickly went up to her, scooped her up into my arms, and then sat down with her in lap. I rested my head on her shoulder again. And for some odd reason I kept trying to ease her pain by soothing her bruises. God, maybe I do have a disease. I'm being too nice to Bonnie. But she enjoys it and I enjoy that she enjoys it. I gently pull Bonnie closer to me and relax. Well here goes my Sunday. I'm going to spend it with Bonnie. I feel my fondness for Bonnie slowly start to grow.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Damon left a couple hours ago. I guess spending like a day and a half here was enough for him. I never seen him so relaxed before. It was actually kind of nice to my surprise. _Oh come on and admit you liked it. You liked hanging out with Damon more than you do with your own boyfriend, Jeremy._ God no, the voice in the back of my head returns. Does everybody have that our is that some witch thing?

I quickly shake those thoughts away and go upstairs to my room. I really should go see Elena. She is probably going crazy without Stefan. And Damon went home, so she doesn't need him making moves on her. She is going to need some support. Support that isn't Damon.

I couldn't help but smile a little. Maybe he is hanging out with her like he did with me. At that thought I felt a pang of… I don't really know. Jealousy, maybe? It couldn't be. Jeremy is so sweet, but then again Damon can be sweet too. Jeremy actually cares for me, but then again Damon was upset he caused those bruises on my side. Uggh, why are guys so confusing? Why are feelings so confusing? Why is everything so confusing?

I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head and got dressed. I needed to go check on Elena. Even though my drama is important, but Elena needs help. I can help her and she can help me. That is what best friends are for right? If it wasn't for Elena I wouldn't have as much fun. Maybe less drama, but definitely not as much as fun as Elena. Even though she tries to be all responsible, she can have a great time. And that is what she has Caroline and me for. Well that's what Elena and I have Caroline for.

I laugh at myself as I locked up the house and headed to the Salvatore mansion. I winced only slightly when I buckled. These bruises really suck. They hurt like hell. There have been worse injuries cause of my powers, but these still hurt. Its proof that Damon does feel though. I guess that is why I kind of treasure these bruises. They hurt but they prove something. Something important. Something Elena and Stefan have been trying to prove for a long time.

And somehow I wind up with that very proof. Proof that will fade, but hey. Proof is proof. I stop thinking when I pull up to the Salvatore mansion. Even though I have been there countless times, I still can't get over how amazing it looks. Stefan and Damon do a great job of keeping it in good shape. Hopefully Damon keeps it in shape since Stefan is who knows where because of Klaus. Then who am I kidding? Damon take care of a house? Well, then again. Nah, I can see him taking care of some things and being nicer. I just can't see him take care of a house though. He would probably hire a service to do that.

I walk up to the door and I open it slowly. "Elena?" I call her. I see her come down the stairs. I smile a small smile at her, and her face lights up. I see her try to smile back. I can tell its hard for her to smile back. She looks like she has been crying for awhile. I hold my arms open for a hug and she rushes to hug me. As soon as she hugs me, I rub her back, trying to soothe her. I would hate to be her. Everyone wishes they could be her or like her. Everyone but me. I'm happy being Bonnie Bennett. Elena is happy being Elena. Her life is filled with just a little to much drama for me.

Elena and I move to the couch and we sit there. I'm still trying to soothe her. Out of the corner of my eye I see Damon walk by. He slows down and smiles at me. I give a him a little wave. I see him chuckle and walk upstairs. I shake my head slightly. Elena seemed to notice.

"What are you shaking your head at Bon-Bon?" Elena asks, pulling away slightly.

"Oh, I just saw Damon," I tell her, nodding my head towards the stairs.

"Oh, what did he do?"

"Huh?"

"You shook your head at him. What did he do?"

Crap, I can't tell her the whole truth yet. She is still a little wary of Damon. If I tell her the truth, she would be a little judgmental. Like how I was of Damon at first. Hell, I'm still judgmental of Damon now. Sometimes he asks for it though. He seems to expect it. So why deny him if he seems to expect it.

"Oh, uh he saw me and I saw him. So he made a disgusted face. Some things never change with him you know," I quickly lie.

"Oh, well you know its Damon," Elena says, shrugging it off. "Well, speaking of Damon. I have something to tell you," Elena kept going.

"What about Damon?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well, when he was dying you know? He was being all sweet and nice. And then I kind of kissed him," Elena said fast and rushed.

"You what? What about Stefan?"

"I was felt bad for him. It was like a pity kiss. I was going to explain to Stefan when he got back. Then Katherine came and told me about Stefan. Then I felt really bad."

I was going to tell her she didn't have to really bad about Damon. That he was actually kind of sweet, but then I remembered we only acted nice to each other on our Saturdays. Outside of that, we were back to our normal selves. Then again, she told me something. I should at least tell her.

"I have something to tell you about Damon too," I blurted out to her. She shot me a confused look. All I could do was take a deep breath and decide on how I was going to tell her. Should I tell her everything? I mean Damon was so un-Damon. Damon was just so … I don't know how to explain it. But I enjoyed every moment of it.

"Damon and I spent all Saturday together," I said quietly. I was hoping she wouldn't hear.

"You what?" She sat up straight now.

"I spent all Saturday with Damon. And a couple hours with him today."

I could see her thinking. She wasn't the only one. I subconsciously started rubbing the bruises. Ever since I discovered them, I rub them when I'm thinking hard or upset. I found that out once Damon left. I miss his cool hands soothing them. He made them feel much better. The pain went away faster when he rubbed them.

"What did you do with Damon?" Elena asked with a straight, serious face.

"He came over. He wanted to talk about something. He never did say what it was. He seem to avoid the subject really. He turned on t.v. and we watched it," I responded. Then I shut up. Should I tell her the rest?

"That's it? You just watched t.v. with him?"

"Do you want full detail, or just the summary of it?" God I feel like teenager at a sleepover spilling her secrets about a date. Wait! Date? It was not a date. Definitely not a date.

"Tell me everything."

"We sat on the couch. He held me and we watched a movie. At some point I fell asleep on him. He brought me to my bed. I was so tired and I didn't think but I asked him to stay with me. So he climbed into bed with me and held me some more. I curled into him and quickly fell asleep." I stopped talking, hesitant to tell her the rest. Does she know about his nightmares? Probably not. I can't tell her about them. Can I? It would be mean to Damon to tell her about them if she doesn't already know. Then again, he never cared if he was mean or not. But he already started trusting me. I really shouldn't ruin that.

"Is that it or is there more?" She asked, trying to get me to spill more of my secrets. I sighed and slowly lifted up my shirt. I was showing her the monstrous bruises on my sides. Elena gasped and her eyes widen.

"He did that to you?" She asked, her eyes not leaving my sides.

"Yes. He fell asleep and when he did, he didn't realize he was squeezing me. You know the vampire strength. He made it up to me though. He cooked breakfast and stayed with me. We watched another movie and he rubbed the bruises. His cold hands felt nice to soothe the pain," I quickly defended Damon. He didn't need to be chewed out by Elena for accidentally bruising me. Especially when he did try to make it up to me. Damon never really said sorry, but I could tell that is why he tried to be super nice.

"So let me get this straight, Damon was nice?" She asked again. I sighed and gave up. I told her everything, and stuck to my lie. I never even mentioned Damon's nightmares. Elena smiled at me once I finished telling her everything.

"What?" I asked. Why smile at me? I just hung out with Damon. There wasn't anything special. _Nothing special? Are you blind?_ God, please let that voice disappear. Maybe earning some of Damon's trust was special, but that doesn't mean I have feelings for him. _You don't have feelings for him? Come on, just admit it. You liked your little hanging out time with Damon more than any of your dates with Jeremy._ Shut up. So what if your right. Damon is a secret friend. Jeremy is my boyfriend. There are differences. _Yeah, differences like Damon being kind, sweet, caring, an actual good person, and pretty damn sexy. So what? He is in love with Elena._

"_I was just thinking, what if you're taming Damon," Elena says like its no big deal. I nearly choked. Me? Tame Damon? That is an impossible job. Damon will be the he wants to be. There was no changing him. Damon was who he was. He is perfectly happy being Damon. God speak of the devil._

_Elena' P.O.V._

_Bonnie told me everything. Maybe Damon was just trying to make a friend. Well speak his name and he shall appear. Damon came walking in._

"_Hello ladies," Damon said with his regular smirk. _

"_Hi Damon," I say, offering him a small smile. He just nods._

"_Go away Damon," Bonnie says trying to get rid of him already. I just chuckle. Typical Bonnie. Damon no more than walks in and Bonnie wants him gone. Though on Saturday she didn't want him to leave. She actually seemed to enjoy her time alone with Damon. So that's where he disappeared to._

"_I just got here, can't I stay? It is my house you know," Damon says, enjoying Bonnie's bitterness towards him._

"_No, it is not. You and Stefan signed it over to Elena," Bonnie was quick to respond._

"_And she invited me in. It was and still is my house," Damon said with certainty. I just shook my head._

"_Can you to not fight?" I ask hopefully._

"_Only if he dies," Bonnie said. Damon puts his hand over his heart. He pretended to be hurt._

"_Bonnie that really hurts. Especially after our Saturday together. I know you told Elena. After all you are best friends," Damon says, smirking through it all._

"_Yeah so? You would have told Alaric or Stefan," Bonnie fires back._

_I just let them continue to fight. After awhile of them fighting, you learn to zone them out. I watched them fight, and if I didn't know Bonnie and Damon better I could have sworn they liked each other. The way they got closer to each other as they fought. The way they stared into each others eyes. Its like one of those hate to love relationships you see on t.v. I know Jeremy loves Bonnie and he really has no luck in the girlfriend department but I kind of hope Damon and Bonnie end up together. They just complete each other. They bring out the best of each other._

_If it wasn't for Damon I would have lost Bonnie to Klaus. And if it wasn't for Bonnie, we would have lost Damon in that fire. God they hate each other, yet they save each other. It just doesn't make sense. I wish Stefan were here to see this. He would be angry with the fighting but he would have like to know his brother still has a soft side. _

"_Elena," Bonnie calls, pulling me out of my thoughts._

"_Huh?" I answer._

"_Can I spend the night?" She asks. _

"_Oh sure, we will find a spot for you later, ok?" I glance over at her. Is it me or did I see Damon's eyes flash in happiness. I will probably wake up and find Bonnie in Damon's room, sleeping in his clothes as he holds her clothes. I just shake my head at the thought as Bonnie and Damon start a fight again._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: In this story there will be a caroline/matt/tyler love triangle but in the Caroline and matt are gonna be a couple.

Bonnie's P.O.V.

"Goodbye Damon," I say as I push him out of the room. I wasn't sleeping over to fight with him. I was sleeping over to comfort Elena. Its probably just best if I let her get everything off her chest. I'll be able to sleep a little better knowing that Elena is alright. I know she will never let Stefan go, and there is no way I or anyone can convince her to let him go. So if you can't beat her, join her. It might being tiring and pointless, but why not try to find Stefan? Besides it would give Elena something to do besides sit there and miss him. Even if we turn up with nothing, at least Elena can say she tried. That's better than nothing.

If Elena and Stefan changed positions, I know he would be trying his hardest to get him back. That's what keeps Elena going. Her love for him, and knowing what he would do in her position. And I am going to help her no matter what others think. They can try to stop us all they want, but we are going to try. Maybe not succeed, but we will try. Elena and the rest of us can't function without Stefan. I know we all think he is boring and things like that, but the truth is … we all need him. Whether or not to admit we need him, we all need him. He keeps the peace, he keeps the calm, and he just keeps everything going. Without him here, life is going to be hell for awhile.

I mean look at how everything is now. Alaric is just a mess, Jeremy just got lucky with keeping his life, and even Matt is in more trouble and pain then ever. We had to tell him the truth. Thank god, he doesn't hate us. Only problem is now Matt and Caroline aren't together, so Tyler and Caroline seem to be getting closer. Matt pretends not to care, but everyone else can see he is hurt by it. We all have to face it at some point. Our lives are hell. No one should have to go through all this. Yet, we do. And it sucks. Just once it might be good to be normal. Well, normaler.

"Bonnie," Elena calls, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You don't have any sleepover stuff. You know clothes and things like that."

"Oh yeah. I didn't plan on sleeping over at first."

"I know but I'm glad you decided to. You want to borrow some of Stefan's old clothes? That's what I have been using."

"Uh, no. That's alright. He is your boyfriend and all, you should be the one sleeping in his clothes."

"Right, are you sure? Or you could borrow some of mine."

"No thanks, Elena. I will figure something out."

She nods and comes sit down by me. She leans her head on my shoulder. I lean my head on top of hers, and we sit there. Elena and I are so close that silence is comfortable. Its hard to have friends like that. Elena and I don't always have to use words to understand each other, and sometimes that can be nice. Especially in times like this. If Caroline were hear, no one would be shutting up. Caroline is never comfortable in silence. She can't stand it. The only time she could handle silence was with Matt. Then she felt fine with silence.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Elena speaks up.

"Nah, I watched enough movies this weekend."

"Oh right, when you and Damon were alone," She says in a teasing tone.

"Oh shut up. He is just a … friend. I guess you would call him a friend. I don't like him or anything."

"Sure you don't bon-bon."

"I'm dating your brother, ain't I?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Can you blame me though? I want the best for Jeremy. Sorry Bonnie, I just think maybe you're better with Damon."

"So, Damon is better for me? Then who is better for Jeremy?"

"I honestly don't know who is best for Jeremy. I know that Anna girl, you know before she was killed in the fire, was good for him. He stopped drugs. He was happy. Then he lost her. So, I don't know anymore."

I sigh and rub her side. I might as well try and not upset her. Though she is right. That Anna girl did make Jeremy happy. Its to bad he lost her. If we could have saved her, we would have. But only Damon knew she was in there, and he couldn't save her. He could have told us, but I couldn't hold the fire off long enough. He knew it was to late for her. That really sucks. _See? You think Anna was better for him._ Damn, the voice returns. And no, well yes she might have been better for him. _You know that you think if you could have saved her, you would have. _Well, yeah I would have. _Then you wouldn't have been dating Jeremy. Anna would._ So, what? I'm dating him now. _But do you want to date him? _Yes. I do. And why am I arguing about this with myself? God, I got to find a way to get rid of that voice.

***Hours Later***

Elena and I just sat up hours talking about good times, ok times, and bad times. Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, and many more people. It was nice talking about things. Its been awhile since we did. A long while at that. Its not that we didn't want to, we just didn't have the time or the energy. Keeping everybody and everything safe takes a lot of work.

"So where are we sleeping tonight?" Elena asks, once again pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Well, you are sleeping wherever you have been sleeping."

"I have been sleeping in Stefan's bed. Soon I'm probably going back to my house though."

"Isn't this your house?"

"I meant with Jeremy. I'm not leaving him alone over there."

"Oh right."

"So, we are sleeping in Stefan's bed?"

"You are."

"Then where you sleeping, bon-bon?"

"On the couch."

"Then I'm sleeping there with you. Its not fair to make you sleep on the couch when you're a guest."

"Fine Elena. Stefan has a spare room somewhere, I will sleep there. You sleep in Stefan's room."

"You can't be by yourself."

"Elena, I will be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Elena."

"Alright."

God, it takes forever to convince her to let me have my way. Normally it would take longer but she doesn't have the energy. I walk Elena to Stefan's room.

"Goodnight Elena."

"Goodnight Bonnie."

Then I walk away. I hear her close the door, and I smile. She needs to be close to Stefan, and there is no better place than his room. I don't want to intrude. That's kind of their territory. Its only best if Elena stays there by herself. I could go in to help keep it clean and things like that. But, it would be weird to sleep in. I'm just going to sleep on the couch. I sigh as I sit down.

Damon's P.O.V.

I hear Elena go to bed. But not Bonnie. Don't girls normally sleep in the same room at these sleepover things? I better go see what that little witch is up too. I walk down from my room to where Bonnie was. I see her sitting on the couch. That's where she is going to sleep? And still in her regular clothes? I sigh and shake my head. Why do I even care what she is doing? I should just go back upstairs and not care. Yet, I can't stop myself from walking out to her.

"So this is where you're sleeping?" I ask her. She jumps. I laugh.

"What the hell, Damon? Don't you know better to sneak up on people?"

"Sorry Bonnie, but you see I'm missing these things called manners."

"Oh funny, haha. That is just hilarious. And yes this is where I'm sleeping."

"Didn't Elena offer you some pajamas or something?"

"She did but I refused them, ok?"

"You're gonna be even more uncomfortable on that couch then."

"Why do you care?"

Damn confusing girls. Well, girl. Yesterday she didn't mind that I care. I don't even know why I care. I was just trying to be nice to my guest for once and I get a fight out of it. I sigh and shake my head. Well, since I'm on a nice kick or something I might as well give Bonnie a change of clothes and somewhere to sleep. I walk up over to her and throw her over my shoulder.

"Damon, what are you doing? Put me down, put me down," She yelled, slamming her fists into my back. Too bad. I'm being nice and its very obvious she would never come willingly. Let her hit me all she wants. Its not like it hurts.

"Stop hitting me, Bonnie."

"Then put me down."

"And why would I do that?"

"I don't know? Why did you throw me over you shoulder?"

"You'll see in a minute."

"Just put me down, Damon."

"Hold on, I'm trying to be nice here."

"Throwing me over your shoulder and bringing me somewhere is not nice."

"Bonnie, bonnie, bonnie. This is my version of nice."

"Well, it needs an improvement."

I just roll my eyes as I open my bedroom door. I set her down gently on my bed and walk over to my closet. Well, I guess one of my t-shirts and a pair of basket ball shorts will be enough. I pick up one of my black t-shirts and a pair of grey basketball shorts. I turn and throw them at her. She easily catches them and eyes them.

"What am I suppose to do with these? They're your clothes," She says, looking confused. I roll my eyes at her again.

"I know they are my clothes, why else would they be in my closet? They are for you to wear to bed."

"Great, I get to wear your clothes to bed!" She says with fake enthusiasm.

"Would you just change into them?"

"No."

"Bonnie, just change into them. It will be better than sleeping in your clothes." She sighs and walks into my bathroom. She turns around and glares at me. Then I realize that my bathroom doesn't have a door. I hold my hands up like I'm innocent and turn around so I can't see her. She sighs.

God, I turned around. She should be happy. I'm not peeking or anything. She could have some confidence in me. Its not like my life's dream to see her in her underwear or something. Besides if I wanted to, I could just turn around and look.

"Alright, Damon. You can look now," She calls. I turn around and look. Damn. She looks sexy in my cloths. Sure, they are to big for her. I actually kind of like it that she is wearing my clothes and Bore-a-me's clothes. I smile without noticing it.

"What's with the smirk, Damon?" She asks.

"Do you know how good you look right now?" I ask her. She raised an eyebrow. She walks back into my bathroom and looks in the mirror. She turns around, shrugs, and has a faint smile on her lips. I know she likes it too.

"Alright, I do look good. But, Damon do you realize you have been acting out of character when we spend time together?"

Me? Out of character? I'm pretty sure I'm acting normal. Ok, maybe not the normal when I hang out with her now. I didn't pick a fight or ignore her. And I have been pretty nice to her. So I guess that's out of character. But its not my fault. Its these god damn confusing feelings. Bad part is … I can't turn them off. I try and I try but they just won't shut off like the others. No matter how long or how hard I switch the flip. And its only with this witch that I can't switch them off with. Maybe its because she is a witch.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know. Just take me being nice and get over it."

"Fine," Bonnie said. We stayed silent for a couple more minutes then she finally started to leave the bathroom. She reached for the doorknob. Where is she gonna go?

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"To bed."

"Good, the bed is right there," I said pointing at my bed.

"I'm not sleeping in your bed. I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Hey, come on. I slept in your bed. The least you can do is sleep in mine. Besides now you'll have room to move over."

"No, Damon. There is no way in hell you are getting me to sleep in your bed."

"Bonnie, its just for one night. I'm not gonna try anything."

"No means no Damon."

"Bonnie, come on.

"Damon, I told you no."

Damn. Why does shy always have to be so stubborn? I mean one night isn't going to kill her. Besides my bed is probably more comfortable then the fricking couch anyway. Its not like she has to touch me or anything. She can have one side and I will take the other. Its only fair if I let her sleep in mine. I slept in hers so she can sleep in mine. And I'm never fair. She should take advantage of this while it lasts. If I were her, I would.

Come on, what will it take to get her to sleep in my bed? We're not going to do anything. She's not going to do anything. And I'm not going to do anything. I won't hurt her. That's when it dawned on me. I can soothe her bruises. So, if she wants me to she will have to stay here. I'm a genius.

"If your bruises still hurt, you can stay here. Sleep in my bed and I will soothe them. No harm or foul play," I say, hoping to get her attention. She stops and freezes. I don't know if she is thinking about my offer or some kind of a comeback. With her, nobody knows. Then I hear her sigh.

"Fine, Damon. You win," She gives in.

"Don't I always?" I smirk at her.

"I'm not gonna answer that."

"Good, cause you know I do."

"Sure you do, Damon, sure you do."

I roll my eyes at her for the third time tonight. I watch Bonnie as she slowly climbs into my bed and covers up with the black covers. For some odd reason, I think she belongs there. She just looks so perfect there. I quickly shake those feelings and thoughts away. I quickly pull out another pair of basketball shorts. This time a black pair. I go to the bathroom.

"This time you got to look away, Bon-bon."

She just glares at me. "Why would anyone spy on you Damon?"

"Oh face it, Bonnie, a lot of girls find me sexy and irresistible. That's the fun of being me, remember?"

"Sorry, not all girls like the over confident guy who brags about his looks all the time."

"Oh really? Name one girl who doesn't find me sexy."

"Really that's all you got out of that? That I think not every girl thinks you're sexy? Now I know you're Damon. And me, I don't think you're sexy."

"How can you not?" I ask, as I walk up to the bed. I start climbing into my bed.

"Damon, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Because, I don't want to Bonnie."

"Damon, just put on a shirt."

"Bonnie, I am not putting on shirt."

"Then I'm sleeping on the couch," Bonnie says and starts to get up. I catch her before she can get out of the bed and I pull her back.

"You are not sleeping on that couch," I tell her.

"Fine," She mumbles and lays back down on her side. She quickly winces. I pull her into me and lift her shirt up. I start to rub her bruises.

"Damon, I'm not using you as a pillow," Bonnie says starting to move away.

"Its easier for me to soothe your bruises this way. If I fall asleep and stop rubbing them, at least they are still against my skin," I point out. Its true though. With her laying her upper half on top of me this way and me not wearing a shirt, her bruises are still touching my skin. That way she won't feel pain.

"Uggh. Fine."

"Oh, come on Bonnie. Why don't you want to use me as a pillow?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I would. That is why I asked."

"Too bad. I'm not telling you."

I sighed and she smiled. Then I felt her snuggle into me and rest her head on my chest. I start to stroke her hair with one hand while using the other to soothe her bruises. Once again, I was relaxed and in a romantic position with none other than Bonnie Bennett. I never once thought that Bonnie and I would be like this, but somehow it feels right.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena's P.O.V

I wake up to the sunlight creeping in the window. Sometimes it would be easier if the sun never rose. Then we could sleep all we want. Especially after bad events. Life would be heaven then. Oh well, I guess I better go wake Bonnie.

I walk into the hallway and knock on the guest room door. No answer. She is probably sleeping. So, I go in anyway. At some point I have to wake her up, so why not now? I go over and check the bed. But it was empty. It doesn't even look like it was touched. Where is Bonnie? She said she would be sleeping here. She probably slept on the couch. Tricked me into sleeping in Stefan's room and then took the couch. Typical Bonnie. I walk down the stairs and I see the couch. That's where Bonnie should be.

"Hey Bonnie," I call out to her. Still no answer, she probably is sleeping. I chuckle to myself and go look at the couch. Once again, Bonnie isn't there. Where can she be? She isn't in the guest room or on the couch. Wait … Damon's room. God, when I said I'd probably find her in Damon's room in Damon's clothes, that was joke. It wasn't actually suppose to happen.

I march straight up to Damon's room. I don't even bother with knocking. It's just Damon. He would barge into my room if he was angry or wanted something. And I wanted something. I wanted my best friend. I know Damon will never hurt her, but still. I was about to answer when I saw something amazing.

Damon was only in his basketball shorts with Bonnie in his t-shirt and basketball shorts. His hand covering her bruises like he had been rubbing them, and Bonnie snuggling into him. Damon was sleeping peacefully and so was Bonnie. You really can't interrupt such a cute sight. Damon never looks peaceful, but with Bonnie in his arms he sure does.

I ran back downstairs. Where did I put my phone? Someone has to take a picture of this. Bonnie and Damon can kill me later. I just have to have a picture. Its probably gonna be rare for me to see them like this. Nice, peaceful, sweet. Especially around each other. They are just going to fight. Might as well keep something showing that they can get along. Aha, here is the phone. I quickly sneak back up the stairs, took a couple photos, and disappeared before anyone woke up. Damon probably sensed me, but who cares? I got the photos! Ha, Damon does have a soft side!

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I feel the sunlight hit my skin and start to warm me. I slowly wake up, and realize something more than just blankets are holding me. My eyes flutter open, and I'm staring into a nicely defined chest of Damon. He sure has some muscle. Before I know it, I'm gently stroking his chest with my right hand. I feel his hand start to stroke my back.

"Morning Witchy," He greets me with a smirk, his eyes still closed. I sigh.

"Good morning Damon." For some odd reason I kept rubbing his chest. No matter how hard I tried to stop my hand, I just couldn't. Its like it has a mind of its own all of a sudden. Damon's other hand grabs my hand that is rubbing his chest. He holds our hands over his heart. Again, what is with the romantic stuff between us? Its not that I don't mind, its just … Damon is the last person I thought I would ever do this kind of stuff with. Yet, here we are. I quickly steal a glance at his face before I curl myself into him more. Even though he is cold to the touch, I find that his coldness is warm and welcoming.

His hand that isn't holding mine starts to stroke my hair. Softly and gently. I sigh again, but this time out of happiness. I've always wondered what moments like this could be like. And Damon is the one who is giving me this moments. Its nice to actually be able to have these calm moments. Moments where Damon and I aren't fighting, even if they seem romantic. This is our way of being friends. I can't be the only one enjoying this. I mean if Damon didn't like it, he wouldn't do it. Right?

"You know we have to get up at some point right?" Damon asks.

"Yeah I know," I say back.

"Well, how about we get up now?"

"I don't want to." Damon chuckles at my response.

"And, why don't you want to?"

"I'm to comfortable to move."

"You know if you play your cards right, I will make breakfast again."

Hmm, him making breakfast sounds good. Maybe I should get up. I'm sure I can play my cards right. Even if I don't , I will find a way to make him make me breakfast. Who can deny a witch who is trying to hurt you? The best way to get out of it is to give the witch what they want. And I am kind of hungry. So breakfast it is. I groan slightly and then push myself off of Damon. Damon on the other hand gets up with no problem.

"Sleep well, Bon-bon?" Damon asks as he starts pulling me out of bed with him. I just nod.

"If you really want, I can cuddle you more later," Damon starts teasing.

"You're out of character, Damon," I quickly tell him. He just rolls his eyes.

"Sure I am. You know there is plenty of other women out there I can cuddle with. Maybe they will even let me drink from them. I was just being nice and giving you the chance to," Damon says.

At the mention of him being with other girls, I feel this ache in my chest. It isn't big, but its there. Its like something doesn't feel right. Almost like … jealousy. I'm not jealous that Damon could be with other girls, am I? I mean its not like I'm his girlfriend really. I'm not sure what we are. Its like an abnormal friendship or something. I shouldn't be jealous that he could easily be spending time with other girls beside me.

"You can do that if you want, but yes maybe later I'll let you cuddle me," I tell him, hoping he won't notice that I might have been just a little bit jealous.

"Tell you what bon-bon, I'll make you breakfast with no complaints if you give me a kiss on the cheek," Damon says, tapping his cheek. I roll my eyes. I could humor him just to mess with him. He doesn't think I would ever consider kissing him on the cheek or on the lips. Well, why not humor him? Just for the fun of seeing his face when I do. So, I walk up to him and stand on my tip toes. Then I gently lay a kiss on his cheek. When I pull back I see Damon looking as shocked as ever. I knew he never thought I would.

"Now you were saying something about breakfast?" I tease him. He just nods, shocked and standing in place. I grab his hand, and pull him out the door. One way or another, he is getting to that kitchen and making me breakfast.

"Come on Damon. You said you would make breakfast," I tell him, trying to snap him out of his shock. I think he just liking the fact that I'm trying so hard to make him make me breakfast. He finally laughs and starts walking by himself. We make it down the stairs and right into Elena. Damon just walks past her and into the kitchen to start on my breakfast. Elena looks me up and down.

"So, I see you found some pajamas," Elena says, eying my clothes with a knowing smirk written across her lips. I look down and realize I was wearing Damon's clothes. They were comfortable and I didn't think anything about it until I realized what it looked like.

"Yeah, Damon made me borrow some clothes," I say, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"Right, and he made you sleep in his bed too huh?" She asks. I blush, knowing she caught us. She sees my face.

"Oh, don't worry. All I did was take a couple pictures," She says all innocently. She took pictures? Oh no. Oh no. She wasn't suppose to catch us in the first place and now she is just gonna bug me with these pictures every time I complain about Damon. Saying something like oh Bonnie you seemed to like him in these pictures or something stupid like that. Elena can be evil at time.

"You didn't, Elena."

"Oh, but I did. I just had to, Bonnie."

"No, you didn't have to."

"Yes, I did. I had to get you and Damon together and actually not at each others' throats."

I shake my head at her, and sit down on the sofa. She comes and sits next to me.

"So what's Damon doing?" Elena asks.

"He is making me breakfast."

Elena stares at me with a teasing look.

"So, you got Damon making you breakfast huh?"

"He offered, Elena."

She just nodded and looked away. Oh god. Why did Damon and I starting being nice to each other? Its nice when its just me and him. Now, I'm going to have to suffer Elena's teasing. Why oh why did I tell her? Couldn't I have just kept it a secret? No, I couldn't have. She is my best friend. I tell her everything, but I still could have kept it a secret. So what if Damon and I like each other as friends? Just friends. Nothing else. I think so anyways. Maybe, just maybe I might like him more though. Who knows?


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Damon made me some French toast. It was quick, simple, easy, and delicious. Well, that's how Damon put anyway. He went to get dressed. I guess he was tired of standing around in only his basketball shorts. I start to visualize Damon without his shirt. Once I start, I quickly stop the image. He is just so good looking its hard not to think about it. If I was a normal girl, I'm sure I would be drooling at the sight of Damon shirtless. I just shake my head and start to eat my French toast. Elena left to get dressed too.

As I'm taking my first bite, Jeremy comes strolling in. He walks in and notices me. Jeremy shyly waves.

"Hey Bonnie, what are you eating?" Jeremy asks, looking at my plate of food. He comes over and tries to take a little bit.

"French toast," I tell him, moving it away before he can grab any.

"Come on Bonnie, can't I have a piece?" He asks.

I shake my head no, "No, you cannot have any. Damon made it for me." Jeremy sits there, looking shocked.

"Damon made you breakfast?" He asks, dumbfounded. I just nod and continue to eat. Damn, Damon is a good cook. To bad he can't taste it himself.

"Why is he making you breakfast?" Jeremy asks. I shrug.

"Maybe he is trying to be nice," I say, just ignoring his question. I don't have to tell Jeremy. Yet, anyways. When it becomes need to know info and he needs to know, I will tell him. Jeremy just nods.

"So, Elena lend you Stefan's clothes or something?" Jeremy asks, indicating to clothes I'm wearing. I shake my head now. I finish off the little bit of French toast I had.

"Then where did you get clothes?" Jeremy asks.

"Damon," I answer. It's the truth. I don't see anything wrong with telling him the truth. Its not like Damon and I did anything bad. I just borrowed clothes. Well, forced to borrow clothes.

"Why is Damon lending you clothes?" Jeremy asks. Man, what's with all the questions.

"Well, wearing Stefan's clothes would be all weird and stuff. Elena moved her clothes back to your house and Damon was the only person left to borrow from," I say shrugging.

"And Damon just let you borrow the clothes?" Jeremy asks, sounding amazed.

"Jeremy, I'm a witch. Even if Damon didn't want me borrowing his clothes, to bad," I said.

Jeremy just nods and we finally sit there in silence. I never knew Jeremy could ask so many questions. I get up to clear my plate. It only takes a couple minutes. Not to long. I come back and I hear Jeremy talking.

"I know, she's my girlfriend now," I hear him say. I don't hear anyone respond. Jeremy continues talking on like someone was answering him. I peek in and I see Jeremy by himself. Who is he talking to? He didn't lose his mind? I know being brought back to life is stressful and everything but it didn't drive Jeremy crazy. Did it?

I walk in and Jeremy stops speaking; Almost like he wasn't talking to anyone earlier at all. Jeremy just sits still like he wasn't doing anything. I guess I might as well as play it off too. He'll tell me if it is something I need to worry about. But, I'm still going to research it. I mean, I never wanted to cause Jeremy any harm. I thought bringing him back to life would be good. I didn't exactly know about all the side affects. I guess I better check into it, just to be on the safe side. We don't need to lose Jeremy too.

"I'm going to go talk to Elena," Jeremy says. He quickly hugs me and then heads off to find Elena. I just sigh, sitting down at the table again.

Damon's P.O.V.

Damn, Bore-a-me is here. I just heard him come in. Why oh why can't he just go away? I sigh, and finish dressing. Well, I might as well leave the love birds alone for right now. I don't really feel like being surrounded by a happy couple. I would rather die. I don't know if its because of the fact I can't stand romance or seeing Jeremy with Bonnie. How do they make their relationship work? I mean Jeremy seems to be into the whole troubled vampire chicks. How does he get a girl like Bonnie? Bonnie isn't my type, but Jeremy doesn't deserve her. He is a good kid and all, but still he doesn't deserve someone like Bonnie.

I hear Bore-a-me leave. Time to go annoy Bonnie. I walk down the steps to see her sitting at the table picking at her lip.

"Well Bonnie, I never thought you were one to pick your lips," I tease her. She looks up at me with those bright, shiny emerald eyes.

"Well, you don't know a lot about me, Damon," She responds. Then she starts picking at her lip again. I roll my eyes and walk over to her. She stops picking at her lip and starts chewing at it. Like that's any better. I pull her lip out from her teeth.

"Quit, you're going to chap your lips," I warn her. Bonnie just rolls her eyes.

"So?" She asks.

"So, you do that and people will think you're even less prettier than you are now," I tell her. Her eyes widen and I realize I just kind of called her pretty.

"You think I'm pretty, Damon?" She asks with a teasing smirk. I just shake my head. Bonnie laughs, and hits me playfully. I hit her back but not to hard, not wanting to cause more bruises on her. Bonnie keeps it up. We keep going until we both fall over. Bonnie rolls on top of me and tries to pin me. Silly, silly little witch. I roll us over and pin her arms over her head. I laugh at her.

While I'm to busy looking victorious, Bonnie does one of her little magic tricks and pulls me off of her. She than tries to pin me again. We start rolling around, her magic giving her an unfair advantage. I start tickling her, distracting her. While she is to busy giggling, I pin her again.

"Hey, let me up," Bonnie says, looking me straight in the eyes. I just laugh and shake my head no. She tries to use her magic again, but this time I'm prepared for it. I can fight, well for a little bit anyways. Bonnie laughs, standing up. Ha, if she thinks she is getting away with this, she is so wrong. As Bonnie starts walking away, I quickly scoop her up bridal style.

"Put me down, Damon," Bonnie whines. I laugh and start spinning her around. When I stop, I throw her onto the couch.

"Damon," Bonnie says in complaint as I see her smiling. She just sits up on the couch, still smiling. She is obviously having fun. I sit down next to her, pulling her into my side.

"How come you don't have a tv in this room?" She asks quietly, as she snuggles into my side.

"Stefan didn't think we needed one in this room," I answer her. She nods.

"Well, Stefan is a little old fashion," Bonnie says.

"A little?" I ask.

"Ok, he is very old fashion. I think its kind of cool," She answers.

"Haha, yeah he is stuck in the last century," I say, remembering my little brother's style.

"Stefan is pretty modern, he just respects some of the old traditions," She defends him.

" I know, but believe it or not, Stefan wasn't always that way," I tell her. Bonnie shoots my a confused look. I continue explaining, "His friend, Lexi…" I get out before she cuts me off, " Who you killed."

I shake my head, "Yes, thank you for the reminder." She just shrugs.

"Anyways, Lexi transformed Stefan. He used to be a ripper. One good thing is he always felt remorse, so he put the bodies back together. Stefan on human blood is bad. Especially if he turns off his emotions," I finish explaining.

"That's why he eats bambi?" Bonnie asks. I can't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, he never wanted to go back. He was pretty famous for being a ripper, so who knows what Klaus has him doing," I say, just thinking out loud. Shit, why did I tell her what I was thinking.

"You think Klaus is trying to get Stefan to go back to his ripper days?" Bonnie asks.

"Look, don't tell Elena but the last couple reports that the sheriff has put together looks like Stefan's work," I tell her. She looks shocked, and then like she is understanding it.

"Poor Stefan," I hear her mumble. I pull her closer to me, gently stroking her side. I nod. Stefan should have just let me die. Then I wouldn't feel so bad knowing he did this for me. At least I get to show Bonnie the other side of me out of this. I never wanted this to happen to Stefan. Sure, I want his girlfriend. But, I never wanted to win her over like this. Stefan shouldn't be going through this. God why does he always have to be such a saint?

Bonnie seems to pick up on my thoughts, "Damon, Stefan did this because it was the right thing to do. He knows you would have done the same thing in his position," She tries comforting me. That's not what is bothering me. What's bothering me is would I have done this? Would I have given up my life for Stefan? He is my little brother and everything, but our relationship has never been great since Katherine. At one point, I actually did hate him. I blamed him for everything. I'm no saint.

"Damon, before all this I would never have thought you would have done what Stefan did. But I have seen that you do care, so I know you would have done what Stefan did," Bonnie tells me. She gives me a hug. I just wrap my arm around her. Maybe she's right. I've never actually stopped caring. I just stopped showing it.

I hold Bonnie close, savoring moments like this. When I was alive, I didn't have time for this. Then when I became a vampire, all I did was drink the girls' blood. I lean my head on Bonnie's. Shit, bad move. I never realized how delicious Bonnie smelled. I can hear the blood coursing through her veins. I feel my vampire side go crazy. Just a taste of Bonnie's blood would be so delicious. I feel my face vamp out. I take a deep breath and I calm my vampire side. Once I have it all under control, I let out a sigh of relief.

"You alright, Damon?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy," I tell her, but she doesn't give up.

"Damon, tell me what's wrong," She actually kind of orders me.

"Fine. Just don't freak out," I tell her, deciding its in both our best interests to give her what she wants. I feel her nod and I continue, "I smelled your blood and wanted to vamp out." She doesn't say anything and we sit there in silence for a few moments.

"You want me to move away, so you're not tempted?" She asks.

"No, stay right here. I have it under control now," I say to her, keeping her close. I like seeing, hearing, feeling all the signs that she is alive. The rhythm of her heart, the blood rushing through her veins, the warmth of her body, and the rise and fall of her chest. All of it means she is alive. Its hard to imagine her dead. Bonnie just wouldn't be Bonnie if she wasn't living.

I think I just love her warmth. Its so different from the coldness of my body. I feel her body shiver against mine.

"Cold Bonnie?" I ask her, and she nods. "Come on, I have an idea," I tell her, picking her up again as I start to walk up the stairs. Bonnie just looks at me like she is confused. She wraps her arms around my neck, getting into a more comfortable position in my arms. We walk into my room, and I gently set her down on my bed.

"Damon, why are we in your room?" Bonnie asks curiously.

"Just wait, you'll see," I tell her as I make my way over to one of the darkest areas in my room. I pull out a black leather couch and move it into an open space. Then I turn the tv around so we can see it from the couch. I pick back up and I sit down on the couch with her in my lap. She just lays against me. Then I pull a dark blanket over us. Enough to where it covers Bonnie.

"This is a nice blanket, where did you get it?" Bonnie asks, examining the blanket as I turn on tv.

"Uh a long time ago I ran into well the people who would be like cousins to me. One girl made these blankets and I bought one," I tell her.

"That's nice," She comments and I nod. Bonnie steals the tv remote away from me and starts flipping through channels.

"No romantic comedies today, got it?" I tell her. I really don't want to sit through another one of those. They really bore me to death.

"Aww, why not?" She whines.

"Cause its my tv and I said so," I say, sticking my tongue out at her. She laughs.

"Fine, besides I didn't want to watch a romantic comedy today," Bonnie says.

"Oh really? What are we going to watch today?" I ask her.

She smiles and says, "The new version of Alice in Wonderland with Johnny Depp."

I laugh, "Well at least its better than those sucky romantic comedies."

Bonnie hits me playfully and turns the movie on. I just wrap my arm around her waist and settle back into the couch. I never imagined spending my day like this. A couple days ago, I would never think that this is how my day would go. Bonnie is normally the last person I would want to spend my free time with. The absolute last person who would ever pop into my mind about who I should hang out with. Now she is the first one. Sometimes it just fucking surprises me how fast things can change.

I hear Bore-a-me getting ready to leave, but I decide not to tell Bonnie. She is watching the movie, there is no real reason to interrupt her. Besides she seems to enjoy this movie. She can worry about her sad excuse of a boyfriend later. Right now her time is mine and my time is hers. There is no good reason to let someone else cut in. I'd have to be a real messed up guy to let someone ruin the time I'm actually care free and relaxed. Well, sorry to break it to ya but I'm not as messed up as some people think.

Haha, I'm not as messed up as Bonnie used to think. Everyone has problems but ours seem to be the worse. How are we the unluckiest people in the world, but I get so lucky to have these movie night like things with Bonnie? How is it that Bonnie and I find peace and quiet around each other? How is it possible that I want to spend my time with Bonnie? Bonnie is just there. A real friend. Someone who is almost worth trusting. Almost. Maybe one day, I will trust her. Maybe.

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Damon brought me upstairs and let me pick a movie. On HIS tv. Something that most girls would kill to do. Damon is never one to be all soft, sweet, and vulnerable. He always seemed so calm, strong, and collected on the outside. I would never pegged him as one with a softer, more gentle side. I would have never guessed that I would be the one that he shows it to.

I guess we both are just craving something normal in this messed up world we live in. Something that can be real without being so crazy. Damon feels as if he owes Stefan for saving his life. Its stressing him out. I can sense it, but when he is here with me that stress seems to disappear. So what if its only for an hour? That's one hour Damon could be smiling instead of working to get Stefan back, putting moves on Elena, or drinking from a soccer mom.

Ok, so he doesn't drink from soccer moms or any people anymore. He drinks from blood blanks but its still funny to think Damon drinks from soccer moms and Stefan drinks from bambi. Hasn't bambi suffered enough losing his mom and everything? Now he is being hunted by a vampire too? Poor poor Bambi.

As the movie continues on, I start to notice things. Like how Damon's room looks. Its not decorated but it looks like a room Damon would own. Dark colors and simple things. Sure there are some fancy designs here and there but yet its still a simple room. A fucking huge room, but still a simple room. There is no pictures or any personal affects like that. Just furniture. And his clothes in the closet but that's different.

"Hey Damon?" I call out to him.

"Yeah?" he answers.

"How come you don't have any pictures or something like that in your room?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"I don't know." He tells me.

"We'll have to get you a picture some time," I tell him, making myself a mental note to take a picture with him so his room will have at least one picture.

"Why do I need a picture in my room?" Damon asked.

"To show that its your room, your personal space," I tell him.

"Can't you see that through the colors, designs, and furniture?" He asks.

"Well yeah but pictures mean so much more. They tell stories, show good times, and a way of always having a memory around," I explain to him.

He just nods. Of course Damon Salvatore never heard of hanging pictures to make a room special. Boy oh boy do I have a job for myself. Help Jeremy, help Elena and Stefan, and most importantly help Damon. He needs the most work. I'll show him a good time that doesn't involve alcohol, fighting, or something like that. We need to create some memories worth creating. That way he has something more than what has happened with Katherine, Klaus, Etc. Those memories suck, no offense to Damon. He needs some new ones. Some good ones. He needs something to show he has lived. He is fricking vampire for crying out loud, you would think he has at least one picture. I will have to search for it.

"Bonnie, are you even watching the movie?" Damon asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, of course I am," I quickly responds.

He just nods, then shakes his head. I hear him chuckle and I can't help but laugh too. Damon pulls me closer and rests his hands on my sides. What a day? What a life? What an amazing time? And I seem to owe it all to Damon. I shake my head at thought. My number one personal enemy becomes a good friend. That's a first for me. I can see that happening to everyone but me. Yet it seems to happen to me.

I just stop thinking and I start paying attention to the movie. Subconsciously I snuggle myself into Damon. I take his hands in mine and I rest them on my stomach. Its time for some relaxing!


	8. Chapter 8

*A/N: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. That is really my fault this time. I promise that I'll be updating this story more often. Ok now that this author's note is out of the way, onto the story*

After the movie Bonnie's P.O.V.

"Hey Damon?" I say to him as the movie ends.

"Hmm?" Damon kind of mumbles to me.

"Don't you have any pictures from your life? I mean you have lived so long," I start rambling on, not actually realizing it.

"Thanks Bonnie, I know I'm old," He says, jokingly.

"Damon, that isn't what I meant. I just meant didn't you ever have your picture taken?" I try explaining it a little bit. I hear Damon chuckle slightly. I sit up straighter so I can see him. I don't hesitate and look him straight in the eyes. "Well?" I ask.

"Yes, Bonnie. Of course I have had my picture taken. Stefan isn't the only one who could blend in with real living people. Unlike him though, mine are hidden away," Damon tells me.

"Can I see them?" I ask, my interest in those pictures suddenly growing. Damon studies my face for about a second.

"Hmm, no," He responds looking away. I quickly turn his face to look at me again.

"Please Damon," I beg a little bit. I see him start to smile a little bit.

"Tell you what, if you can find those pictures. You can do whatever you want with them," Damon says quickly, pulling his face from my hands. I smile knowing I won a little victory.

"Have you had any pictures taken since you've come back to mystic falls?" I ask him. He just shakes his head no. Hmm, well that can be fixed. Suddenly I think of a brilliant plan. "Hey, take me back to my place so I can some clean clothes," I tell him.

"Why? Where are you headed to?" He asks, confused.

"Not just me, we are going places," I tell him, getting a little excited as I think about what we are going to do.

"Why do I need to bring you to get clean clothes?" Damon asks.

"Because I'm not going out in my dirty clothes and it would look weird if I went out in your clothes," I told him. He just shook his head with a kind of crooked smile on his face.

"Just wear my t-shirt and your pants. You'll look fine. Why do I have to go anywhere with you anyway?" He asks.

"Because today we are going to make some happy memories and maybe take a few photos. And if you don't want them, they will be for my collection of memories," I say, pushing the blanket off. I stand up and walk to his bathroom. I quickly change my pants and tie his shirt in the back so it fits me a little better. I glance back at Damon and I see him just sitting there. He looks like he is in deep thought. "Damon, do you have a hair brush or a comb?" I ask him.

He blinks a few times, "Uh yeah. In the last drawer on the left side." He shakes his head a few times like he is shaking his thoughts away. I pull out the brush and run it through my hair, quietly watching him in the mirror. I started pulling my hair up into a ponytail when Damon asked, "Why do you want pictures of me, memories of me, and to hang out with me?" I sighed and finished putting my hair up. Then I walked over and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Damon, you need good memories too. Everyone else is stuck worrying about whatever is going wrong. You need a friend and you reached out to me. For some odd reason I look forward to our arguments. I want pictures of you so I never forget you, our time we shared, or the memories of you. I want memories of you so I can say I knew you well. I want memories so I have something to smile at. I want to hang out with you because Damon believe it or not. I want to. We are having fun. Damon you aren't all bad like you pretend to be," I start ranting, trying to answer his questions and my own.

Damon slowly walks over to me; he takes my face between his hands, and slowly brings his lips to mine. He stopped just before our lips met like he was giving me a choice of kissing him or not. I slowly closed the space between us. My arms found their way around his neck and his were around my waist. This was a moment that I didn't want to end. Eventually I broke away because I needed to breathe.

"Let's go take some pictures," Damon says, smiling at me as his hand finds mine. I laugh as he pulls me out of his room and we start running down the stairs. "See ya later Elena! Bonnie and I will be back in awhile," Damon yells to Elena. I hear her yell back ok be nice to her Damon before he pulled me towards his car. He opens the passenger door for me and lets me slide in. Then he closes it and quickly gets in himself. "Where to, Miss Bennett?" He asks me.

"Well, Mr. Salvatore, how long do you want to be gone?" I ask him.

"As long as I'm with you, as long as we can be gone," He says, smiling at me. I laugh.

"You know what; there is a little clearing way deep into the forest. I use to go out there all the time as a kid. Only grams and I knew about it. I'd like to show it to you," I tell him.

"Alright, to one sacred clearing in the forest it is," Damon says as he starts to drive. I smile to myself. I start thinking as Damon drives.

"Damon, I believe I'm starting to fall in love with you," I say quietly, knowing he can still hear me.

"Now, Bonnie, that is not fair. You have said it twice now, and I haven't been able to tell you how I feel once," Damon says. What does he mean I've told him twice now? I've only just realized I loved him and gotten the nerve to tell him.

"What?" I ask him, still so confused.

"That night, in your room. Right before you fell asleep, you whispered that you love me," Damon said. My eyes widen a little bit. I hear Damon chuckle a little bit. "Don't worry, Bonnie, you have me falling in love too," Damon tells me, he takes one of my hands in his and gently starts stroking the back of it with his thumb. I smile slightly and thank god for my darker skin tone. If I would have lighter skin, Damon would see me blushing. "Well, here we are. The forest," Damon says, pulling over and parking his car.

"Thanks Damon, do you think you could…" I start but Damon cuts me off as he picks me up, "Yes, we will use my vampire speed. Aren't you lucky I find you special?" I laugh.

"Even if you didn't want to, I'd find a way to make you. Being a Bennett witch does have some up sides you know," I say. Damon just laughs and takes off. At first it looks like a huge blur, but just after a little bit I could start making everything out. It was just amazing. Damon stops in the clearing. He slowly lowers me. I keep my arms around his neck as my feet touch the ground. I rest my head against his chest as my eyes roam the clearing I haven't been in for years. Damon lowers his head so his chin is resting on my head.

"It's beautiful," I tell Damon. He raises my head so I'm looking at him.

"Yeah, I can sure see the beauty," Damon tells me. His hand gently strokes my face. I smile and stand on my tip toes. I gently kiss his cheek. Than I grab his hand and pull him towards my special tree. There is a branch in it that you can sit on like a bench.

"Where are you pulling me to, Bonnie?" Damon asks.

"Ssshh, come on and climb up the tree with me," I tell him as I start to climb up it. I can here Damon laugh.

"I haven't climbed a tree since I was a boy," He yells to me.

I stop climbing for a moment and yell to him, "Seriously, you haven't been in a tree since you were a kid?"

"No, I've been in trees. Just haven't climbed one since I was a kid," Damon yells back.

"How is that possible?" I yell as I swing over onto the bench like branch. I look down and see Damon just starting to climb.

"Have you seen a huge crow around town at any point?" He asks.

"Yeah, well actually no. I haven't seen it myself, but Elena told me about it," I answer.

"Haha yeah well that is another interesting part about being a vampire. You get this animal like spirit thing. You can connect with a certain type of animal. Mine happens to be a crow," Damon tells me.

"So, you are that crow thing?" I ask him.

"Yeah. You can say that," I hear him say.

"Well, I guess it makes sense. Witches are all connected to all of nature. Since vampires aren't natural, you have to be connected somehow," I start explaining, I didn't notice Damon was next to me.

"Ah, so logical," Damon says, teasing me. I nearly jump. He holds me on the branch. "Didn't mean to scare you," He apologizes in his own way.

"Nah, I guess I should pay more attention. You are a fast climber. Did you use vampire speed?" I ask him.

"Nope, not at all. When I was a kid, if you wanted to do something. You went outside and found ways to entertain yourself. Stefan and I would have tree climbing races. I always won considering I was older and had much more practice," Damon explains.

I nod, understanding it better. He sits on the branch, his back against the trunk of the tree. Damon pulls me into his lap. I smile as I pull out my phone. I lean back into him and hold up my phone.

"You mind me taking pictures?" I ask him.

"Take as many as you like. Wasn't that the whole reason for this little trip?" Damon asks, with a smile. I smile as I hold up my phone and take the picture. I bring up the photo and I smile even more at it. You can see me in Damon's lap with my head against his chest. Both of us are looking at the camera and smiling so naturally. You can see Damon's arms around my waist. I quickly turn around to show him.

"It's almost perfect," He tells me. I look at him.

"What do you mean almost perfect? It's absolutely perfect," I tell him.

"Hmm, maybe you're right," He teases me. I playfully slap him. Damon just laughs at me. As he is laughing I take a picture of him. I quickly set that one as my lock screen.

"Come on, lets go somewhere else," I say suddenly sitting up straight.

"Where to, my little witch?" Damon asks. Before I got a chance to answer my stomach growled. "Somewhere to eat it is," Damon said laughing. He scoops me up in his arms and jumped. He landed perfectly and then ran to the car. Gently he set me in the car. I laughed at how nice this was. Damon started driving.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"There is this little café just outside of town that is pretty nice," Damon tells me. I nod. I never knew Damon's soft side was so nice. Out of character but nice. Soon he is pulling into the parking lot of a small little brown building. The front of the building is made out of wood and the sides are brick. It looks almost like a cozy little cottage. I look up at the sign to see it is called Damon's.

"Damon's huh?" I ask him teasingly.

"Haha yes little witch. You see awhile back I knew another witch, Monica. Her name is Monica. She started this place and named it after me cause she had a cute little school girl crush on me. It's no big deal now. She is married with 3 kids," Damon tells me. So he knows another witch besides me. Cool, I guess.

"And she still leaves it named after you?" I ask. Isn't that weird? Why would you leave your business named after a guy when you're married to another guy? It just seems weird.

"Well, she … I don't know why that is actually. I guess she just never truly got over me," Damon says, wiggling his eyebrows. I just laugh at him as we get out of the car and walk in.

Soon a tall woman with long light brown hair and dark brown eyes walks out of the kitchen. She stops and stares when she sees Damon.

"Well I never would have thought I'd see you in my humble little café Damon Salvatore. You left so long ago, I almost forgot about you," She yells at Damon as she rushes over and hugs him.

"Hello to you to Monica. This here is Bonnie," Damon introduces me as Monica attacked him.

"A Bennett witch. I can tell. You finally following that prophecy Emily told you?" Monica asks Damon.

Damon blinks a couple times and starts thinking. "Uh actually no. I don't remember any prophecy," Damon tells her.

"Well you and your little friend sit on down, order up some food, and I'll tell ya," Monica says as she walks away back into the kitchen. Damon just smiles at me and pulls me over to the counter. A blond waitress quickly comes over and Damon whispers something into her ear. She brings over two sodas and goes back into the kitchen.

"What did you tell her, Damon?" I ask him.

"I just ordered some food, Bonnie," Damon says as he opens up his soda and takes a drink. Monica soon walks out holding two plates of food.

"Here you are, sweeties," She says setting the food down in front of us. I see a sandwich cut in half. One half the sandwich is a BLT and the other half is grilled cheese.

"This is one of the best sandwiches in the world. I'd eat this any day. You know if I didn't need blood. Oh and scotch or vodka tops this in my needs of human food and drinks," Damon tells me. I just laugh. Of course Damon would need scotch or vodka.

"Now sweetie, don't be shy. I haven't heard you speak once. Damon, what did you do to her?" Monica teases Damon. I see him freeze with the sandwich hanging out of his mouth and shrug. I quickly take a picture.

"Oh, he hasn't done anything yet. I'm just shy at first. Though I've gotten over that since I met Damon," I tell Monica, smiling nicely at her.

"Yeah, Damon ain't the nicest guy you'll meet," Monica tells me as she sits down on a stool behind the counter.

"Or the most caring but hey it's Damon," I tell her. Monica just laughs with me. I start eating my food as Damon finishes his, kind of glaring at us.

"Ignoring the fact you two are bonding over making fun of me, Monica you mentioned a prophecy?" Damon changes the conversation.

"You're right I did. You see my ancestor knew Emily Bennett. She was in the back when Emily told you some kind of prophecy," Monica tells Damon.

"How come I don't remember this prophecy? I don't know, maybe some spell or something. But you know what, my ancestor wrote it down. I'll be right back babes," Monica says.

"What's up with the babes and sweeties?" I ask Damon.

"Café talk. Any café you go in, the owners talk like that," Damon explains. I nod. I never really noticed but of course back then I didn't really care either. I like knowing she is a witch. Suddenly my phone rings and I notice I got a text.

"Oh it's from Jeremy," I say aloud, not thinking about it.

"Oh god," I hear Damon mutter.

"What?" I ask him looking up from my phone.

"I just realized something about Jeremy," Damon halfway explains.

"Well what did you realize?" I ask for a further explanation.

"That I have it out for him. Well for his girlfriends at least," Damon says. I look at him confused. What does he mean he has it out for Jeremy's girlfriends? Uggh, I got to break up with Jeremy yet. I completely forgot about him. I didn't mean to, but I did.

"Well, Jeremy's first girlfriend, Vickie. Yeah I turned her and got her killed. His second one, Anna. I watched her die and when she was alive, I tried to make her life hell. Then I'm kind of stealing you away from him," Damon explains farther. I mouth oh to him. Well, he has to get over Vickie. I mean Vickie was just … I don't want to be mean to her because she is Matt's sister but she was just horrible. There were almost no redeemable qualities in her.

"Look, Damon, I have to break up with Jeremy. I like him but he is just a friend really. As for his past girlfriends, he has to get over Vickie. Vickie isn't worth it really. But if there was a way to bring back Anna, I would try it," I tell him. Damon just nods and mutters something about needing a drink. I just laugh at him.

"Here it is, sugars. It states, "Emily told young Mr. Damon Salvatore, that he must protect her kin if she were to protect the doomed vampires. He agreed willingly for Katherine. Then Emily had a dizzy spell and her eyes looked like she was seeing far away. The she told Mr. Salvatore that she saw his future. Katherine would not be in it, well she would be but he wouldn't be in love with her. He would be in love with the most powerful Bennett witch ever. He looked at Emily all confused and then Emily just went back to saving Katherine and all the other vampires as if her little vision never existed," Monica read the little prophecy aloud. I blinked at my eyes, not believing it.

"Amazing, isn't it, sweetheart? But that's not it," Monica says, laughing.

"What do you mean that's not it?" Damon questions.

"Here, I'll read the rest of it. "Later on Emily came to me. She said that in her vision there was more than just Damon's future. She claimed she saw that Stefan Salvatore and the doppelganger would be in love. There would be trouble with Klaus but they would be in love. Then there was something about a human boy, a vampire girl, and werewolf boy but Emily started mumbling and what she was saying didn't make sense," Monica finished reading.

"Whoa, can I see that?" I ask her. She nods and hands it to me. I start rereading it. It looks pretty legit. It would be really creepy if this all was true.

"Wait; there is a part in here about Anna. But I can't read any of it but her name. It's all too blurry," I tell Damon and Monica.

"Yeah, girl, it's old. My grandma did tell me what she knows what it said. But I never could read it so I don't know for sure," Monica tells us.

"Well what did it say, Monica," Damon asks, leaning in to hear, resting his head on his hand.

"She said that Anna was to fall in love with the doppelganger's brother. That Anna would be killed and brought back to life," Monica tells us.

"Wait, do you know if that is possible? You know bringing the dead back?" I ask her.

"Well, baby, I know you can bring back a dead vampire but they'd come back human," Monica says.

"Can you tell me how, or even just where that spell is?" I ask.

"Emily's second grim wore. It would be with your family's stuff. She kept two, I guess. My ancestor said that the second one looked like journal in her grim wore," Monica tells me.

"Thanks," I tell Monica, a plan forming in my head. Damon and I finish eating, talk and laugh with Monica, thank Monica again, and then laugh.

"So, you're going to bring Anna back?" Damon asks.

"Maybe. It's the least I can do for him," I answer. Damon laughs a little bit.

"Lets get home and then we can discuss this with Jeremy," Damon says. I nod and get in the car. Now that I know we might be able to bring Anna back, I want to try to see if I'm powerful enough and it would be something good for Jeremy. As we head home, I was starting to fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Elena's P.O.V.

"Elena, we're home!," I hear Damon yell. Time to go see how Bonnie enjoyed her "date". She would never admit it was a date, but it was so a date. I'm just surprised, well not really, at how whipped Bonnie has Damon. I would have thought he would fight back or try to be in control.

I walk down the stairs to see Damon carrying Bonnie to the couch.

"Wow, Damon, party a little to hard or something?" I tease him as I watch him.

"Nah, I think she just got to much info at once. We just sat around, talked a little, and she took like two pictures," Damon says back, not even fighting back. Its no fun when he doesn't tease back. He did say something about pictures. I walk over to Bonnie and gently take her phone from her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Damon asks, watching me.

"Oh, nothing," I tell him, trying to look innocent. I quickly start going through her pictures. Then I send them to my phone. "You actually look kind of cute in this one, Damon," I tease him again as I show him the one of him with the sandwich hanging out of his mouth. He chuckles at himself.

I sit down on the couch next to Bonnie. I wish I could show Stefan these pictures he would love them. Maybe, just maybe, he still has his phone. I start a new text message.

_Hey Stefan, I don't know if you still have your phone but I just wanted to show you that your brother still has a soft side. I know you would have loved seeing these photos. Enjoy, I love you and always will. Yours forever, Elena._

Then I add the pictures. Should I send it? Maybe I shouldn't. I stare down at the send button. Suddenly, Bonnie nudges me.

"Lena, what are you doing?" She asks, slowly rubbing her eyes.

"Just thinking," I quietly respond. Before I can stop her, she is reading the message over my shoulder.

"You should send it," She tells me.

"I should?" I ask, my voice starting to quiver.

"Yeah, it would make you feel better. Plus, it might even make Stefan's day. Who knows what horrible things Klaus has him doing or has done to him," Bonnie starts a mini rant. Before she can continue I push send and smile very small.

"Hey, I got something else to talk to you about," Bonnie says, taking my hands in hers. I look her straight in the eyes, very confused. I study her face.

"Ok, so I am breaking up with Jeremy but there is something else too," She continues.

"What else is there?" I ask her. What else could it be? Is it good or bad? What's happened?

"There is a prophecy that I was told today by another witch," She says in short.

"No way," I say, getting a little excited. There could be good news.

"Yeah, apparently the most powerful Bennett witch will fall in love with the eldest Salvatore and vice versa," Bonnie says excitedly. I laugh.

"Which has come true," I tease her. She just playfully slap me back.

"There is more. The other Salvatore and doppelganger will fall in love and come over any challenges in the way. Then Caroline and Matt will end up together. All it said about Tyler was werewolf. Oh and then the last part was about Jeremy. He fell in love with Anna, Anna was killed, and someone has to bring her back. That someone is going to be me, so what do you think? You know, about me bringing Anna back?" Bonnie says very quickly and hurriedly.

Whoa, way to much info. Caroline ends up with … Matt. Tyler is just a werewolf. Bonnie wants to bring Anna back and I should be able to save Stefan. All good news but bring Anna back. I don't know. Jeremy did love her. Maybe I should let Bonnie try. Jeremy does deserve to something. He puts up with me and Stefan. Of course he puts up with all my friends and all of our not so normal drama. I guess bringing Anna back would be a good thing.

"Elena," Bonnie says, trying to get my attention and waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh yeah, I guess we should bring Anna back," I tell her. She smiles brightly.

"I've wanted to try this. She wouldn't be brought back as a vampire. Anna would be human again," Bonnie explains. I smile a bit more. At least Jeremy would have a normaler life.

"Let's talk all this over with Jeremy first," I tell her.

Jeremy's P.O.V.

"Maybe I should tell them," I say looking at the most beautiful girl I ever saw. I know I'm dating Bonnie but I've always loved this girl. Just her before she was taken away from me.

"I guess you could," Anna says, taking my hand in hers. All of a sudden I get a text.

"Hold on a sec, its from Elena," I say, looking at my phone. "She wants me to go to the Salvatore house to talk about something," I tell her.

"So what's keeping you here," Anna asks, smiling mischievously.

"Only a wonderful girl," I tell her, smiling back.

"Go," Anna says pushing me away. I just laugh as I head to the Salvatore house.

*Few minutes later at the Salvatore house*

"Elena, I'm here," I call out, hearing it echo in this huge house. Subconsciously, I reach out to grab someone's hand. That someone happens to be Anna and I can feel her small hand slip into mine. Soon Elena, Bonnie, and Damon come down the stairs. Damon walks a little to close to Bonnie. There's got to be something up with that. Normally, Bonnie is all I hate Damon and what not. Now she is all letting him be close and super nice to him.

"Jeremy, I learned a new spell. This spell can bring back the dead. Not just any dead, but dead vampires," Bonnie tells me. I squeeze Anna's hand, not knowing what is running through her mind right now.

"Bonnie wants to try and bring back Anna, Jer," Elena says.

"Wait, whoa. You actually want to bring her back? I thought you would have said I need to let her go or something like that Elena. Like you would have thought she was holding me back," I say, not thinking about what I was saying.

"Wait, what?" Elena asks, coming closer. She is definitely confused.

"You don't know?" I ask her. She just shakes her head no. "I can see Anna, I can touch Anna( I lift our hands up as I say so), and I'm pretty sure I love her. I always have, sorry Bonnie," I tell everyone, shooting a sympathetic look at Bonnie. But to my surprise she is smiling.

"Don't worry, Jer. I fell in love with someone else too," Bonnie says, her smile widening just a bit. Her and Damon share a look and a smile. And for the first time I realize she is holding Damon's hand, her fingers gently playing with his ring. Wow, I never expected that.

"But you can see Anna and she is here right now?" Elena asks. I nod yes, glancing at Anna. She smiles shyly at me and I gain a little more confidence. "How long have you been able to see her?" Elena asks another question.

"Shortly after Bonnie brought me back to life," I answer truthfully. Elena just nods and takes it all in.

"Anna, I can bring you back. There is just one catch. You won't be a vampire. You'll just be a human. Your sense will be a little bit better than an average human but you'll still be human," Bonnie says, meaning it for Anna.

"I'd like that," I hear Anna say but I know no one else can hear her.

"She says she'd like that," I tell them.

"We can do it now if you like," Bonnie offers. I nod, wanting Anna to be real again. Damon uses his vampire speed to set up Bonnie's candles, light them, and get everything else she might need for the spell. Bonnie sits down, Damon not to far away from her. She holds out her hands and I nudge Anna as a sign for her to take Bonnie's hands. Anna slowly does. Soon Bonnie starts to chant in a language I don't understand. Slowly before my eyes I see Anna slowly start to appear. Bonnie keeps chanting until we see all of Anna, then Bonnie drops Anna's hands and opens her eyes.

I rush over to Anna and Damon to Bonnie. Bonnie slowly leans back into Damon. I smile at how caring and careful Damon is of her. He treats her as if she were your mom's fine china that is so fragile that a simple touch could break it. Bonnie is in good hands. I never thought I'd say, well think, that about Damon.

"Are you ok?" I ask Anna, as I slowly wrap an arm around her. I don't want to rush things and freak her out, but I have to touch her. I need to know she is real. I need to know she is ok.

"I'm fine, just a little tired and light headed," Anna responds.

"You're real," I tell her. My thumb rubs her arm and I can feel the heat from her body against mine. I see her smile and she is even more beautiful than she was before. I just can't believe I have her back.

"Thank you, Bonnie. I'll never be able to thank you enough. You don't know what this means to me, really you don't," Anna thanks Bonnie.

"Yeah. Thanks, Bon-Bon. I'm so glad you gave me Anna back. I hope you and Damon find happiness," I tell Bonnie as I pull Anna as close as I can. Now that I have her I don't ever want to let her go. I don't want to lose her again. Losing her the first time was hell. Losing her again would more than kill me, especially after all Bonnie did to give her back to me.

Bonnie's P.O.V. A few hours later

We spent awhile getting to know Anna. She is a really sweet girl and she sure makes Jeremy smile. I'm glad these two finally get to be together. I feel sorry she doesn't get her mother, but she seems so sure that one day she will be reunited with her mother. Only when she is reunited with her mother, she can tell her mother of the life she got to live.

"Hey Bonnie, do you think you could do the same spell with Jenna?" Jeremy asks. I never thought of it, but hey it has to be possible. She was a vampire when she died. It could work on her.

"I don't know. I'll have to try it," I tell him, smiling a bit. It's a challenge and I love challenges. Especially ones that involve magic. Then I can test and see how strong I really am. I can push my limits and see what I can do.

"Once she has rested, of course," Damon cuts in. I just laugh.

"Of course man. I don't want her to push it. I was just wondering since she brought Anna back," Jeremy says. Damon just nods and wraps an arm around me. I grab his hand and start playing with his ring again.

"Why are you playing with my ring?" Damon asks. I shrug.

"Because its interesting. Emily made this for you and I'm just attracted to it for some reason," I tell him. He just lets me continue to play with his ring.

"I'd let you borrow it, but I kind of need it," Damon says.

"I know," I respond. Next thing I know I hear a camera sound and I see Elena with her phone. She sends me a text and I can hear my phone ring. I just ignore it for now. I can check it later.

"For you photo collection, Bonnie," She tells me with a teasing smile. I just laugh as I lay my head in Damon's lap, enjoying the fact that he is letting me be all cuddly with him. I know he won't do this all the time so I might as well make the most of it while I can. I slowly start to fall asleep but I hear Elena take another picture. I'd yell at her but this moment is just so nice that I don't care. Let her take all the pictures she wants. I'm perfectly fine where I'm at.

Stefan's P.O.V.

Finally Klaus has left me alone. He hovers me all day, making me do things I really wish I wouldn't do. I wish I could go back to my old life. God, how I miss Elena. The only thing that keeps me going is the thought of her and her picture in my mind. I just want to run back to her and be held in her arms, but I know Klaus wouldn't hesitate to kill her if I did. I don't want to keep him happy, but for Elena I'd do anything. I saved Damon's life and it cost me my life. Now, if I don't keep Klaus happy he threatens Elena. I just hope she doesn't find out about anything I did and will do.

I sigh as I walk over to the table where I left my phone. I quickly check it for messages. I see I have a message from E. E meaning Elena. I quickly make sure Klaus is nowhere near and then I open it. I smile at the pictures. Its about time Damon realized he was in love with Bonnie. I reread Elena's message and a few tears escape my eyes. I hit reply and type:

_Its about time Damon found someone he can love and loves him. God, Elena. I miss you so much. You don't know how much I love you. I wish I could tell you everything but I can't. I'm so sorry for everything, I hope you can forgive me one day. Until then I am forever yours. I love you and only you._

_I stare at the message and I'm tempted to hit send, but I can't. I really want to though. I save it as a draft and set my phone down. One day I'll have my day with Elena again. I just can't wait for that one day._


	10. Chapter 10

Stefan's P.O.V.

I watched as Klaus tried to make more hybrids. All of them are failing, and Klaus is clueless. Of course I don't know why either. All of his hybrids just seem to die. None of them actually turn into hybrids. So, Klaus is still all alone in his little hybrid dream of his.

"This isn't working, Stefan," Klaus says. The stress, anger, and confusion clear in his voice. I just shrug and take a drink of whiskey. As long as I can keep myself from blood, I'm good. I only drink it when Klaus forces me to. I really wish I didn't. Klaus would just kill me if I didn't but then I might never see Elena again. She is the only thing keeping me from letting Klaus kill me.

"Don't just shrug. You're suppose to be helping me. That was the deal, was it not?" Klaus asks, getting testier.

"Yes, it was. Obviously we are missing something. Your little curse doesn't say what though. You killed the doppelganger, sacrificed people, and became a hybrid. It should work. Sorry it isn't though," I say, obviously annoyed. Klaus just stares at me. His eyes darken as if he were deep in thought. I just sigh and go back to drinking. God, how I feel like Damon but worse. Drinking doesn't solve anything. If it does anything, it makes it worse.

"Well, since you are absolutely no help. We might as well go visit that little witch you knew. You know, Bonnie," Klaus says, starting to pick up his things. I want to widen my eyes, but I don't.

"Why visit her? And if it is to make her help us, she'd rather kill us and die trying to kill us. Especially after all we have done," I say, not following him.

"I don't care. If we threaten the people she loves, she'll help us. It's a Bennett thing, ya know. All you have to do is snap some necks, threaten those who are close to her, and she'll do anything to make it stop," Klaus says, clearly pissed off as he finishes getting all of his stuff.

"Yeah, but you don't know anything about her anymore. And what I know about her is from before all this. She has probably changed a lot in these last couple months," I say, still standing in place and carefully watching Klaus.

"You see, that is where my sister comes into play. Rebekah is going there to do a little research as we speak," Klaus says, turning around to face me.

"Rebekah?" I ask.

"Oh, that's right you don't remember," Klaus says. Then before I know it he is compelling me. "Remember," is all he says and my mind is filled with memories that I didn't know I had. "It's funny isn't it? We were friends long before this, before you changed," He says with a smirk. All I can do is glare at him. I can't believe all these memories, but they seem so real. "Go ahead, hate me. Stefan, it won't change a thing. Now gather your stuff. We shouldn't keep them waiting you know," He says, still so smug.

Meanwhile … Damon's P.O.V.

Slowly my flutter open. I groan and roll over. Damn sunlight, why does it have to be so bright? I hear the shower going and I realize Bonnie is taking a shower. I smile knowing that for the past couple nights she hasn't been in her own home once. Instead she has been inhabiting my humble abode. She'd probably appreciate clothes of her own.

"Hey Bonnie, how long do you plan to be in the shower?" I ask her.

"Um, maybe 15 minutes more. I don't know really. Your shower is really nice," She calls back.

I chuckle, "I know that's why its mine." I hear her laugh and mumble, "Of course." I shake my head as I stand up. I quickly stretch and get dressed. Anything nice or fancy or worth having I try to have. I have to try and have it at least.

Without saying a word to Bonnie I take off at vampire speed. Soon, I'm at her house. It's a good thing she let me in or I would have to compel her dad to let me in. That's one way to get witchy mad at me. The little witch wouldn't hesitate to set me on fire, watch me squirm for a bit, put me out, and then tell not to do it again. I chuckle again as I quickly head up to Bonnie's room.

Hmm, what to get the little witch to wear? I start going through her dresser drawers. Obviously, I'll find something for her to wear in here. I search for a few minutes before I find a dark green t-shirt, a black skirt, and gray leggings. Well, at least she has something besides my clothes to wear. Not that I mind that she wears my clothes. I quickly grab everything I think she needs and head back home.

I enter my room and put her clothes on the bed. I got here just in time too because Bonnie shut off the water as I set her clothes down. I sat down on the bed and waited.

"Hey Damon, am I going to wear your clothes again or what?" She asks as she walks over to me only wrapped up in a towel. On pure instincts, maybe, I eye her up and take in all of her beauty. "Damon, you're staring," She says.

"I am not, I'm gazing," I respond. She laughs quietly.

"Whatever, it's kind of creepy," She responds.

"You sure its not romantic," I tease her as I stand up and wrap an arm around her tiny waist. She laughs again. Soon she notices her clothes that were lying on my bed.

"Did you go and get my clothes?" She asks.

"Maybe," I say, smirking at her.

"Thank you," She says. She hugs me and then she stands on her tip-toes and kisses my cheek. I pick her up and kiss her on the lips. After a couple moments she pulls away for air. I set her down on her feet again and then kiss her more. Slowly, she leans back on to the bed and I keep kissing her. I start to kiss her neck. "Damon," She starts. I just continue to keep kissing her. Slowly, I work my way up and down her neck. Enjoying the smell of her blood. "Damon, I need to get dressed sometime," She says.

"Not now, later," I tell her, still holding her down to the bed. Bonnie just laughs and kisses me one more time.

"Yes now," She says as she pushes me and I let her push me off of her. Bonnie stands up and starts picking up her clothes. She freezes as if she realized something. "Damon, you didn't go through my…," she starts to say but I cut her off as if I were reading her mind, "No, little witch, I did not go through your underwear drawer. Though now that you mention it, I probably should have. It sounds fund, doesn't it?" I laugh as I teased her, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Damon Salvatore, if you ever go in, near, or so much as think of my underwear drawer … I'll set your ass on fire faster than you can run," She warns me, pointing her finger at me. I just hold my hands up as if I were innocent. "You know what? Just for mentioning you should've gone through my underwear drawer, you can't be in here while I change," She punishes me.

"No, wait… Bonnie," I start to complain but she just glares at me and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I'd leave if I were you, Damon," Bonnie says, with a warning tone in her voice. I just sit back down on MY bed.

"Bonnie, it's MY room. I have a right to be here," I say.

"You just lost that right for now," She says smirking at me. Soon I feel my brain cells pop. I wince in pain and hold me head. She stops popping them and says, "I'm sorry, weren't you just leaving?"

"Yes, fine I get it. I'm not welcomed here," I say standing up and leaving. I can hear her laugh as I close the door. I walk down the stairs, rubbing my temples even if the pain is gone.

"Got a headache, Damon?" Anna asks. I just stare at her for a second.

"I had one. It's gone now but who knows for how long?" I tell her. Mmm, I never knew how good Anna smelled before. Her blood smells really good like different berries and apples. I hear Anna laugh, calling me back from my thoughts. "So why are you up and not Jeremy?" I ask her.

"I've always been an early riser. Jeremy … not so much," She says, smiling. "So, back to your little headache," Anna says, with a smirk playing on her lips. I know she is just ready to tease me. "What did you do to earn one? Probably something like talking about going through Bonnie's underwear drawer. How soon do you think it is before you earn another one?" She starts teasing.

"I don't know, do you know how good your blood smells?" I ask her, a dangerous smile playing on my lips.

"Damon, don't even think about it," Jeremy calls, finally sitting up.

"Looks like you have a protector, Anna," I tell her.

"Aww, thanks Jer," Anna says, smiling at him. She goes and curls into his side. I pretend to gag from the sweetness of them.

"I think its cute," Bonnie says, walking down the stairs as she pulls her hair into a messy bun.

"Yeah," Elena agrees, following Bonnie down. I just shake my head at them. Of course the girls would find it cute. Jeremy whispers something in Anna's ear, Anna laughs and kisses his cheek. I can't help but notice Anna is blushing slightly.

"Don't worry, Damon. If it was you and Bonnie acting all cute like that, the rest of would think its cute too," Elena teases as she walks by me. I just shake my head at her.

"I am not cute. I don't do cute," I say, earning a laugh from Bonnie. I walk up behind Bonnie, grab her hips, pull her back into me, and slowly kiss her neck. Then I stop and walk away, laughing as she blushes.

"I guess he's right. He doesn't do cute. But he sure likes to make you blush, Bonnie," Elena says. Soon, all of the teen's phones are ringing.

"It's a text from Caroline," Bonnie says.

"Yeah, she wants us to meet her at the school," Jeremy keeps going.

"It's for the senior's prank night thing," Elena finishes.

"What? I'm not invited?" I ask. All the teens, except Anna, laugh.

"Why don't you and Anna come? I'm sure Caroline is only getting Matt, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, and me to go to it anyways," Elena says.

"Yeah, we could use all the help we can get," Jeremy says, standing up as he pulls Anna up with me.

Rebekah's P.O.V.

The doppelganger is still alive! No wonder Klaus's hybrids aren't working out. Stefan that liar. He knew his girlfriend was still alive. He had to. I bet he was just keeping Klaus busy and happy so Klaus wouldn't even think about coming back to Mystic Falls. I'll have to give the Scooby gang props. They outsmarted us for a little bit but no more of this. Klaus always wins in the end. I quickly pull out my phone and call my brother.

"Hello Rebekah," I hear him pick up.

"Hello brother, you'll never guess what I found out," I tell him.

"What?"

"The doppelganger is still alive and quite healthy if I might add."

"Impossible, I killed her."

"Well, I'm watching her, her younger brother, that vampire Anna, Damon Salvatore, and the Bennett witch."

"I was fooled."

"Yes, but I have a plan."

"Please share, dear sister."

"They have this senior prank night thing going on. Compel Stefan to enjoy one night of freedom with his friends. Don't let him speak of us, but let him have a good time. That way their guard is down for awhile. They'll think you've gone soft. Then you strike. Even harder than before," I smile as I tell Klaus my plan.

"Brilliant as ever, Rebekah," He congratulates me and then hangs up. I just smirk at the now happy friends before I leave. Boy, aren't they in for a surprise? They'll regret the day they tricked my brother. Enjoy the happiness you have for now, for soon you'll wish you could come back to these times of laughter. I laugh as I run through the forest and onto the place where I'm staying.


	11. Chapter 11

\ Stefan's P.O.V

We finally arrived at the one place I hoped never to see again as long as Klaus was still alive. Finally back in Mystic Falls. The whole ride to get here was very uncomfortable. Klaus had gotten a phone call from his sister. Unfortunately, Klaus moved far away from me so I couldn't hear any of their conversation. I just hope that he doesn't know about Elena still being alive. If he did, Elena would become his number one target. I wouldn't be able to handle that.

"So, Stefan, how long did you think you could keep your little secret from me?" Klaus asks. I just raise my eyebrows at him, acting as if I didn't know what he was talking about. "Oh, don't play games with me, Stefan. I always win. Elena is still alive and you had to have known about it," Klaus continues on, a warning tone now evident in his voice. I sigh.

"I was hoping for a lot longer than this. Enough that eventually you would just give up and never return to Mystic Falls," I tell him.

"Should have told me the truth, Stefan. This could cost you dearly you know," Klaus says, almost making it a threat.

"You've already taken my freedom and everything else in my life with it. There is nothing you can take from me anymore," I say, looking away, suddenly very tired of this conversation.

"You do not know what the future has in store for you, Stefan. But I do know what is in store for you tonight," Klaus says. I sigh again and make the vital mistake of turning my head to look at him.

"What?" I ask.

Soon he is compelling me, "Tonight is senior prank night at the high school. You're going to go there and help out. You can be like the Stefan before all of this happened and you will enjoy tonight. Think of it as a gift. One last night with your friends before I take you away again. And do not speak of me or my sister to anyone. Got it?"

I nod. He stops compelling and walks away. I blink a couple of times. Then I get excited realizing tonight is senior prank night. I better hurry if I don't want to miss it!

Bonnie's P.O.V.

We were at the school in time. When we got there Caroline, Matt, and Tyler were already there. The atmosphere around them was tense and awkward. Caroline really needs to chose one of those boys and live with her decision. I really hope she chooses Matt because she is really the only thing he has left in his little world.

Caroline was sitting on a bench, Tyler on top of a table, and Matt was leaning against a tree all in front of the school. All of us walked up to them. Jeremy excitedly telling Anna everything about the school, getting her ready to go in. Soon, she too would be a student here. Jeremy was holding her hand and leaning close to her. Caroline gave me a look and I knew that she meant we were going to talk about it at some point. Elena sat down on the bench and I reached for Damon. My hand found his. He gently squeezed my hand and I walked all the way over to my best friends.

I was going to say something to Caroline when we all felt a new presence come upon us. We all turned to see Stefan walking up to us.

"Stefan?" Elena called, standing up, eyes wide with hope. He nods, smiling brightly.

"I can't quite explain why I'm here ok. Klaus compelled me to come here and enjoy one last good night with you guys before we leave again. Only thing is I can't tell you anything about Klaus, sorry," Stefan says, his green eyes filling with every emotion possible. I can't help but feel as if this is a trap of somehow. I should say something but Elena is the first one of us to find her voice.

"Then, let's not waste tonight sitting here. Let's enjoy it before you have to go again," Elena says, smiling brightly at him. I see him turn happier. I think this is what they both needed. Some time together and a chance to say goodbye. I guess I can let them have tonight and try and not think this is somehow a trap that we are walking into. I know Elena knows she has to say goodbye but I guess its alright if she puts that off for now. "So, Caroline, what's the plan for tonight?" Elena asks, getting Caroline to become the bossy leader she naturally was that we all know and love.

"Well, first who is your new friend?" Caroline asks us, mainly Jeremy though.

"I'm Anna," Anna says, smiling friendly.

"Oh, and how does everyone know you exactly?" Caroline asks.

"CAROLINE," Elena and I say in union. She doesn't need to be mean to Anna. Sure, I haven't caught her up on everything yet, but still. It's not like Anna hurt Caroline or something. Anna is such a sweet girl. She doesn't need Caroline to be mean to her.

"What? I was just wondering how all of you knew her," Caroline defends herself.

"Oh, I'm Jeremy's girlfriend," Anna replies, still trying to be nice but I can tell she just wants to be mean. And I don't blame her. Caroline can be a little mean at times but she is still a great friend and sister to me. Caroline raises her eyebrows at me and I motion to her that I'll explain later.

"Alright then. Jeremy and Damon can go set something up in Alaric's room. I know with Jeremy's artistic skills and Damon being Damon they can come up with something to get Alaric. Then Tyler, you and Anna set up the cups full of beer in the gym. Make sure you add the stuff that falls when the teacher crosses the trip wire to look at the cups. Stefan and Elena, please go confetti the swimming pool. Oh and if you think of something else do that too. Then Matt, Bonnie, and I will go and turn over the desks in the classrooms. Once you've finished what you are doing, come see me to know what you are doing next, ok?" Caroline quickly gives everybody their assignments. We all nod our ok's and start heading off to do what we are suppose to before Caroline can say anymore.

Tyler looked reluctant to leave Caroline with Matt but with a look from Caroline, he headed off towards the gym with Anna in tow. Matt, to avoid any awkwardness, quickly headed to any classroom with Caroline and I following him.

"Ok, girly, spill. Who is that Anna chick and since when is she Jeremy's girlfriend?" Caroline demands as soon as we enter the nearest classroom.

"Wow, care. Chill, I'm sure there is a good explanation for all of this," Matt says, sensing Caroline's interrogation method being stress and pressure to get me to spill.

"Thank you Matt, and there is a good explanation. Jeremy and I realize that our relationship just wasn't working out. Sure it had its ups and its downs, but we were more friends than boyfriend girlfriend," I tell Caroline as I sit down on top of a desk, knowing this could take a while. Matt turned a couple over and started stacking the desks, trying keep Caroline in a happy mood. We all know how stressed she can get when her plans don't work out how they should.

"Ok, so you broke up. And he moves on this fast. Bonnie, who is this Anna girl?" Caroline asks, sounding a bit nicer but still pushing for info.

"Anna was his girlfriend before me. She was a vampire that he fell in love with, that he is in love with. They didn't break up. That Gilbert device I didn't take care of gave her away. The police took her away like they did Damon. Jeremy fought for her but couldn't save her. In the end, Jeremy's uncle John staked Anna before he set the place on fire," I told her, filling her in on what I knew about Anna and Jeremy.

"She should be dead then and not here with Jeremy. So, how is she here?" Caroline continues. Matt just shakes his head, smirking a little bit at Caroline's persistence.

"I learned this spell that could bring dead vampires back. They become human with better senses. I brought Anna back for Jeremy because I felt bad because it is kind of my fault she was killed in the first place and plus I moved on while we were still technically going out," I finish up, hoping Caroline wouldn't ask questions about who I moved onto but knowing Caroline, she is most definitely going to.

"Wait, who is the new guy then? And don't think about lying Bonnie Bennett," Caroline says, teasing me but still expecting an answer.

"You're not going to like the answer," I warn her.

"I don't care right now, just tell me who and stop stalling," Caroline responds.

"Damon," I tell her.

"As in Damon Salvatore?" Caroline asks and I nod. I watch as confusion and anger mix in her eyes. Yes, her and Damon have gotten past what he did to her but she still hates him. And I know she thought I hate him too. And I thought so too but now I'm not so sure. I love him but yet I still hate him but the love seems to be stronger. Damn confusing feelings. Damn confusing Damon. He can be an ass, a jerk, a douche, hell he can be every rude name in the book and then the next moment he is everything those names aren't. God, there is no figuring him out and its confusing and so appealing. And I just don't know about Damon and that is definitely not going to sit well with Caroline because she wants answers that I don't have yet.

"Are you sure about this Bonnie? I know Damon has changed majorly and all but he is still Damon. The Damon that you and I had bonding time over hating him and all. I mean I'll support you 100% because we are friends, but do you love him? I can't say because well I haven't seen you around him and all. So, I'm just checking as your friend/sister," Caroline goes rambling on, and even Matt is staring. He has always been a big brother to me and I know he'll protect me and all.

"Caroline, honestly everything is just so confusing right now that I don't know. I do love him, I realize that. I just can't tell you everything because I don't quite yet understand it all either, ok?" I say, hoping she'll drop the subject.

"Oh yeah, of course Bonnie. But when you do finally understand, I expect to be included in and told all of it, ok?" She says and I nod. We both smile at how our friendship works. Its weird but it works. "Oh, Matty, I'm sorry. We were talking and you've gotten all this work done. We should be helping you. Come on, Bonnie, let's go to work instead of making Matt do it all," Caroline says, getting back to her old self.

Matt did do most of the work in this classroom though. He has got the desks into a bunch of pyramids by the time we were done ranting and talking. Basically by the time we were done being girls and sharing gossip. Soon, we were going from classroom to classroom setting up all the desks the same way. Caroline and Matt occasionally bumping into each other, smiling shyly, saying sorry, and gazing into each other's eyes. Which I thought was basically eye sex the way they were going at it. A couple of times I had to clear my throat to let them know I was still there. They'd laugh nervously and brush it off. I'd smirk and think about how I have to tell Elena and somehow with her help get Caroline and Matt back together. Sorry Tyler, I know you like her and all but I don't think she is quite over Matt yet.

Soon all of us met up in the hallway again.

"So, what now?" Jeremy asks.

"Now this," Caroline says, pulling out different colored spray paint. There was pink, red, blue, green, black, yellow, orange, white, and purple. Caroline took pink, tossed me the green, Damon the black, Anna the red, Matt the blue, Elena the white, Stefan the orange, Jeremy the yellow, and Tyler the purple. "We go to all the classroom doors, paint something on there that we think of that teacher, and then exchange colors!" Caroline says excitedly. Caroline yelled go and we all took of running.

Things like the bitchiest teacher ever, boring snooze fest, or in Ric's case the best teacher ever, were written. Sure some of them got pretty bad, mainly when Tyler or Caroline were writing, but most of it was pretty typical. I'm sure the paint wasn't coming off anytime soon though, so the teachers were out of luck.

"Now, to the main office," Caroline ordered. We all entered the main office. "Pull out all records, files, etc. and start messing them up. Disorganize everything, put different records into the wrong files," Caroline says, smirking at the mess that was soon to be created. We put the switched records in student's files. We even changed a couple. Nothing was in alphabetical order anymore. Once all of that was done, Caroline pushed us into the principal's office.

"Bubble wrap the furniture, saw it in half, glue it to the ceiling wall or floor, I don't quite care. Just mess it up," Caroline says, giggling slightly. Soon the desk was sawed in half, the chairs were glued to the wall, cabinets were bubble wrapped, and etc. Everyone was working hard to destroy everything in sight. I just couldn't believe how much laughter was going on, jokes being shared, and a few romantic glances here and there. Tyler felt left out because Caroline did share some romantic glances with him but mostly with Matt. Stefan tickled Elena, helped her, and was well her boyfriend basically. Damon would brush up against me, kiss my cheek, or stare at me. A few times I rubbed up against him, kissed him for a second, and teased him all I could. Jeremy did everything with Anna. His arms wrapped around her showing her how to do something, suggesting things they could do, or sharing inside jokes. We turned senior prank night into senior prank and date night.

After a few more pranks, which Caroline organized and prepared, the school looked like all hell broke loose. We were deeply satisfied with our work and decided to celebrate with drinks at the grille. Tyler said he would just go home, I guess he was tired of loosing out with Caroline to Matt. I don't blame the guy either. Though he said he had a good time setting up all the pranks and would see us later. None of us were really friends with him besides Matt and Caroline. Though we said goodbye to him and maybe to come hang out with us sometime later. Well us minus Stefan. Either way I can't wait to go to the grille, drink, play pool or darts, and have a good time. It was definitely going to be an interesting end to our night. I just hope we get there soon!

**A/N And that is where I'll end this chapter, up next everybody hanging out at the grille. I wonder what's going to happen there? I don't know, guess I'll have to write it to find out. And you'll have to read it. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, its not the best but it is pretty good. No major drama in it. Maybe I'll save the major drama for a future chapter. Who knows? We'll see though. Anyways thanks for reading, please review! And I'll try to update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

Bonnie's P.O.V.

All of us got into our separate cars. I rode shotgun to Damon with Jeremy and Anna in the back. Elena chose to ride with Stefan and Caroline had Matt for a ride. The grille was going to be fun tonight. I just know it. Though I can quite put this eerie feeling of something is going to go wrong behind me. I feel it and its there. I just can't seem to ignore it. I just sigh contently, hearing Anna giggle, and Damon let me play with his ring again. I don't know why but I seem drawn to it. I guess its because Emily made it. A witch's artifact always draws a witch's attention. I'm just surprised Damon doesn't mind me messing with it. I won't take it off his hand because he needs it, but I keep turning and spinning it. I smile, realizing Damon will probably let me get away with a lot of things he wouldn't let others get away with.

Klaus's P.O.V.

"Nick, the Scooby gang is going to the grille tonight," Rebekah says, gaining my interest.

"Why? I thought it was just senior prank night," I say, turning my gaze to her.

"I don't know. For a good time I guess," Rebekah says, leaning back onto the wall as she shrugs.

"Well, why don't we go and have a good time as well dear sister?" I ask, a playful smirk playing on my lips. Rebekah smiles just as devious and her eyes light up at the idea.

"Perfect, just give me a couple moments to get myself ready," Rebekah says, going to go change. I smile, thinking tonight things are definitely going to be interesting at the least. I chuckle to myself, ready to watch the night unfold.

Bonnie's P.O.V.

We pull up to the grille and everyone piles into the door. The first place everyone heads to … the bar. I smile as we all sit down and order our drinks. I forgot how long it has been since we had a normal night out. Plus everyone here was pretty much coupled up.

"So, Saint Stefan, how are you holding up? Being with Klaus and all," Damon asks. Stefan tenses at the mention of Klaus, probably a side effect of being compelled not to say anything about Klaus.

"I'm holding up to say the least. I've drank … more human blood then I ever wanted to. When Klaus leaves me alone I still hold up the Stefan diet. Besides the blood he has force me to drink, everything is pretty normal. I guess so anyways," Stefan rambles on a little bit, trying to answer the question the best he can. Elena rubs his arm reassuringly. Her eyes say it all. She's sorry for him. I can understand her pain. Stefan drinks human blood in doses, not in large amounts. Stefan is basically a vegetarian vampire like the Cullens from twilight.

"Ever miss it here?" Jeremy asks.

"All the time," Stefan responds, "But it is good to see you again, Annabelle."

"It's just, Anna. Its good to see you to though," Anna responds.

"Right, my bad. I didn't know if we were on friendly terms or not," Stefan smiles at Anna. Anna just laughs.

"Stefan, you'll always be on good terms with me. I'll admit I wanted you killed after what happened to my mother, but the past is the past. Now, I can see you were just as hurt as the rest of because of Klaus and Katherine. So, I've decided to let grudges go and move on to the future now that I can have one," Anna says, her smile widening as she squeezes Jeremy's hand. "Thank you again, Bonnie. I could never have this if it wasn't for you," She tells me.

I shake my head at her. "I believe I owe you this, Anna. If I would have stopped the Gilbert device, or have gone to check out the warehouse where you guys were kept. You wouldn't have died," I tell her, letting myself explain why I believe I owe her this.

"Bonnie, I would have died whether you helped or not. John Gilbert wanted me dead. I blame that son of a bitch for my death. Not you. You did what you thought was right and I'll stand by your decision. I probably would have done the same thing if I were you too," She tells me and I smile a bit. Feeling much better having her tell me it wasn't my fault for her death.

"I'll drink to that," Matt says, getting ready to down a drink. All of raise our glasses with him, giving of a chorus of yeah before we all down our drinks.

"We have so much to drink to," Elena says thoughtfully.

"Like living to see today," I add, glancing around to see everyone nod.

"Being able to be in true love," Anna says glancing at Jeremy. Elena and Stefan share a look. I look to Damon who stares back at me and Caroline to Matt. Caroline looks away, getting shy under Matt's glance.

"To having friends that we can count on through this hellish nightmare we call life," Caroline says, earning a bunch of hell yeahs.

We just start downing drinks, letting everything go for once. Who needs to be mature right now? We need to be kids and to be normal. We've all had that taken away and now we're getting a taste of it.

"Let's play some pool or something. I miss the old days when I use to give Jeremy a dose of his stalker chick," Anna says laughing with Jeremy. We all looked at them confused. "Long story," Anna says, shrugging it off. We all just laugh and head towards the game area.

"Let's play some darts and make it a bit interesting," Caroline says, her bubbly personality showing back up. We all stare at her, eyebrows raised. "Ok, obviously… We are ALL a bit tipsy. So we take turns. Each of us getting two shots, who ever misses or has the lowest scores, answers a question truthfully," Caroline says, a smirk showing up on her face. We all laugh, probably thinking how stupid its going to be but yet we all agree anyways.

We all go up and do pretty well. Caroline on her second shot misses though. I see her eyes go wide and she shrugs.

"Elena, you should ask her if she still likes Matt," I whisper to Elena. Elena smiles and nods.

"So, Caroline…," Elena draws out, watching Caroline shift her weight from side to side. "You seem to be a little confused with your feelings and have a little love triangle going on," Elena says, laughing slightly. Caroline's eyes widen a little bit more as she laughs nervously. "So tell me, who do you truly have feelings for? Matt or Tyler?" Elena finally asks the question. Matt glances around the room nervously as Caroline lets out a small sigh.

"Of course, start with the big question why don't we?" Caroline stalls.

"Oh, Caroline, just answer the question," I tell her with a teasing tone to my voice. She sticks her tongue out at me. "Very mature, Care," I say, laughing it off.

"Fine, fine. Uh well, Tyler has been a good friend and he has been there for me through a lot. But so has Matt. With Tyler, he has changed and all but he is still the same jerk. And I really have to be careful around the full moon or he could kill me. While I enjoy Matt's shyness, speeches, kindness, and just being around him. Matt knows all the right things to say and I'm the one who ruined our relationship as I thought I would. I … just its …," Caroline rambles on, starting to mumble and stutter. We all give her a look saying wrap it up. Well, all of us except Matt. "Fine, I still really like. Well, basically love Matt," She says, looking away.

I see a blush crawl up to Matt's cheeks. I smile thinking this is a good way to start getting them together. So, before Matt can say anything, I say, "Alright, next round." Everybody starts playing again. This time, its Elena who loses.

"Elena, what did you think after reading all of Stefan's journals?" Caroline asks before anyone else even had time to think of a question. All of us but Elena shoot her a look. "What? I want to know. Sorry Stefan but you weren't always Saint Stefan. I know you've had your rough patches and Elena has read about them. So I want to know what she thought," Caroline explains herself. I sigh and give Elena a sympathetic look.

"Well, I knew what I was going to read was going to be hard for me. These were Stefan's ripper days and all. The things I read did break my heart. I couldn't believe this was written by the Stefan I knew and love. I didn't want to accept it but I did because I love Stefan. I realize that he is a vampire and he was ripper and can still be a ripper. I know that the ripper side of him and the vampire side of him won't just disappear. I know that he isn't going to be the same Stefan I bumped into outside of the boy's bathroom, but I know I will always love him. I've said it before, Its always going to be Stefan," Elena says, the alcohol letting her express her feelings a bit more freely. Stefan had his head down in shame the whole time Elena spoke.

Elena took his face in her hands and brought her lips to his and they kissed passionately. Enough to make the rest of us clear our throats. We went back to playing the game. This game was going to put everything on the table. We were going to look at each other differently after this. We were going to know so much more about each other. Secrets that we thought we would never tell, were going to be told whether we liked it or not. At the end of the game, it was me who lost.

"Not to offend you or anything," Elena started off, "But how are you so sure Damon truly loves you," Caroline finishes, sending a glare in Damon's direction. I feel him wrap an arm around my waist as he looks away, trying to appear emotionless and uninterested.

"I know Damon isn't perfect. You can call him many different names. I know I will always have this part of me that truly hates him but there is a greater part of me that wants to and does love him. Love isn't an easy concept to him because Katherine screwed it all up. Then of course there was Elena. And I know there is always a possibility of him even liking Elena, but when its just me and him. The world and all its troubles are gone. We're just two people. I trust him and I know he trusts me. I know our personalities will get in the way down the road. I know we're going to fight and its not going to be perfect. But the moments when they are perfect, are the moments that lets me know he does love me," I give my little mini rant/speech that I know I'll probably have to give for the rest of my life as long as I'm with Damon. I already know about the bad things about Damon.

Trust me, I know. He almost killed me once and yet I still love him. So, there isn't telling me anything to make me not love him. I know his bad side. I've seen it, witness it, felt it, and had it directed towards me. But I've also seen the good Damon, the human side. The side he doesn't want you to know exists. I can deal with both sides. I want to deal with both sides.

I turn around, and tilt Damon's face towards mine. I kiss him gently at first and then again with more passion. I can hear the girls awe from behind me. I pull away and smile at Damon as I see those icy eyes of his melt a little and become warmer. He can be the Damon they all know and put up with later. Right now, he is the Damon I fell in love with.

"How about we stop playing this game? Before something major breaks out and we all end this perfectly good night with fighting," Anna suggests. All of us quickly agree. The guys go to play pool and us girls head to the foosball table.

We all smile nervously at each other, knowing that most of us were feeling awkward now that we poured our hearts out in front of all of us. I know I was.

"Haha, so we're all officially messed up, screwed up, and whatever else again," Caroline says, trying to lighten the mood. We all laugh and start to play foosball.

Stefan's P.O.V.

Wow is all I have to say. Things are definitely going to be awkward for everybody. No more alcohol for us like that. Not unless we have less drama going on. Damon quickly put his walls back up now that Bonnie isn't here to tear them down.

"Alright, bet you all 10 bucks each that I'll win this pool game," Damon says, getting ready to play.

"You're on," Jeremy says, ready for a challenge. Matt just nods his consent and I sigh before I agree to Damon's wager. We start playing pool, all of us probably have a lot on our minds. If we do, we don't show it. I know I have a million different thoughts right now. Damon must have a lot on his mind too and Matt. Jeremy is probably thanking god that Anna or himself didn't lose.

It was an interesting game, I'm just glad to be getting back to normal stuff again. Like right now, I might be out ten dollars to Damon. He may not play often but he plays to win. Matt and I are definitely going to lose. My money is on either Damon or Jeremy to win.

"So, your daily dose of stalker chick huh bore-a-me?" Damon asks, taking his turn. Jeremy laughs and rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah, when I first met her. She was interested in all of the Gilbert and vampire history stuff. I didn't know she was a vampire then. She wanted John Gilbert's journal, so she started popping up everywhere. The library, here, school, and in the main square. She called it my daily dose of stalker chick because I said she was a bit stalkerish," Jeremy explains.

"That isn't a long story," Damon points out, using Anna's words.

"Well, that's the short form of the long story," Jeremy says as he takes his turn.

"Sometimes the story is better when its short," Matt adds, standing back watching the game. I just nod, thinking that the short version is always easier to tell too.

"Well, then don't mind me ruining your short story telling time then," A new voice speaks. We all freeze and tense up. "Do you mind, if I come and join your fun? I'm sure we can put the past behind us for now and do this bonding thing you all are trying? No?" The voice continues.

We all murmur one word. That one word is a name. That one name being Klaus.

Bonnie's P.O.V.

We were getting into our foosball game. It was Anna and myself against Caroline and Elena. Anna and I were winning. Caroline was trying hard and Elena couldn't stop smiling. It was turning out to be a good game when we heard someone walk up.

She was blond and smiled very friendly.

"Hello, mind if I join you?" She asks with her British accent. We all glanced at each other before responding.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself first. I'm Rebekah, Klaus's sister," She says, her friendly smile turning into a devious one. All of us froze with a look of horror on our faces, suddenly very worried and unaware of what to do next.

**A/N and there is the chapter. I know I got a little more speech-y in this one. Hope you liked and I hope to update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

Damon's P.O.V.

Shit, this son of bitch just had to show up. He couldn't give us one night of peace before completely turning our lives into hell, could he?

"What? Did my presence really make you all that speechless?" Klaus asks. Cocky bastard. Jeremy just rolls his eyes, Matt scoffs, and Stefan just sits there with a stony glare. Its not that he left us speechless. It more like we have nothing to say to that prick. Klaus is almost better than me at being the bad guy. Ok, he is better than me. Only because he'll do anything to get what he wants and I'll do almost anything to get what I want.

"You know, its very impolite to stare," Klaus says, walking up closer towards us.

"Since when are manners a big deal to you? Cause if they are obviously you have a twisted sense of manners," I tell him, looking him straight in the eye.

"My manners are twisted? What about yours, Damon?" He asks in a calm voice with a teasing look in his eyes.

"My manners almost nonexistent but I'm not the one going on about manners, now am I?" I fire back at him. Jeremy and Matt just watch as I dare to argue with an original vampire. Stefan just continues to glare at Klaus.

"True. I did bring up the subject, but you see I was just trying to make polite conversation," Klaus says, appearing to be innocent of any wrongdoing.

"Let's just grab the girls and go," Jeremy says, wanting to be anywhere but here. I don't blame the kid for wanting to leave. Better safe than sorry for now since we don't have anything good enough to against Klaus.

"Don't worry about your girlfriends, they are very safe for now," Klaus says, sitting down in a chair nearby. He watches our every move and expression.

"What do you mean safe for now?" Matt asks, tensing slightly. Smart kid, don't show him a reaction. Well to much of a reaction anyway.

"My sister, Rebekah, is taking good care of them. That is none of them anger her, of course," Klaus says, leaning back in the chair. "You see, Rebekah was just itching to get out of the house and have a good time. How do you say, um, yes hit the town for awhile," Klaus continues on, acting as if we were all friends.

I just clench and unclench my fists. The longer we can keep him talking, hopefully the less angry his sister stays. He could give the word and then Bonnie and the other girls would be dead. If having one original alive is bad, having two is much worse. We already found that out with Elijah but he is unreachable for now. An original vampire sister though might be way worse than an original vampire brother.

"I didn't mind. I wanted to see how my favorite band of friends was doing anyway," Klaus continues on. Damn jerk just won't shut up. Talking to us all friendly like, what is his plan? This little game he insists on playing with us is reached its limit. Its time he started to lose instead of keeping up this little winning streak of his.

"So, how are you?" He asks, eyeing each of us.

"Fine," Stefan says, coldness plain in his voice. He doesn't even try to sound nice.

"Could be much better," Matt says, looking away. Jeremy just walks away, pretending to be interested in the pool game once more.

"And you, Damon? I hear you have a girlfriend," Klaus says, smirking so much I want to hit him so badly to wipe it off his face. "Now, it wouldn't be Elena, would it? I mean think how much that would hurt your brother if it was," Klaus mocks us, trying to get a reaction.

"Elena is alright, but I can do much better," I say, mocking his friendly tone. If Stefan gets pissed, that is his own problem. Who cares what this bastard thinks or what I have to say? Oh, that's right. Stefan does because Stefan cares about everything.

"Hmm, I could have sworn you and Elena were going to end up together. It just seemed … like something you do," Klaus says, boredom entering his tone. He watches Stefan twist and grins in pleasure. "Well, if it isn't the lovely Elena, who is it? That sweet little thing, Caroline?" Klaus asks, directing his gaze so he could watch Matt better. Matt just continues to look over the pool game with Jeremy. Not even bothering to give Klaus a reaction though I know it must be eating him up on the inside.

"You mean the vampire Barbie? No thank you. Tried it, had it, don't want it," I say, still mocking his tone and friendly smile. I can sense Matt's anger start to rise. Hmm, I must still be a sore subject for him and little Blondie.

"Well, then it must be that new girl you guys are with. Is it just me or does she remind you of Annabelle? You know pearl's daughter," Klaus just moves on. "I mean, come on. They look the same and are just so similar, I could almost swear that they are the same person. Of course that can't be because nice little Anna died at the hands of John Gilbert," he continues, making sure to remind Jeremy of how his little girlfriend had died. At the hands of his own uncle.

I knew Jeremy was ready to snap. His posture said it all. I'll beat him to it though.

"You're right. It is uncanny how much alike they are but no. Why would I ever get with a girl like that? You know me, I'm more of the one who is in control rather than being controlled by someone much older than me if that were to be the Anna you speak of," I tell Klaus, making sure to keep my cool for now. Before we leave though, I'm definitely going to snap. Just not enough to get myself killed.

"Then who else could it be? I mean it can't be the Bennett witch. A girl like Bonnie would never take a chance on someone like you. She is so much better than you and she knows it, so why would she ever like you. How could she? I mean she deserves so much better than the man that killed her grandmother, almost killed her, and has single handedly made her life much more like hell. I mean you aren't the only one who has made her life a living hell but you did help it along quite a bit, no?" Klaus says, rubbing everything I've done wrong in my face.

But that is the last straw. I can't take it any longer. I'm so fucking tired of his insults and his cunning way of making you lose the game. He can shove his little game up his ass for all I care. His game is just a hell of a way to torture us. He deserves to be killed a million times over.

I lunge at him and I swing to punch him. He easily deflects my hits. I keep trying to hit him and he just sits there, blocking me as if it took him no effort. Then he grabs my arm turns it behind my back and knees me in the stomach.

"I thought you had more patience than that, Damon. I guess no one should mess with your little witch then huh? Though running out of patience like this whenever she is mentioned won't help either," Klaus say, his accented voice echoing in my head. Man, I fucking hate that voice and that accent. Just how proper he talks, like he is better than you. Plus, it is so charming on the girls. Its annoying and tiring. Plus one hell of another trick to earn him extra points with all the girls in this town. The sheriff is a girl, the mayor is a girl, and probably many other important jobs in town are girls.

I cough, catching my breath again. I clench my jaw and stand up. If only he would disappear and leave us all alone. Mystic falls would go back to being a peaceful little town instead of vampire central.

"Would anyone else like to take a shot at me? I promise not to hurt you. Much anyways," Klaus says, smirking once again as he sits back down in his chair. "No? Good, now what do you say we try this whole bonding thing again?" Klaus says like he is offering us a good deal.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to do anything with you," I spit out at him.

"When hell freezes over," Jeremy responds.

"Fuck you, man," Matt says.

"I think we've had enough bonding to last an eternity, Klaus," Stefan says. Once again his nice proper way of showing manners again. Though at least I can hear the venom in his words instead of that usual Stefan politeness.

"Come on now, I'm not that bad. Am I?" Klaus asks, his smirk disappearing. Good, thank god that smirk is gone.

"What do you think?" I ask him, an edge to my tone.

"Hell yes you are," Jeremy says. Matt just rolls his eyes and Stefan gives him a look like you've got to be kidding me.

"And to think I was hoping to walk away with some new friendships tonight," Klaus says. All of us just breathe in and let it out angrily. I look at the pool game and resume the game. The others join in and Klaus watching us. His smirk now a frown since we took the attention away from him. Oh poor him, we're done listening to him talk.

He pulls out his phone and sends a text. To who, I don't know. Do I care? No, unless its his sister Rebekah. Do I want to know what it says? No, unless it has something to do with the girls. Will I try to find out anything about it? No, because that is just playing right into his trap. He wants us to do something. He wants us to react to him. He wants to anger us. I'm not giving him the upper hand tonight. I'm not just going to fold and let him have his way. He'll have to fight for it if he wants it that way.

Klaus gets a text back and as he reads it his smirk returns.

"Come now, why don't we take this little get together to my house? Rebekah says the girls have very nicely accepted the offer and are already there," Klaus says, emphasizing every single word.

"Like the girls would ever do that," I mutter.

"Why don't you look for them. I can assure you that they are indeed at my house with my sister," Klaus tells us. I glance to Stefan and we quickly run off. I check the bathroom and the bar. Stefan checks booths and tables. We run outside and check every possible place they could be and turn up with nothing. We run back to where we left Matt, Jeremy, and Klaus.

"You son of a bitch, you really did take the girls," I almost yell at him.

"I told you I wasn't lying to you. There is no reason for me to lie," Klaus says, tapping his fingers against the pool table. "So, you ready to go?" He asks, eyeing the door.

"As long as we get the girls back unharmed," Stefan says, trying to make a deal with Klaus. I know it will backfire in the end but we need to get the girls out of Klaus's way. I know all of us would pay any price to know they are safe and won't be harmed.

"Of course. They are guests in my house after all," Klaus says. Stefan nods, and motions for Klaus to lead the way. Jeremy, Matt, Stefan, and I fall behind him and follow to him to his house. Klaus is leaning on his car by the time we all park outside of his house which is much more like a mansion. A lot better than Stefan's and my boarding house.

"Now I know it isn't glorious or well that great. Rebekah and I will have a new one built after awhile. We are planning to move to mystic falls," Klaus says, leading us towards the doors. Matt just looks at the house wide eyed and Jeremy looks around like he is surveying the place. Probably looking for exits, hiding place, safe getaways, etc. Have to hand it to him, he can be pretty smart when he wants to be.

"I thought we were staying in a hotel," Stefan says, looking at the place like this is the first time he has ever saw it.

"Change of plans, Stefan, change of plans," Klaus explains, still smiling.

"Welcome home brother. I have shown our female guests to their rooms," A short blond girl says to Klaus. So this must be Rebekah.

"Hello Stefan. You must be Damon, Matt, and Jeremy," She says, pointing each of us out. She has done her homework I see because she knew who we all were.

"Yeah yeah, let's cut the small talk. Where are the girls," I say, rather impatiently.

"In their rooms. I'd like to play a game," Klaus says, smiling.

"They're done with your games, Klaus," Stefan says with a warning tone.

"They may think or believe they are done but they are not done until I say so," Klaus says, with a much edgier tone than Stefan could ever come up with.

"How long is this game?" I ask.

"As long as it shall take," Rebekah responds. God, she speaks with the same accent and properness as both her brothers do.

"And if we don't play this game?" Matt asks.

"I keep whichever girl you are playing for. She gets to sit here, live here, and do whatever I please for as long as she shall live. I assume you'll be playing for your girlfriends of course," Klaus responds.

"So if we wing we get the girls?" Jeremy asks.

"Correct," Rebekah says, yawing slightly as if she were bored.

"And what happens if we lose?" Jeremy asks another question.

"I keep the girl. And maybe if you have annoyed me enough, I'll kill you," Klaus says. "So, sounds like a deal?" Klaus asks, a devious look spreads across his face.

"There is absolutely no other way of getting the girls back?" Stefan asks, glancing around the place.

"Nope, none," Rebekah answers.

"Then let's play. How do you even play this game first?" I ask.

"Quite simple, really," Klaus says, smiling. His looks giving no clues on what is going to happen.

**A/N and there is the chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, hope you liked it! Review and comment if you liked it or not. I love reading your opinions. Some of you have had great ideas for this story. Like this whole game idea was actually thought of by my friend who sent me a message through fan fiction. So if you have any ideas, just message them to me and maybe they might show up in the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Damn originals. That is what I kept muttering underneath my breath as banged against the door. Its too dark in here to see and I don't even know where here is. For all I know I could be in the middle of nowhere. I rather be in the middle of nowhere then stuck somewhere with Klaus. I'm probably stuck in the middle of nowhere with Klaus and his damn sister right now.

That is just great. It was suppose to be a fun night. A night to be a normal teenager where my biggest worry is which boy is Caroline going to choose. Or what teachers am I going to be stuck in detention with when they see what happened to their classrooms. Or the best one yet, when is my dad coming home from his business trip.

Those are the problems I wish I was stuck with right now. Being locked away somewhere is not one of them. Wondering what is going to happen to me and how to get revenge on those stupid originals isn't one either. I sigh as I rub my hands together, sore from beating on what I think is the door.

Rebekah or whatever is going to pay big time. This is not how I imagined spending my night. I was enjoying my game of foosball before she showed up. Once she showed up everything just went downhill. I can't quite remember what happened. I remember she was insulting the guys at the bar. Saying something like it is such a pity that none of them are cute. Or that all the cute ones were taken.

That's what pissed me off at her. The way she sighed and then said, "Stefan is claimed by Elena though I can't quite see why. Sure she is pretty but obviously he should have learned from his little love affair with Katherine. Then poor Matt stuck in a love triangle he just can't get out of. The blond Barbie doesn't love him truly. She'd rather chase that horrible ugly mutt of a werewolf. Though the werewolf isn't that ugly. I just don't like dogs."

I was just a little angry at that but she had to go on. "And the stoner in love with a vampire. It is a touching love story. Especially now that the vampire is human. Now he is free to break you heart and not get killed. Then Damon. The psychopath in love with the witch that swore she hated him. Now that is definitely not normal."

I was so angry that my powers went off. They threw a wooden chair at her. Sure, she caught it and it didn't hurt her. Made me feel a hell of a lot better now that she was done talking and bashing us. Love isn't suppose to be normal or whatever. Its weird and messed up. Especially in this town. But hey, at least we have love. Can she say that? I don't think so.

God and that accent of hers. Sure it sounds nice when it isn't insulting you. When it is insulting you, it gets so fucking annoying. I think they have British accents because then they sound all prim and proper no matter what they are saying. Then whatever they say just sounds better. Which goes with their personalities. Klaus and Rebekah definitely come off as people who think they are better than you. Unless of course they are sucking up. Then they just sound sweet.

Which is definitely one thing they are not. They are like the ultimate villains. And I thought Damon was bad. Well, he is. At least he has a conscience though. Damon makes a good villain. Klaus and Rebekah are good villains. That's ok. I can't wait to get rid of them. Then mystic falls can go back to what was normal before our population became swamped with vampires.

I sigh again and run my hands over my face. I got to rest my powers. The sooner I get out of here the better. The longer I stay, the better chance of dying. I got to find the others too. I don't know what happened to Elena, Caroline, or Anna. I'm sure they can handle themselves but still, it would be a lot easier on me to know if they were ok or not.

Damon's P.O.V.

"I'm absolutely fascinated by board games, aren't you?" Klaus asks, with a gleam in his eyes that I just didn't like. The room was silent as he glanced between all of us. He sighed and then continued on. "Fine. Well think of this house as a huge 3D board of monopoly. But this game you've all agreed to play isn't monopoly," Klaus goes on.

"Then what the hell is it?" Jeremy asks, glaring daggers at Klaus. Klaus just glares back, smirking that stupid smirk of his. The one that all of us right now probably want to wipe off his face. I'm sure the thought has crossed each of our minds at least once.

"Each room has a game in it. Chess, checkers, etc. You'll play the game either against me or Rebekah. If you win, you must answer a question. Answer correctly and you'll move on. Search each room carefully. Who knows where Rebekah has hidden the girls?" Klaus says, a teasing tone entering his voice.

"That's it?" Matt asks. Klaus nods.

"What are the catches then?" Stefan asks, folding his arms across his chest. Klaus raises an eyebrow. "Nothing is ever that easy. Not with you anyway, Klaus. So what's the catch?" Stefan asks again.

"Well, for starters… I hope you are physically and mentally fit. Second, the game starts at midnight. Third, we'll play until midnight the next day. Fourth, I've decided that if you lose, we play another game," Klaus says, smiling again.

"And let me guess, the game will be your choice," I say, staring at him.

"That it would be," Klaus says, matching my tone evenly. "Now, I'll show you to your rooms where you can rest until midnight. Feel free to look around your rooms but do not leave them. You'll regret it if you do," Klaus says with a warning tone.

"Why, what will you do? Kill us? If that was your goal, you would have killed us already," I say, rolling my eyes.

"True, very true Damon. But why not give a demonstration of what I could do?" Klaus asks politely but in a very serious tone. He walks over to his desk and pushed a button on the remote. A screen came out of nowhere and on it were Anna, Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie. You could see them but you couldn't see where they were.

"Let's see… let's go with an electric shock," Klaus says, smiling just a tad. He pushed a button and second later the girls body started to shake a little from being shocked.

"OK! I get it, no leaving the room," I said, anger clear in my voice. He pushed a button and the girls stopped shaking.

"See? I don't need to hurt you physically while I have them. Look around, Damon. Jeremy is good at wearing a mask but you can feel his emotions. Anger at me for doing that, sadness for the pain his girl must be feeling, and fear of what could happen to her," Klaus goes on walking behind Jeremy.

"Matt is even better at keeping his emotions well hidden. Though he must be feeling the anger at me, the fear for Caroline," Klaus says quietly, walking towards Matt.

"Stefan, here has just started to work his way back to Elena. Only to watch her be tortured. Sure, only for a couple of seconds but still, just imagine his pain," Klaus says, mocking Stefan.

"Then you Damon. Who is an open book. Sure you'll hide your emotions but you couldn't stand to watch that, huh?" Klaus teases me.

"And you're a bastard who needs to torture others to make them feel what he feels. I mean come on. Where is your family, Klaus? The one you treasure. Well, Elijah surely treasured. He only stays with you to get his family back. Not because he likes you. You're all alone," I fight back. Surprisingly using my words this time. Klaus just shuts up, waves his hands and walks away.

"Alright, let's go. You've pissed Nick off and he has shown you what he can do. I think that is enough for one night, don't you?" Rebekah says, ushering us up the stairs. I just let out an angry breath as I walked up the stairs. Serves the son of a bitch right. He wants to torture us, we should be able to torture him.

Alls fair in love and war and he wants to play both. He messed with our loved ones, so I brought up his. He wants to fight this war with us, We might as well fight back. If he can't handle it, he shouldn't dish it out. I can't wait until I push him over the edge. Slowly but surely, I will get to him. That's what I do best. Ask Stefan how is eternity of hell and misery turned out.

I play the game to win and I do intend to win this game. I will get Bonnie back. I will kill Klaus. And I will feel great about it. Just as good as he feels when he tortures us. So good luck Klaus, may the best vampire win.


	15. Chapter 15

No One's P.O.V.

Rebekah walked up the stairs to fetch her "guests" who would be taking part in the games tonight. She started out by getting Matt. A boy, a cut boy, but none the less a boy. Well, that's what he was to Rebekah's standards anyway. He quietly fell behind the blond vampire, letting her lead him to where he was suppose to go. Only one person was floating through his mind right now, Caroline.

Rebekah lead him to a door. She stood aside and pushed open the door, leaving Matt all alone to figure it out on his own. He entered the room and saw that his game was checkers. Matt was thanking god he got an easy game. Well, a game he knew how to play at least. Now, all he had to do was sit there and wait to find out who is opponent would be. Would it be Klaus, the twisted evil bastard of a vampire, or Rebekah, the pretty blond vampire who followed her brother around like a puppy.

If it were Matt's choice, he'd pick neither. He'd pick anyway that meant leaving alive with all the others without having to deal with any of these damn original vampires. But of course, Matt never gets his way so its not like that matters at the moment. What matters at the moment was beating Klaus's games. That is what Matt had to focus on right now, not anything else that could be a problem.

Rebekah escorted Jeremy next. Quickly walking through the halls, she found the room that was meant for Jeremy. Rebekah would admit, there was a lot more to Jeremy then meets the eye. A troubled kid who only wants to spend the rest of his life with his girlfriend. Its such a funny thing what people in love would do for the ones they love. Or at least that was Rebekah's thinking. Of course she knew she didn't have room to judge. For she knew she'd do anything for her family.

Jeremy entered the room and saw a deck of cards labeled 21. So, he gets to play a game of luck. Jeremy rolls his eyes, thinking it's the perfect choice for the kid who has no luck except for bad luck. Jeremy wasn't particularly excited for the games. Playing games of any kind was never Jeremy's specialty. That was more Elena's thing then it was Jeremy's. Now he wishes he would have played all these games with Elena when he had the chance to.

Next to be directed to his new room was Stefan. In Rebekah's opinion, Stefan was the more interesting Salvatore brother. Maybe not the cuter one, but the more interesting one. Damon seemed pretty open and shut to Rebekah. But Stefan was layered and deeper. Of course spending most of your eternal life grieving can do that to a person. Plus the fact she had a fling with Stefan the ripper all those years ago just brings back memories every time she sees his face.

Rebekah brought Stefan to his room and never spoke a word to him. She didn't even open the door to push him. She just left him in front of the door. He quietly let himself in and sat down in one of the chairs behind the chess set. A logical game for the more rational and logical thinker of the group. Stefan sighed, remembering all the chess games he lost to his brother and father when he was human. Chess was definitely a game of patience and cunning wit.

The last one to be moved by Rebekah was Damon. The one who in Rebekah's mind, could give her brother a run for his money in being a villain. Damon was the kind of guy who would promise hell one day and deliver the next. Rebekah knew Damon meant trouble. After all brains, good lucks, and a somewhat psychotic way of thinking never mix well. No matter how attractive they make a person.

Damon entered his room, not knowing what to expect from Klaus. He found a set of jenga blocks. Damon laughed to himself, thinking about how stupid this was. Especially since the game was jenga. On closer examination though, Damon discovered the blocks were soaked for long hours in vervain. Enough to burn a vampire's hand upon touch. Damon was damn sure it was enough to damage an original too.

Rebekah walked into her brother's room to tell him she had finished her task. Each player was at the game chosen for him. They were ready for the games to begin. All was left was for Klaus and Rebekah to decide who played who.`

"Dear sister, which games would you like to play?" Klaus asked, standing up from his desk. He stretched as he waited for a reply.

"I do fancy the game 21," Rebekah said with a smile.

"The game or Jeremy," Klaus teases.

"The game. Though Jeremy does smell rather delicious," Rebekah said, leaning back into the door frame.

"Now, now sister. Play nice and no eating the guest," Klaus said as he waved his finger in a no motion.

"Buzz kill," Rebekah said under her breath.

"Rebekah, I guess you can play 21 and jenga," Klaus tells her.

"Why do I have to play jenga?" Rebekah demands.

"Because it was your idea to poison the blocks with vervain," Klaus tells her before walking to the door. "Now, don't you think its rude of us as hosts to keep our guests waiting past the scheduled time?" Klaus asks, glancing between the clock and Rebekah. Rebekah just sighs and moves out of the way so Klaus can walk through.

"Fine, but I'm playing 21 first," Rebekah says, folding her arms over her chest.

"Fine. I think I'll enjoy myself a game of checkers," Klaus says, making his way over to the stairs.

"Chess to hard for you, brother?" Rebekah teases.

"Of course not. I just do not want to be in the same room as Stefan right now. So, Matt will have to do for now," Klaus responds. Rebekah just rolls her eyes as she follows behind Klaus.

"Do you think they'll ever figure it out? I mean wind the game?" Rebekah asks her brother.

"Not before time runs out," Klaus responds, starting to skip steps on his way up

"You're eager to play a second round of games, aren't you?" Rebekah asks, skipping steps just like her brother.

"Of course I am. There isn't a better way to make new "friends"," Klaus responds. Rebekah laughs out loud.

"I doubt these people will ever be your friends, Nick," Rebekah says, meaning the salvatores, gilberts, etc. Klaus laughs at that and shrugs. He gets to the door where Matt and the game of checkers is. Klaus motions for Rebekah to get to wherever she may be going. Rebekah runs faster to the door Jeremy is at.

"You ready?" Klaus calls to Rebekah.

"Whenever you are," was Rebekah's response.

"Alright then let the games begin," Klaus said with a smile. He slowly lowered his hand onto the door know and let himself in. He was itching for a good game.


	16. Chapter 16

No One's P.O.V.

Rebekah opened the door and entered very quietly. She wasn't kidding when she said Jeremy smelled delicious. For a second she thought about taking a sip, but decided against it since Klaus warned her not to. She sat down in the chair across from Jeremy. Jeremy didn't smile, glare, or do anything. He sat there expressionless. Rebekah didn't quite know what to expect. She figured she'd get something from him. Something that showed his anger or hatred. Instead she was faced with nothing. That's what made her worry.

She reached out and took out the cards. Rebekah shuffled as she examined Jeremy closer. His body was tense but not too tense. His eyes seemed far away as if he were zoned out. He pretty much looked as if he were bored during school instead of in a house full of vampires and searching for his pretty little girlfriend. This would be unusual in any other town but here in Mystic falls, it was considered normal. Especially in Jeremy's group of friends.

"So… Do you like 21?" Rebekah asks, trying to make conversation. The complete and utter silence of the room was dreadful. Rebekah was beyond annoyed with it. She was ready for conversation or something. Even if it was the noise from some kind of music playing device Jeremy might have.

"Not really," Jeremy responded, watching Rebekah shuffle. She didn't even blink underneath his gaze. She noted that he didn't blink to often either though he did have to blink. Being human and all.

"Why not? 21 is a fun game," Rebekah said as she effortlessly dealt out the cards. Jeremy shrugged.

"I'm really not a games person if you haven't noticed," Jeremy said looking at his cards. "Hit me," He said a second later. Rebekah dealt him another card without looking away from him.

"I could tell," Rebekah responds as she looks at her cards and smiles. She flips them over, "19, what do you have?" Jeremy smirks a little bit and flips his cards over.

"20," he says. Rebekah looks at his cards. A ten and two fives.

"Good job. Your turn to deal," Rebekah says with a smile as she hands Jeremy the cards. He takes the cards and starts shuffling them.

"So, how many rounds of 21 do I have to play before I can look for Anna?" Jeremy asks as he finishes shuffling the cards.

"What? Am I that bad of company or something?" Rebekah asks, watching him deal the cards out.

"No. I just… I just want Anna," Jeremy responds, letting her look at her cards.

"Ah, ok. If you can beat me ten times, I'll ask you the question then you can look for Anna," Rebekah responds with a smile as she looks at her cards with ease. Jeremy looks at his and waits for her move. Rebekah flips hers, "A ten and a jack, I believe that is 21." Jeremy laughs just a little at her confidence. "So that is a tie at one?" Rebekah asks, scooping up the cards.

"Yup," Jeremy responds, watching her hands shuffle the cards. He starts tapping his fingers out of boredom as she takes her time shuffling. "So, can I ask you what kind of question you get to ask me?" Jeremy asks. Rebekah bites her lip slightly as she finishes shuffling.

"If you beat me this hand, yes," She responds, motioning for him to look at his cards as she finishes dealing them. Rebekah looks at hers as well. "You want to flip them first, or shall I?" Rebekah asks.

"I will," Jeremy says flipping his cards over. He shows off a nine and an eight. Rebekah flips her, showing that she has a ten and six. "Seventeen beats sixteen," Jeremy says with a smirk. "So I'm at two and you have one. Plus you have to answer my question," Jeremy says as he picks up the cards and takes the deck from her.

"Oh wipe the smirk off your face. The answer to your question is it has something to do with supernatural stuff. Whether it is something about the history of being supernatural or about one of your friends but that is all I will tell you," Rebekah says, leaning back in her chair but her eyes never leaving Jeremy. Jeremy nods as he deals out the next hand.

"Guess it's a good thing my aunt dates… dated a history teacher," Jeremy mutters.

"Right. Your aunt Jenna. Sorry about that. Nick does tend to kill people unnecessarily," Rebekah says, taking her cards.

"You can keep your sorry though I'm sure Ric would appreciate it," Jeremy says, still keeping the emotions hidden.

"Right. The history teacher you were talking about. I truly am sorry though Jeremy. Trust me, I know how important family is," Rebekah says as she flips over her cards, revealing an eight and a seven. Jeremy just sighs as he reveals his cards. He has a nine and a seven. "Looks like you win again. Seven more to go," Rebekah says, taking the cards. Jeremy nods, handing her his cards.

"So let me get this straight, Klaus is your brother?" Jeremy asks as she shuffles.

"Yup," Rebekah replies, looking up from her hands and straight at Jeremy.

"Is he your only brother?" Jeremy asks, staring back at her.

"No. I have others. You've met Elijah… haven't you?" Rebekah responds.

"Oh yeah. I kind of forgot about him," Jeremy says, shrugging.

"Well, I have more. Let's see there is Finn, Kol, and Henrick," Rebekah names her family as she deals out the cards. "There was one more, back when my family was human. But they died of the plague before me and my other brothers were born," Rebekah says.

"Where are your brothers?" Jeremy asks, glancing at his hand. Rebekah swallows as she just stares at Jeremy for a few minutes straight.

"Henrick … passed. Years ago, while we were human. Nick has hidden Finn and Kol somewhere. We have a dream of uniting our family once again, but Nick doesn't want anyone messing it up. So he has hidden Finn and Kol from Elijah and me. I was recently brought back to life. Well, I guess that's what you would call it," Rebekah says, flipping over hand and seeing it is 21. "Looks like I win," Rebekah says with a smile.

"That's my three to your two," Jeremy responds, taking his turn to shuffle the deck.

"Speaking of my brothers, where is Elijah? I haven't seen him at all," Rebekah says. Jeremy shrugs.

"Umm. Somewhere around town I guess. I don't know. I've never really spoken to the guy, so I wouldn't be the one to ask about him," Jeremy responds as he starts dealing out cards. Rebekah pouts her lips slightly as she looks at her cards and makes a hmm sound. Jeremy deals himself a couple more cards. "Damn, that's 28," Jeremy says, showing Rebekah his cards.

"15," Rebekah says as she shows Jeremy her cards. "We're tied. Three to three now," Rebekah says as she takes the card. She starts shuffling, "So what about you huh? Anything you'd like to share since you've heard about my brothers and my dream," Rebekah says, keeping the conversation going.

"You probably know all about my family. Seeing as you and your brother did your homework on us," Jeremy says with a shrug.

"Right, I know about your family. Elena is the doppelganger and not your birth sister. She's actually your cousin. The daughter of you uncle and your uncle killed your girlfriend. Gilberts have a long line and I know the history. What I don't know is pretty much anything about you. I know you were a druggy. I know you're into art, obviously by all your sketching. You pretty much failed every class until you met Anna. Then your grades were As. After Anna was killed you are at about a B average with few As and more Cs but that's all I know about Jeremy Gilbert," Rebekah revealed as she dealt the cards out.

"You've pretty much summed up my life there. My uncle and aunt are dead. My girlfriend is alive again and human. I still draw. My grades will never be perfect. I don't plan on doing drugs ever again. And I'm just your typical Gilbert. I guess its in the blood," Jeremy says, taking his cards.

"Blood is thicker than water," Rebekah says, taking her cards. Jeremy nods looking at his cards. He shrugs and looks at Rebekah. "Two nines," Rebekah shows off her cards.

"A nine and a six," Jeremy shows her his.

"I win again. That puts me at four and you still at three," Rebekah says, handing Jeremy the cards.

"And its only been about … what? Fifteen minutes?" Jeremy asks.

"About," Rebekah says. "Here. I'll make you a deal. Win this hand and I'll ask you the question, then you may search this room to your hearts content. When you are done and Matt is done, you switch rooms," Rebekah tells him as he shuffles the cards. Jeremy smiles. "Don't take it as I like you but I'm sure we're both tired of our endless chatter," Rebekah says, folding her arms over her chest. Jeremy laughs a little very quietly. He deals out the cards and smiles. "What?" Rebekah asks.

"21," Jeremy replies. Rebekah claps a couple of times, congratulating him.

"Your question is double parted, so I need to answers. Your question is… which of the Salvatore brothers resented their father and which one, if it isn't the same as the one who resented him, killed their father?" Rebekah asks. Jeremy eyes roll back, trying to remember anything he could about the Salvatore brothers' life. "Wish you listened to them and your sister huh?" Rebekah asks with an amused smile.

"Kind of… yeah," Jeremy says, rubbing the back of his head as he thinks. "Damon resented him and… I think… maybe Stefan is the one who killed him," Jeremy answers. Rebekah smiles.

"I think Stefan resented him a little bit too but Damon was the one who openly resented their father. So you are correct," Rebekah says, standing up. She walks over to the door and before her hand touches the handle on the door, she looks back over her shoulder at Jeremy. "Good luck in your search," She says and then leaves the room. Jeremy starts searching the room the best he can as soon as Rebekah shut the door. Rebekah walked over to the room Matt and Klaus were in and knocked on the door. The signal for Klaus that she was finished and she was waiting.


	17. Chapter 17

Meanwhile with Matt and Klaus

Klaus watched Rebekah enter the room with Jeremy. Then he entered the room where he knew Matt was waiting. Checkers was such a simple game. Normally it was a quick game too. The only thing Klaus could hope for was that the Salvatores games were a lot longer. Otherwise, they would win and his entertainment would be gone.

"Well mate, are you up for a game of chess?" Klaus asked with his usual smirk as he walked into the room. Matt sat up and leaned on the arm of the chair.

"Uh yeah," He said with his normal boy stutter. Klaus just smiled and sat down. He set up the board and motioned to it.

"Since you are the guest, I believe you should get the first move," Klaus says. Matt just nods and moves a piece. Klaus then takes his turn. They went on like this for five minutes. Every once in awhile Klaus would capture one of Matt's pieces or Matt would get one of Klaus's. "So, you're the friend I don't know very much about," Klaus says, making conversation.

Like his sister, the silence was killing him. Klaus was used to being a parties. There was always noise and something fun around the corner. But here alone with Matt, there was nothing but the game to focus on. Conversation would be nice. Something to make the air in the room less tense, dull, and well, boring. But all Klaus got out of Matt was a shrug.

"I'm actually quite interested to learn more about you. You seem like the average good guy, Matt," Klaus says.

"I guess I am," Matt says, still shrugging a bit.

"Why don't you tell me something about you? I mean it couldn't hurt. Just make this game… less boring," Klaus says, with the same shrugging manner like Matt.

"What's there to know? I dated Caroline. Obviously I still like her. Well pretty much love her. My mother is a mess. My sister is a vampire. My friends are vampires. Elena is my ex. Her brother is pretty much my only friend right now besides the rest of the supernatural gang. I'm a quarterback and a bus boy," Matt says. Klaus just nods.

"You stay out of everything, huh?" Klaus asks.

"I don't try to get to involved. The others don't want me hurt," Matt says.

"But you want to be involved," Klaus asks.

"Well maybe not to involved but included yeah," Matt answers. The silence enters the room again. The game continues on. Now, they were just moving pieces. No one was really trying to win yet. "So what's your sob story? Obviously you know about me but you're still a mystery," Matt points out. Klaus chuckles slightly.

"I lost everything. I'm not to like either, so friends are definitely out the door. My family is either dead or they are like how Rebekah was. Waiting to be alive again. I had friend. Your friend, Stefan, was my friend in the 20's. Those were the days," Klaus says, smiling a bit.

"You mean the days before Stefan became the Stefan everybody here knows and loves pretty much," Matt clarifies.

"Yeah, pretty much," Klaus confirms. "He was much more fun back then. I don't just mean when we were killing people. There was an actual friendship there. We had our moments but those had to end," Klaus says, continuing on with the game.

"Why? Couldn't handle a friendship?" Matt asked, playing the game as well.

"Every man has secrets they keep to themselves. Mine are mine and yours are yours. Maybe one day I'll tell you, mate," Klaus answers.

"Just a question, but why do you speak so properly?" Matt asks, staring at Klaus for a couple seconds.

"Good question. Why do you asks?" Klaus counters.

"Because, no offense, but sometimes it gets annoying. You sound so prim and proper," Matt answers.

"Being prim and proper isn't always a bad thing. Obviously not. That's how I learned to have fun," Klaus tells Matt. Matt just raises an eyebrow. "When you're prim and proper, everything that is not is ten times more fun. You can let loose. That's how I learned to throw my parties," Klaus says.

"Your parties that don't have an ulterior motive are pretty cool," Matt says.

"Thank you," Klaus says. Matt sighs, thinking this is the longest game of checkers ever. Klaus was just circling him now. He could win at any moment if he really wanted to but he was dragging this game out. There was a knock at the door and Klaus looked up. Matt made his move then while Klaus was distracted. In a couple more moves, Matt would be the winner.

"Rebekah is done," Klaus says, coming back into the game. They start playing the game again. This time, both of them were in it to win it. Klaus would be close then Matt would throw him off. The went on like this for 15-20 minutes. They just kept circling the board until…. Matt won.

"Congratulations mate, you won fair and square," Klaus says, patting Matt on the back. Matt just smiles. "Your question is… who was the doppelganger before Elena," Klaus says.

"Katherine," Matt says confidently.

"Ah, so you do know more then I thought. I wasn't quite sure what you knew about all of this," Klaus said.

"I know enough," Matt tells him.

"Well then, mate, search this room as well as you want and then you and Jeremy will switch," Klaus says, smiling before leaving Matt to search the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonnie feels the sunlight warm her face, so she slowly blinks her eyes open. Her sight slowly becomes clear enough to see. She feels the warmth of the expensive blankets, the smell that can only be described as Damon, the welcoming sound of silence, and the beautiful sight of none other then Damon's bare chest. Bonnie slowly looks up into Damon's sleeping face. She slowly lets her hand touch his face, her fingers slowly trailing along his cheek. Bonnie watches as a sleepy smile forms on his lips. She can't help but smile at him.

Bonnie slowly brings her face up to his and press her lips against his. The softness of his lips always surprises Bonnie. They are just so soft and kissable. She never realized this much before. Yes, she realized he was hot but it never dawned on her how hot he actually was. Damon's blue eyes opened and met her green ones. Then both pairs of eyes closed again to enjoy the kiss. Damon pulls Bonnie on top of him and her hands slowly move to rest on his chest. One of her hands sits just above his unbeating heart.

Damon slowly pulls away, breaking the sweet kiss. His blue eyes examine Bonnie's face and he is captured by her simple beauty, even in the morning without a single trace of make up on. Damon slowly brushes a strand of stray hair out of Bonnie's face and behind her ear. Then that very same hand trails down her back and moves all the way to rest on one of her legs as she sits above him.

"Good morning to you to," Damon says with a chuckle. Bonnie laughs with him and nods slightly. Bonnie's mind is far away, full with various thoughts and Damon can tell she is distracted. "What's wrong, bon-bon," He asks, still smiling up at her.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate that nickname," Bonnie asks, smiling back at him.

"Yes, you have but that's why I love it," Damon answers, his smile turning into a smirk.

"God, you're annoying," Bonnie mutters, causing Damon to smirk more.

"Oh yes I may be but its all part of my irresistible charm, judgey," Damon says, causing Bonnie to smile.

"Is that so? And here I thought I liked you just for your looks," Bonnie teases.

"Oh those are great too. I have many great features," Damon says, wiggling his eyebrows slightly. Bonnie just laughs at him as she playfully smacks his chest.

"Right and one of those many great features that you love me right?" Bonnie says.

"Well, that is one of them but I wouldn't say its in the category of my best," Damon says, rolling them over so Bonnie is beneath him. Bonnie raises her eyebrows up at him. "Definitely not one of my best," Damon starts, "it is my best." Bonnie laughs and kisses him again.

"Nice save," She tells him.

"I thought so too," Damon says, trailing kisses down her neck.

"Damon," Bonnie says, whining slightly. "I should get up and start working. Klaus is still out there," Bonnie says, arching her back just slightly.

"That can wait," Damon says, letting his hands slide down her sides. "Klaus will still be out there, waiting for us to take him down later," Damon says, his fingers tracing shapes into Bonnie's skin.

"But I should," Bonnie starts to say as one of Damon's hand finds its way up her shirt and onto her stomach. He kisses her to silence her.

"You really don't want to leave this bed right now," Damon mutters right next to her ear.

"I don't?" Bonnie asks.

"Your body is saying you don't," Damon answers as one of Bonnie's legs wraps around his waist. Bonnie rolls her eyes as Damon smirks smugly and wraps her other leg around him before kissing him again. Bonnie pulls him closer to herself and runs her hands through his hair as he gladly kisses her back. His hands sliding up her shirt and running along her back as he sits back with her in his lap.

Damon breaks the kiss and Bonnie rolls her head back, closing her eyes in enjoyment. He kisses, licks, and sucks his way down her neck. Damon stops at the crook of her neck, the scent of her blood strong there. He places a kiss there, feeling the veins beneath his eyes become visible as his face vamps out. Damon takes a deep breath, retracting his fangs and resisting an urge to sink them into her delicate and fragile neck.

Little does Damon know, but Bonnie sees his face vamp out. She smiles as he brings himself back to normal, proving to her how much he cares for her. She lets her hands run along his bare back to show she is appreciative of him resisting. This just encourages Damon to kiss her along her shoulder and slowly back up til he is kissing her along her jaw line. Bonnie cups Damon's face between her hands and brings his lips to hers. Damon gladly kisses back and runs his tongue along her bottom lip. She gladly lets him in and he leans them back as their tongues fight for dominance. She clings to him with one arm as her other hand is getting tangle in Damon's dark locks.

"How sweet. The little witch has the elder Salvatore now," A voice rings out. Bonnie instantly breaks away from Damon. Her face flushed as she tries not to look embarrassed at being caught like that with Damon in his bed. Bonnie looks up to see Katherine leaning against the doorway.

"Katherine," Bonnie says, her voice instantly turning colder than ice.

"Don't worry, little witch, I didn't interrupt this … steamy little love scene in real life. This is all a dream," Katherine says, moving more into the room.

"What do you…," Bonnie starts, glancing to the side seeing Damon has disappeared. Katherine laughs slightly.

"You're asleep, Bonnie. None of that was real. Its what you want, so your subconscious gives it to you," Katherine says, turning around to face Bonnie. "Not that I blame you. Damon is quite the lover, I should know. I did love him first after all," Katherine says, folding her arms over her chest.

"You mean used him first," Bonnie fires back, glaring at Katherine. "And if my dreams show me what I want, why are you here? You're unwelcome by everyone in Mystic Falls," Bonnie says.

"I'm communicating with you, Bonnie. Me and you are actually talking. Just not in person," Katherine says.

"How can you communicate with me," Bonnie asks, still glaring at Katherine.

"Emily was my witch. She made it so I could communicate with her whenever I wanted. When I needed her at night, I could just come to her while she dreamed. Since you are her descendant, it worked the same way," Katherine explains, obviously quite bored.

"So what do you want? You never stop by just to chat," Bonnie says, carefully watching Katherine.

"I heard Klaus and Rebekah are back. Obviously, I've pissed quite a few of those original vampires off and I don't want to die. So, I've come to offer my help," Katherine says, finding a chair to sit down in.

"What's the catch?" Bonnie asks. Katherine laughs and looks directly at Bonnie.

"No catch this time. You and your little friends protect me and I'll help you. Killing Klaus saves my life. So unless you want anything extra from me, no catch," Katherine says. Bonnie just stares at her. "Do we have a deal? I understand you're in quite a bit of trouble. Being kidnapped by Klaus and all. You don't know if your friends are safe. So, if you want help I'd take the deal," Katherine says, eyes narrowing just a bit.

"Making deals with you is never a good choice," Bonnie says slowly.

"But?" Katherine asks with a smirk clear as day on her face.

"But," Bonnie starts, "I don't see another choice at this point and you promise just to help. So, I'll take your deal but one wrong move and I'll make sure your ass is dead," Bonnie says, voice still cold as ice.

"Oh Bonnie, why would I mess with a witch who can channel the power of hundreds of dead witches. Sure, they are angry with you right now but you're still their kin. If you were truly dieing they would come and save you in an instant," Katherine says, her hand playing with the necklace that hangs around her neck. "Now, I would suggest you wake up little bon-bon and break your ass free. Save your friends and I'll see you back at the real Salvatore mansion," Katherine says, standing up. Katherine sends one last smile in Bonnie's direction and then walks out.

Bonnie takes a deep breath. "Ok, just have to wake myself up," Bonnie mutters to herself. She closes her eyes and takes another deep breath. "How do I do that? Do I just pinch myself or something?" Bonnie asks herself. Bonnie laughs slightly at the idea but thought crazier things have happened. So she pinches herself and jumps at the pain in her arm. "Oww," She mutters as she wakes up, having bumped her head on the ceiling of her tiny containment cell.

She hears pounding like someone hitting a wall and frustrated shrieks. Bonnie smiles realizing those are the frustrated shrieks of her blond vampire friend. "Let me out," Caroline yells.

"Caroline," Bonnie yells, starting to hit the walls of her cell too. Caroline doesn't hear Bonnie and continues away at hitting the walls.

"This isn't funny. Its twisted and tormented," Caroline yells but Bonnie can barely hear her.

"Caroline, can you hear me?" Bonnie yells again, hitting the walls harder. Caroline hears Bonnie and excitedly turns the wall where she heard Bonnie.

"Bonnie, oh my god. Is that really you," Caroline yells through the wall, hoping Bonnie would hear her. Bonnie puts her hands against the wall where Caroline's voice came from.

"Yeah. It is. Are you with Elena or Anna," Bonnie asks.

"No. I'm alone and this cell is so small and I can't break through. I'm hitting it as hard as I can," Caroline responds. Bonnie thinks for a second. She drums her fingers against the wall.

"There has to be a way to get out," Bonnie says. She hears Caroline start beating on the walls again and yelling out for Anna and Elena. Bonnie joins in yelling for Anna and Elena as she still thinks of a way to get out. A spell or something. Bonnie just knew there was a way to get out of this mess.


	19. Chapter 19

No one's P.O.V.

Rebekah slowly opened the door to where Damon Salvatore was not waiting so patiently. He was drumming his fingers along the table, not to close to the jenga tower though, and pacing. Rebekah smirked, watching him from a distance like a predator stalking her prey. Damon could feel her eyes on him but decided to ignore the bitch. She may be a blond beauty but she was no Bonnie. Sure, he could probably start a verbal fight with her just he could Bonnie. But would it be as fun? As amazingly hot as he found it with Bonnie?

"So, you're Damon Salvatore," Rebekah said, pronouncing every syllable as she walked into the room.

"The one and only," Damon said with his signature smirk in place as he fell back into a chair. Rebekah circled him. Her eyes obviously roaming him. Tilting her head to the side, She appeared to be thinking. "What?" Damon asks, eying her curiously.

"Just thinking about what Salvatore brother do I prefer," Rebekah answers, gracefully taking a seat. Damon raises his eyebrows curiously. "Stefan. Definitely Stefan. I heard he is quite a sweetheart when he isn't a ripper. I've only known him as a ripper you see," Rebekah answers, a faint smile tracing her lips.

"He can be. Its what earned him the name Saint Stefan," Damon says, shrugging.

"Saint Stefan Salvatore. Quite an alliteration there," Rebekah says, sliding her fingers along the table. She glances at the clock, happy to see that she is succeeding in wasting as much time as possible. Their time limit is almost over and Damon seems like a chatty guy. Or at least one that won't shut up about himself once you get him talking. Little did she know how much he has grown from his shallow ways from before.

"English major, are we?" Damon says, still watching her.

"No. Just making conversation," Rebekah says with politeness but that politeness doesn't quite reach her eyes as they glare at him.

"Well you can stop wasting time and play the game," Damon says with a smirk.

"So you caught onto that huh? Well then, do you want to go first or shall I?" She offers him, her hand pointing at the jenga tower in front of them. The one she so carefully put together earlier. Almost touching the blocks long enough to burn herself though vervain doesn't really or truly hurt her.

"Ladies first," Damon says with a tip of his head.

"Chivalry?" Rebekah questions, carefully extracting a block from the tower.

"A southern gentleman," Damon says, pulling out a block but not as carefully as Rebekah. The tower sways slightly as Damon drops his block quickly, letting his flesh heal from the vervain of the block. Rebekah's smirk widens as she watches Damon shake his hand, not showing pain.

"Hurt?" Rebekah asks, teasing in her tone. She slowly takes her turn, her eyes never leaving Damon for a fraction of a second.

"You tell me," Damon says with the same unblinking stare. Rebekah lets her head roll back as she erupts with laughter. Her eyes clearly showing that she is amused by him. She smiles, showing him her hand.

"Does it look like it hurts?" Rebekah asks, sounding smug. Damon's eyes light up as he stares slightly at her hand. The redness is very faint, almost not there at all but he can still see it. Damon smiles as he runs his fingers ever so lightly against the tower of blocks. The tips of his fingers burning at the slightest touch. He carefully pulls one out and sets it down.

"Doesn't hurt much," Damon says, smirking the whole time. Rebekah's eyes just watch Damon's handsome features. Those ice blue eyes not giving away the slightest hint of lying. Instead they were challenging. Rebekah narrowed her eyes copying Damon's careful moves.

"I guess Nick should have soaked the blocks longer then," Rebekah says, a very subtle bored tone hinting in her voice.

"Yes, Nick should have. That would have been very wise of him. Why did he not?" Damon asks, mocking Rebekah's perfect English. Rebekah's lips form a tight smile. She was warned Damon was a wild one. No one quite knew what all goes on in his head. He loves to tease and have the upper hand. As he showed now. Rebekah was use to having the upper hand and never letting anyone else even so much as have it for a second. Determined to break Damon's confidence, Rebekah chose to play into his little teasing games.

"A joker are we? Every family has one I guess," Rebekah says with a small sigh. Damon concentrating hard on pulling his jenga block out of the tower without it falling, barely succeeding.

"What?" Damon asks, watching Rebekah take her turn.

"You know? That one person in the family who is always underestimated and over looked. The one who needs the attention but never gets the right kind of attention. So they lash out with witty sayings and stupid little games that just ruin everyone's day. Nick is that one in my family. Which is why he loves to play these stupid little games," Rebekah says, watching Damon take his turn.

"Why, yes Doctor. Mommy and daddy always ignored me for Saint Stefan. That's why I lash out with violence and make his life a living hell," Damon says in a sarcastic tone as Rebekah easily pulls out another block. "What are you? Some kind of twisted psychologist?" Damon asks, lazily taking his turn.

"Just getting to know my enemy," Rebekah responds smugly. Damon lets out a small chuckle, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You really want to know you're enemy? Maybe you should look closer to home," Damon shoots back. Rebekah freezes in mid-turn, holding on to the jenga block a lot longer than normal.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asks, her voice tight. Almost as tight as her grip on the jenga block slowly burning her skin. Damon just smiles more, enjoying the fact he could get under her skin in a short amount of time.

"I'm just saying… Klaus lugged you around in a coffin for centuries. If he wanted to, he could do it again. To me that doesn't sound like an ally. More of an enemy actually," Damon says, never once letting his eyes drop to her hand. Her grip on the jenga block was so tight as he smugly attacked her with his little theories about her family that the block burned her skin quicker than before. The skin on her hand now redder than a tomato.

Rebekah quickly releases the burning block from her grasp to let her hand begin healing. The block flies back into the tower and instantly causes it to come crashing down. Rebekah looks up from the tower to her injured hand to the smug face of Damon. His smile says it all. He won. There was nothing else to it. Getting under her skin was just part of his winning strategy and she let him. Klaus had warned her about him but she still let him get to her. She sighed deeply, glaring at Damon. He just shrugged.

"Very well then, Damon. You won, congratulations. Think you can answer my question correctly?" Rebekah asks, her voice still calm and collected as ever. Damon raises his eyebrows and lowers them again.

"Ask away, Blondie," He responds, obviously floating on air from his previous win.

"You know Katherine Pierce well don't you?" Rebekah asks, staring at Damon. Damon shrugs.

"You could say I do," Damon responds, sounding bored.

"What form is her lapis lazuli now and what was it before?" Rebekah asks.

"First it was a necklace," Damon answers, "And now its…"

"Its what, Damon?" Rebekah fishes for an answer.

"Now, it's a bracelet," Damon answers. Rebekah sighs, knowing Damon answered the question correctly. She knew the question wasn't a hard question. Well it was harder but not super hard.

"You're right. Once Klaus has finished his game with Stefan… You and Stefan we'll be switching rooms. Time is almost over for you and I forgot to tell Matt and Jeremy but since one of you would have already beat and searched the room. You don't have to play games anymore but you'll have free range of the mansion to search. So search well. I have to go inform Matt and Jeremy of this," Rebekah says standing up and heading to the door. Damon stands as well but to search his room and quick.

"Oh and Damon?" Rebekah calls, hand on the door knob as she looks over her shoulder. Damon looks up at her. "If you do find your little witch, have fun stringing her along," Rebekah says with a smirk. Damon raises his eyebrows as if to question her. "Don't look at me confused. I'm just stating facts. You pined after a single woman for 145 years and then moved your obsession onto her doppelganger. While Bonnie may be nice, I doubt you'll ever truly love her," Rebekah says, walking out of the room.

Damon glares at the spot Rebekah once stood and muttered to himself, "And that's where you're wrong."


	20. Chapter 20

Caroline started screaming her lungs out as she hit the wall repeatedly. Bonnie sighed as she slid down the wall. There had to be a way out. These couldn't just be four walls with no door or windows. Klaus may be evil but he doesn't kill without reason. And a very good reason at that. So, this must be a test.

Klaus either wants the guys to figure out where they are and come save them. Or he wants to see how strong and cunning these girls really are. Caroline's banging suddenly got louder and louder. Bonnie jumped up.

"Caroline? Are you actually breaking through the wall?" Bonnie calls, going to where Caroline's screaming can be heard.

"No… I don't know but I want it too. I don't like this. Its dark and lonely and I want out!," Caroline screams back. Bonnie giggles. Same old Caroline.

"Girls, girls. Hit the wall where you hear Caroline's banging," Bonnie yells to everybody as she starts hitting the walls. Soon the banging of the walls made them vibrate. The girls could feel it in their fists as they struck the walls. Each hit was harder than the last.

Occasionally, one girl would take a break and rest her sore hands. The only ones not worried about hurting their hands were Anna and Caroline. Bonnie and Elena were the only ones who really could hurt their hands easily. Anna and Caroline's hits were constant with no signs of giving up soon.

Suddenly a loud crack sounded through their cells. Elena and Bonnie start hitting the wall again. More crack started to appear in the walls. The girls finally feeling anxious. They were so close to getting out and they could feel it.

Slowly the wall fell apart. Bonnie could almost see her friends in the darkness. The figures dark. Caroling being the tallest and Anna the shortest. A few more hits and they were through and in each others arms, squealing like high school girls who just got dates to the prom. They did it! They were almost totally free!

"Ok, I hate to be the downer… but how do we get out from here?" Caroline asks, not letting go of her friends. Slowly they leaned back from each other, still hanging on to each other. They were almost afraid of this not being real and just an illusion or fantasy.

"Well… we can't keep hitting walls. Bonnie and I will break our hands and you and Anna have to tire out eventually," Elena speaks up.

"Maybe I could try some spells on the walls or something," Bonnie offers with a shrug. The other girls smile and encourage her, giving her the extra confidence she needs. Bonnie sits down on the ground and crosses her legs as she closes her eyes. Focusing only on her magic, Bonnie starts to chant her spell.

The more Bonnie focused, the stronger the spell became. The walls started to crack and give away but still stuck together. Bonnie's nose started to bleed and the other girls started to panic. Elena started shaking her shoulders, desperately calling her name. Caroline was freaking out and Anna had no clue how to react.

Bonnie blinked her eyes open, pressing her hand to her nose. She sent a glare at Elena as Elena still continued to shake her shoulders.

"I'm fine. Please quit shaking me," Bonnie pleaded her friend.

"I'm sorry, its just you scared us. You know you shouldn't be pushing your body beyond its limit no matter what," Elena scolded and Bonnie just rolled her eyes in response.

"Well, I could try another spell but it won't require as much power," Bonnie suggests.

"What does it do?" The girls ask.

"Well, if I do it right. It will allow us to contact the boys through our minds," Bonnie answers. The girls encouraged her to try it. So, Bonnie started chanting another spell. It took five minutes and then the spell started working. Stefan's clear and logical mind came in first, loud and clear. Matt's worrying came in after. Then Damon's scheming and finally, Jeremy's careful thinking.

Smiling at their friends' thoughts, the girls each tried to reach out to them. Elena to Stefan, Caroline to Matt, Bonnie to Damon, and Anna to Jeremy. They really had to focus but it was hard being surrounded by the dark, not knowing where they were exactly. Each of them kept trying to break through the boys' mental barriers that blocked them out.

Bonnie broke through first. Getting Damon's attention was easy for her. Damon felt and thought so loudly that all she had to do is speak to him like she was judging him and he instantly picked up on her.

"_Damon, whatever it is you're doing it. Stop it now."_** "Bonnie? How the hell are you inside my head?"** _"Magic. I need you're help." _**"Where are you? Klaus is playing games with us and its getting on my nerves." **_"I don't know. Its dark and there's walls surrounding us."_** "Us?"** _"The girls and I broke through from our separate cells. Either way we can't keep busting walls down." _**"Alright. I'll be there."**

"I got through to Damon. He is going to try and find us," Bonnie exclaims. The girls stand up and start happy dancing. At least someone was going to try and rescue them.

With Damon

Using his vampire speed, he slipped into the rooms with Matt and Jeremy. They quickly set off together. They had to forget Stefan since he was busy in his game with Klaus and no one wanted Klaus trying to stop them.

Damon raced through the house as Matt and Jeremy quietly sneaked around the house. Rebekah was waiting for Klaus to let her know the new round of games was about to begin. Laying down on the couch, Rebekah closed her eyes and waited. Who knew chess could take so long? Oh that's right it could because to her it was a boring game.

There was no way to flirt in that game, so there was no way she could charm her way into winning and getting what she wanted. Well, whatever it may be she could have gotten out of some poor guy. Of course she had been laying in a coffin for so long, she wasn't use to this new world yet but she was learning fast.

Damon was rushing around, checking every room he could with haste. Maybe the basement or someplace like a dungeon. The problem with this house was it was just so fancy. It was hard to tell if there was a basement or a dungeon.

Jeremy and Matt split up, deciding it would be easier to find the girls. They checked every room carefully. At least the girls could communicate with one of them. So, at least they weren't in immediate trouble or anything. Hopefully, they would find the girls soon and everything would be ok.

**A/N: Ok this chapter is kind of suckish but I just needed to set things up again. So please just try enjoy this chapter as I try writing the next chapter : ) Read and Review…**


	21. Chapter 21

No One's P.O.V.

Damon rushed around. There was to many rooms to check and not enough time even as he ran at full vampire speed. Plus who knew how long Stefan was going to keep Klaus busy in a game of chess. Its not exactly like Stefan was caught up on the plan. He was only aware of the fact his girlfriend was stolen right under his nose and that the man who did it is playing games with him. Damon was sure Stefan hated Klaus just as much as he did himself. Klaus was the bad guy.

"_Bonnie, can you hear me?"_ Damon thinks aloud in his head, praying for Bonnie to answer. Who knows how her witchy magic works? It all was a bunch of hocus pocus to Damon but it was sometimes helpful hocus pocus. Plus his witch was the best. So he couldn't exactly hate witches or magic. He just couldn't hate his witch or her magic. Because honestly, Damon thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world, especially when she was doing spells. All except when she did the ones beyond her powers and the magic started to hurt her physically.

"_Yes. I can hear you. Can you find us?"_ Bonnie's voice whispers inside his head.

"_I'm trying. This house is fucking huge though. Can you somehow get a hold of Stefan? I need time and if he can drag out the game with Klaus that should give me the time I need,"_ Damon answers her.

"_I can try. I have Elena so I should be able to build a connection with him through her. Good luck Damon,"_ Bonnie's voice whispered. Damon smirks. He doesn't need luck. Hasn't she realized yet that he is Damon Salvatore? Salvatores don't need luck, they work hard and do anything to get what they want.

"Elena, I need your help," Bonnie says, her hand reaching out for Elena and not being able to see in the dark.

"With what?" Elena asks curiously as she takes hold of Bonnie's searching hand.

"I need to build a connection with Stefan."

"And you need something he loves or holds dear."

"And you fit both categories. Damon needs time to find us and Stefan is in the middle of his game with Klaus so if he can drag it out to give Damon time, then all of us can escape safely."

"Even Stefan?"

"Yes, Elena. Stefan will escape safely, I promise. Now when I finish the spell, I need you to reach out to Stefan. His mind automatically searches for you so you'll be able to get through to him easier. Just call out for him in your mind and his mind should pick up on yours." Bonnie then takes Elena's free hand in hers. Slowly, she starts chanting the spell as both of their eyes flutter close.

Elena listens carefully to Bonnie chant, understanding her instructions perfectly. Once Bonnie's mouth stopped moving and her voice no longer reached Elena's ears, Elena started calling out for Stefan.

"_Stefan? Can you hear me? Stefan? Are you there? STEFAN?"_ Elena's mind called, searching for Stefan's.

"_Elena? Is that really you?"_ Stefan's mind question as he paused in mid move. Klaus smirked, thinking Stefan was double thinking his move. Klaus was just being a little to smug.

"_Yes, Stefan. It really is me. Bonnie did this spell that allows us to talk through our minds. Somehow she can instantly do it with Damon but that doesn't matter right now. Damon is looking for us but this house is to big. He needs more time and the only way he'll get time is if you can keep Klaus busy. Can you do that?"_ Elena asks, concentrating on Stefan.

"_Yes. We're playing chess,"_ Stefan answers.

"_Ok, Good luck Stefan. Love you."_

"_Love you too, Elena."_

"I got through to him. He's going to try and keep Klaus as busy as he can. They're playing chess," Elena tells the other girls. The other girls smiled, hoping for the best outcome.

"Having second thoughts, mate? You know once you start to move a piece you have to finish the move," Klaus says, snapping Stefan out of his mind.

"I know. I just zoned out there for a second," Stefan responds finishing the move he had started earlier. Klaus just raised an eyebrow as he took his move. Stefan's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of how to distract Klaus. Obviously Klaus isn't stupid and can normally figure people out within a matter of seconds. Tricks only work once on him. So distracting Klaus is a hard task to do.

"Going to take your move, mate?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I don't know what's with me tonight. I'm just out of it for some reason."

"Love will do that to you. Treasure the feeling of love for it does not last as long as you and I live."

"Wow, thank you for that very insightful advice, Klaus."

"Mock me now, Stefan but one day you'll understand the wisdom behind my words. You'll thank me one day, Stefan."

"I'm sure I will, Klaus. Unfortunately that day will probably be the day one of us dies."

"And let me a sure you, mate, that day it won't be me."

Slowly pieces moved around the board. One piece here and there. Stefan always took longer on his turns, purposely thinking through every single move and possibility of move.

"Any reason you're taking so long?" Klaus questions.

"I just really don't want to lose. Not when Elena's on the line," Stefan answers without looking up from the pieces. Klaus just lets out a sigh of boredom. Stefan smiles inside his mind, not bothering to really smile on the outside. That would cause Klaus to actually get suspicious.

"Don't worry, I understand. Love makes you do anything," Klaus says, watching Stefan's every move carefully.

"_Please save our girls, Damon,"_ was Stefan's thought as he continued to play the game with Klaus.

**A/N: Here is my update finally. So so so so sorry it took so long. I was trying to keep up but then my computer broke and I was doing everything on my ipod and I didn't want to write this on there because it was to important but here it is now. Enjoy it really!**


	22. Chapter 22

The girls all sat in a circle and held hands. Anna was shy at first seeing as the other three girls were best friends and she felt like an intruder on their little group. Elena and Caroline eagerly took her hands in theirs and even Bonnie offered her a very warm, friendly smile.

"Bonnie? Bonnie? Where are you? Damn it…" Damon's whisper rang out loud and clear.

"Damon," Bonnie says, hitting the little bit of the wall left between her and Damon. She stood up so fast that she broke the circle of hands and accidentally knocking over the other three girls.

Damon ran up to the wall and placed his hands on it. He could tell that it would easily break underneath his strength.

"Okay girls, stay back. I'm going to push the wall down," Damon warns the girls on the other side. Each girl back away. The creaked and groaned as Damon pushed. Slowly, the wall gave away and fell over.

Bonnie's eyes widen and she rushed forward. Damon encased her in his arms as he buried his face in her shoulder and hair. Bonnie hugged him close, glad to be free from the horrible stone cage. The other girls watched them and were very happy for them but sad that they didn't have their boyfriends.

"I think we should really go like now before Stefan can't mumble and fumble his way through stalling Klaus. No offense, Elena," Caroline urges as she walks forward. Damon and Bonnie break apart. Then everyone follows them.

"You girls should leave this house, get far away. I'll save the others and then we all meet up somewhere," Damon plans aloud.

"No, I'm coming with you. You might need my help," Bonnie protests.

"Yeah, we want to help too," the other girls chime in.

"The best way you can help is by being safe. I don't know if you noticed but we guys work better knowing you girls are okay. Stefan can't function rationally when Elena's in trouble. Matt gets quieter and becomes a ball of rage if Caroline is even suggested to be in trouble. And you were just brought back Anna. Baby Gilbert will never forgive himself if he loses you again. Which in turn all creates a huge mess for me and I really can live without it," Damon argues.

"Then why can't I help? Those are all reasons for why the others can't help but not me," Bonnie argues back.

"You should already know that reason, Bon bon."

"Well excuse me but I don't."

"It's because if you're not overusing your magic, you won't be hurting yourself. It's basically the same reason for the others. I obviously care for you if you couldn't tell and everyone focuses better when they know the ones the love is safe."

Bonnie couldn't think of a response. Damon actually made a really good point. Sighing, the girls all looked at each other. Each of them understood that they would be giving in soon. Bonnie took Damon's hand in her own and made him face her.

"Fine, but be careful," Bonnie warns as she strokes his cheek with her thumb.

"Always am," Damon smirks before kissing Bonnie's forehead. Then he ran off in search of the other guys.

"So, what do we do now?" Anna asks.

"We do as Damon asks to a point," Bonnie says, leading the girls out. Slowly and quietly the girls found their way out of Klaus's huge mansion like home. Of course he built it out in the middle of a creepy forest. All of the girls ran into the forest so that they were hidden from sight, especially from the people inside Klaus's house.

"So what's the real plan because you gave into Damon way to easily," Caroline points out.

"He would never agree to let us help so I figured we're going to help whether he likes it or not but we are going to give the guys the benefit of the doubt," Bonnie answers.

"How are we going to do that?" Anna asks, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Simple. We wait and watch the house for awhile. Let the guys have some time so that way they can't say we didn't have confidence getting them out. Once it seems like its been to long we step in and help them out," Bonnie explains her plan.

The other girls immediately fall in love with the plan. Each girl ran off until they surrounded the house in a perfect circle. The trees were great camouflage so the girls could hide out, wait, and watch.

Each girl had their own way of waiting. Some were patient and others were not. Bonnie sat down and began to meditate. She was focusing her powers towards the house. The surrounding natural resourced did help her out a bit to stay in touch with her magic. It was like an energy boost, enabling her to stay in touch with all her magic powers.

Caroline was more antsy. She had no clue what was going on and honestly it freaked her out. Caroline started pacing and twirling her fingers in her blond curls. Every couple seconds her eyes would look back over her shoulder to stare and burn holes into the house. Trying to think positive, Caroline's mind was taken over with every horrible thought she could come up with and it was an understatement to say she was worried.

Elena was on the calmer side. Her eyes were still full of worry as she watched the house. Her eyes never left the house. She continuously observed it. It was even rare for her to blink. Leaning against a tree, Elena kept her breathing even. She knew Bonnie's plan was a good one but she still wanted to help the guys out even faster. No one knew what Klaus was capable of. He could seem decent and he could be a monster. Which one was he tonight?

Anna was probably the calmest. She was once the bad guy when she was searching for her mom. Back then Jeremy was just a boy she needed to use to get to her mother. Now he was everything and he was in that house. She observed and analyzed every single detail of the house. On the outside, she could have been considered a stone statue but on the inside, she was a nervous wreck. Somehow her mind still worked to mentally prepare herself.

Suddenly the house lit up. Even brighter than the tree on Christmas morning. This sent off warning bells in all of the girls heads. They all ran towards the house, but even Caroline and her vampire speed, weren't fast enough to get there. The next thing they knew was a huge explosion. Somehow the house exploded and the guys were thought to still be in it.

It was hard to tell if they got out or not especially when there was so much chaos going on. There was only one thought going through all of the girls head…

"Please, let the boys be alright!"


	23. Chapter 23

Seconds after the house exploded, all of the girls where down to where it once stood. Frantically, each girl was searching through the remains and rubble of what once was there.

"Damon!" "Stefan!" "Jeremy!" "Matt!"

None of the boys answered and that scared each girl to the core.

"They couldn't have just disappeared. I mean there's not even remains or anything. Its like the house just blew up and everyone inside is just gone," Caroline says, dropping the piece of house she was holding in her hand.

"Did the guys get out?" Elena asks, still digging through the remains.

"How did we not see any of them if they did though?" Anna asks as she scans the forest quickly with her eyes.

"I don't know. I didn't sense magic and they're obviously not in these remains. They have to be somewhere though," Bonnie reasons. Suddenly the air feels tenser and everybody gets a little uneasy. Their muscles tense and an overall bad feeling washes over every single girl. Then sitting in the middle of the destruction on top of some of broken pieces of house sat…

"Well isn't my favorite gang of nobodies? Miss me?" Katherine asks, a wicked smile spread across her lips. Each girl glances sideways at one another and then back to Katherine. Katherine just lets out a small laugh as each girl mentally checks her out. "What no hello? How very rude of you guys."

"What are you doing here Katherine?" Caroline asks, taking a step forward.

"Well, well… Its been a long time, Annabelle. You're not searching for mommy dearest anymore?" Katherine addresses Anna, completely ignoring Caroline. Caroline's body tenses even more and she clenches her fists as Katherine chooses to ignore her. "Oh relax, vampire Barbie. I'm just addressing an old friend before I talk to you."

"No, mother has passed on and is quite happy. I've been lucky enough to be granted a second chance at life, happiness, and love," Anna answers, almost sounding very formal.

"Yes, I know. With that Gilbert boy. Jeremy… have to say you have good tastes if you're into the whole emo mopey puppy dog kind of thing he's got going on," Katherine says. Anna just glares at Katherine, almost tempted enough to roll her eyes at the older vampire.

"Back to the question of what are you doing here, Katherine?" Elena finally speaking up, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"To offer my help. The house has just exploded right? And they're all mysteriously gone," Katherine says in a bored tone as she examines her nails.

"yeah," All the girls kind of mumble.

"It's a typical Klaus move that I just so happen to know about," Katherine says, still sounding bored.

"Well," Bonnie prompts the vampire.

"Well what? I'm obviously not welcomed here by many if not all of you and I'm not one to hand out information for free," Katherine answers, examining the nails on her other hand.

"You offered your help to me earlier and we made a deal on it. So unless you want me to crush your skull without even flinching, I suggest you start sharing your so called information," Bonnie threatens Katherine and takes a couple meaningful steps toward her.

"Fine, calm the magic Witch. Klaus and Rebekah simply took your guys, escaped through hidden tunnels that now have disappeared or collapsed thanks to whatever witch owes him a favor and now they are hiding out somewhere as we speak," Katherine explains what just happened in front of their eyes.

"Are the guys going to be ok?" Anna asks, directing her question more towards Bonnie then everyone else.

"Maybe… who knows? Klaus has his moods and as far as I can tell you guys are really good at pissing him off, so good luck with everything," Katherine answers as she stands up. Bonnie quickly forms a mental link between herself and Katherine.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bonnie asks, forcing Katherine to sit back down with magic.

"I helped you and your Scooby gang so therefore I'm done here and would love to get out of here. I do have other places I'd rather to be. I'd say I'd being dying to get there but well you know, already dead," Katherine says with a fake smile.

"Actually you're not done helping until I say so. Now let's meet back at the Salvatore mansion to rest up and think things through," Bonnie reasons with the other girls. The girls all nod and start to head back. Katherine, not by choice, leaves with Bonnie. Caroline was to worried to actually think things through and decided to run home using her vampire speed. Anna and Elena left together.

"So, let's just take my car, yeah?" Elena asks Anna. Anna nods, biting her lip slightly. Both girls get into the car and silence fills the air. Things were a little awkward between the two girls. They had Jeremy in common but the two girls never actually talked before to become friends. Anna was always just hanging around Jeremy and Elena had her drama things to take care of.

Anna sat in the car, staring straight forward at the road. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Honestly, she was very nervous. Jeremy could take care of himself. Anna knew that but she couldn't help but worry. What if something happened and she could of helped? Jeremy was basically her life now. Anna didn't know if she could take losing Jeremy and her mother all around the same time.

Elena couldn't tell if Anna was nervous or not. She had all of her friends and brother to worry about. She knew Anna probably only had Jeremy to worry about. Anna seemed nice to her but to be honest she didn't know Anna all that well. Elena's mind was running a mile a minute. Stefan, Jeremy, Damon, Matt… her mind couldn't focus with all it had to comprehend.

Anna looked over and she could instantly read Elena. Elena was worried, scared, and so much more. Girls like Elena were always easy for Anna to see right through. Maybe it was just because Anna had plenty of time getting used to people. She knew how to react and comfort them easily, but this was a totally new situation to her. She wanted Elena to like her. Elena wasn't just another face she had to put up with for a couple months or so.

"The boys will be fine, I'm sure of it," Anna says quietly but reassuringly. Elena hums in agreement, not sure of how to respond just yet. "Elena, I know we aren't like best friends or even really friends yet but I do love Jeremy. And if I know him as well as I think I do, he will be fine. Plus, I've seen the Salvatore brothers grow over the years, they'll be fine too. I think as long as we have faith in them and worry just a little, they'll make it out fine."

Elena was surprised. Anna didn't seem like the type to comfort and honestly, she was pretty good at it. Caroline and Bonnie always tried to comfort her at times like this too but for some reason coming from Anna it meant so much more to her.

"Thank you Anna. You're right. I just can't help but worry, you know?" Elena responds.

"Yeah, but that's good. I mean you deal with things that are way beyond what anyone should and its people you love. I'd be worried about you if you didn't worry at least a little," Anna says with a small smile.

"I just can't wait to see the guys again," Elena says, smiling just as much.

"Me too," Anna agrees.

**A/N: And that's where we will end it for now. Hope you enjoyed this update!**


	24. Chapter 24

"What now another creepy house in the forest? This dude really needs to rethink his style," Damon says, looking around their new location. Klaus had a thing for big fancy houses it would appear and being located out in the forest.

"Like we're one to talk, Damon, look at where we live… our house isn't much better," Stefan points out.

"Sure, sure… defend the bad guy, Stefan," Damon teases, waving his hand in dismissal. Stefan just rolls his eyes as Damon continues to look around the house. Matt and Jeremy quietly sneak around the house, not wanting to draw unwanted attention. So far there have been no signs of Rebekah or Klaus. Damon paces slightly in front of the window. "Stefan, is this really a forest?"

"What do you mean is this really a forest?" Stefan asks, looking out the window quite seriously.

"I mean, brother, don't the trees just seem off to you? Like they're a little bit weird," Damon says, examining the trees from the windows.

"They look like trees, Damon," Stefan sighs.

"Look closer, Stefan," Damon curtly responds.

Stefan takes a closer look at the trees. They did truly look like trees but there was some kind of weird feeling about them. They looked like trees and his mind was telling him that there was clearly a forest around them but something was wrong. His eyes felt like they were staring at the real thing and an illusion all at the same time.

"You're right. If they are real trees, they don't seem like it," Stefan admits, turning to look at Damon. Damon gives a small nod.

"My head is telling me they're trees but I can just feel it. They're not trees at all," Damon says.

"Exactly," Stefan agrees with his older brother, "do you know if this is some kind of magic trick?"

"How the hell should I know?" Damon asks, glaring at his brother.

"Because you're the one dating a witch," Stefan points out.

"Doesn't make me a witch magic voodoo expert," Damon responds.

"Plus you do make a lot of witch friends. You've studied witches a little bit and have made quite a few deal with some witches. Out of everyone here, Damon, you'd be the witch expert," Stefan says.

"Touché, brother, touché," Damon gives in, "but I still pretty much no nothing about the magical witch world. Just small bits and pieces here and there. This is nothing I know of."

"Great. For all we know we could be stuck anywhere even in someone's head," Stefan sighs again.

"As long as it isn't Damon's head, I'm fine with that," Jeremy says, walking into the room that held the two Salvatore brothers.

"And what's wrong with my head?" Damon asks, his eyes narrowing as they focus on the Gilbert boy.

"What isn't wrong with your head, Damon?" Jeremy challenges, his eyes holding a certain confidence to them.

"Guys, can we not fight each other until we know where we are or have some kind of upper hand," Matt cuts in.

"Matt's right. Right now all we know is that we're stuck in some kind of house surrounded by forest that may or may not be an illusion. Its not exactly a lot to go on," Stefan says, turning to face everybody.

"Well, I think our mind connections with Bonnie have been cut. I can't hear her or any of the girls talking or thinking. And as far as I can tell, there isn't any ghost activity here," Jeremy says.

"You said we could be trapped in somebody's head, right?" Matt asks. Stefan nods, his brooding face on.

"Yeah. Magic has a weird way of working. It messes with people's head a lot. Witches tend to like to use illusions. They don't hurt anyone then but it causes great distraction," Stefan answers.

"And we could all very well be in an illusion. Cause I'm almost positive that those aren't trees out there. Too bad whosever head this is doesn't have any liquor in here," Damon says.

"How do you know there's no liquor?" Jeremy asks.

"Super heightened senses, remember baby Gilbert?" Damon answers.

"Right, you can't smell the liquor," Jeremy mumbles.

"What if we're trapped in our own minds?" Matt says.

"Then why are we stuck in the same place?" Damon questions.

"Wait, Matt might be onto something. What if this is an illusion and we really are stuck in our own minds? The illusion could just being bringing us all to the same place but really we're stuck in our own minds," Stefan says.

"So then lets pinch ourselves and wake up from this terribly boring nightmare," Damon adds on.

"Magic doesn't work that way," Jeremy continues.

"What do you mean magic doesn't work that way?" Stefan asks.

"I did a little research when I was helping Bonnie. You know, sometimes she needs help controlling her powers. Usually illusions with being stuck in your own mind means there is something you have to face. Like some kind of fear or evil of your own mind. The only way to end the illusion is to either face it or someone on the outside has to attack the witch causing the illusion," Jeremy answers.

"Why does Bonnie really need help controlling her powers? You all should know how strong she is by now," Damon says.

"Really Damon? Out of all that, that is what you get out of it? You let your jealousy shine through now?" Matt asks.

"Yeah, yeah… I know. We face the big evil fears of our minds or someone on the outside burns the witch at the stake blah blah blah. I could focus on all that negative or I could focus on my little witch," Damon says.

"Let's focus on getting out of this illusion first. Okay, Damon?" Stefan interjects. Damon just sighs and nods.

"We probably shouldn't have the witch killed from the outside while she still has us in her witch trick," Jeremy speaks up.

"Why not?" Stefan questions.

"Because if she or he dies while we're still here, wherever this, there is a good chance we will never be able to escape again. A good possible chance of death too," Jeremy answers.

"Alright, so that leaves us to face our demons," Damon says.

"Whose demons are those?" Matt asks.

"I don't know. It could be any of ours. It could even be a combination since we are all trapped in the same place," Stefan guesses.

All the guys glance around the room. A very uneasy feeling sinking in around them. The tension building as they started to realize how serious this situation truly was. None of them wanted to face their own buried demons but to face a combination of their demons would be even worse. Somehow they would have to work together to survive.

The lights started flickering in the house. It would be bright white and then pitch black all in a matter of seconds. It only help to create an eerie atmosphere. All of the guys tensed, not really sure what to expect. Then the lights flashed for the final time and the darkness took over. Nobody could see anything. Nothing at all except for a pure blackness that seemed to surround the guys.


	25. Chapter 25

"So how do we go about finding the guys?" Caroline asks as they sit down in the living room of the Salvatore mansion. Anna pokes at the fire, boredom and worry shining through her eyes.

"Oh, boo hoo. Where did my little boyfriend go," Katherine mocks, rubbing at her eyes playfully. Caroline stands up with her hands balled into fists and glaring directly at Katherine. Elena pulls Caroline back to sit on the couch with her. Katherine giggles and looks around the room. "What? Do none of you have a sense of humor?"

"Not as dark as yours," Bonnie mutters.

"You're one to talk Bon-bon. But you know who you remind me of?" Katherine asks, focusing on Bonnie. Bonnie's jaw clenches as Katherine calls her Bon-bon. Katherine pokes Bonnie on the nose with a smirk planted upon her face. "You even clench your jaw like him. Its just not as cute as when he does it."

"What are you even talking about Katherine?" Anna asks, glancing back over her shoulder at them.

"Don't you guys see it?" Katherine asks. The other girls shake their heads no, all thinking that Katherine has really lost it. "Fine. It seems as a certain Salvatore brother has rubbed off on your little witch."

"You're saying I act like Damon?" Bonnie asks, a look of disgust coming across her face.

"Now, now Bonnie… why that look?" Katherine asks with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Because I'm nothing like him. He is rude and mean. Sometimes just plain cruel," Bonnie starts to rant.

"But yet you like him or at least convince him you like him," Katherine says. Katherine walks around Bonnie, looking her up and down. "Careful Bonnie. Your Salvatore doesn't deal quite well with being made to believe that you love him when you don't. He reacts rather violently."

"Damon is flawed and imperfect," Bonnie raises her voice, "and yes we may argue and fight but I would never ever do to him what you did."

"Are you sure Bonnie?" Katherine asks, staring Bonnie directly in the eyes.

"Of course I'm sure. In fact Damon acts the way he does because of you. Stefan once told me of the brother he once remembered from before you. The fact that Damon is so screwed up mentally is all your fault. You created the monster he pretends to be. But underneath that monstrous façade he wears there is still that man he once was. And when he is with me, I can see that man clearly," Bonnie spits back.

"Is that what you all believe or is the little witch just deranged and caught up in her own little love affair," Katherine asks the others. The other girls just glanced at each other, not quite sure if they should cut into the tension building between Bonnie and Katherine. "Have any of you ever stopped to think that maybe I just freed the monster that was trapped behind the man Damon pretended to be?"

"How was Damon the monster from the start? I never once remember him being a monster in any way until he met you and you started that damn sibling rivalry between him and Stefan," Anna says, standing up from her crouching position and glaring at Katherine. Bonnie sat there in silence as she clenched and unclenched her jaw. Katherine sure knew how to strike a nerve.

Its not like Bonnie hated Damon. There were those few moments but there was also those moments where Bonnie treasured Damon for all that he was. Damon, no matter how much he denied it, was still human. It's the one thing Damon detested the most… his humanity. Though no matter how much he tried to hide it, Bonnie could see it shine through in him.

"Guys, just stop. As much as I'd like to see us all kill Katherine and move on, its just no use. We need her and she can say whatever the hell she wants. We all know its not true even though Damon can be a major jackass okay?" Caroline explodes.

"Care has a point. Right now our focus needs to be on the guys. If we sit here and kill each other, Klaus wins. He has the guys and Katherine knows some of his secrets. Obviously with her we have a bit of an upper hand," Elena agrees.

"Yeah, come one guys. Team spirit and stupid optimism will always win," Katherine says sarcastically and rolls her eyes.

"Just shut up," Caroline growls at Katherine. Katherine just shrugs and raises her hands in truce.

"Katherine, how do we locate Klaus now?" Elena asks, studying Katherine. Katherine just sat there and examined her nails as all eyes turned to glare at her once again.

"Well, my bet would be he has moved to a new house. Somewhere fancy but still concealed away from the world. He does like that. A witch is covering his trails and keeping your boys busy. So we find the witch an we track her," Katherine says with a bored tone.

"You make it sound so easy. You do understand how hard it is to find a witch these days right? Its not so easy as just find her and go kind of thing," Bonnie states.

"Right. But we can narrow it down to witches who were once desperate for something and would do anything. Then we can also limit down to the witch's power. Obviously Klaus needs someone with a substantial amount of power to do his dirty work," Katherine points out.

"So what? We walk around to every witch's door and go "Hey, how are you? By any chance do you owe Klaus a favor and now work for him?" Caroline asks.

"Or you could just ask me and I could give you a list of people who owe Klaus something," Katherine responds.

"How many cards do you have up your sleeve?" Anna asks.

"Enough to ensure my survival sweetheart," Katherine answers with a knowing smirk.

"I bet you even know which one is working for Klaus but you want to make a deal," Bonnie says.

"You know me so well, Bon-bon." Katherine says with a small laugh. All the girls sigh and close their eyes for a few seconds. A couple of them rub their temples as if they had a headache.

"Alright, what do you want?" Bonnie asks.

"Well…" Katherine says.


	26. Chapter 26

The boys stood in a circle quietly. Each was having a debate in their own heads without the input of any of the others. None of them aware of the peeping eyes that were watching them. Slowly those eyes moved around the room. They were very careful not to make a sound as they crept around the boys. Then one mistake and a creak of the floorboard caught the guys' attention.

Damon quickly turned and started to look around the room. Stefan followed his lead while the two human boys glanced at each other. The eyes froze and stopped breathing, hoping not to be caught.

"Come on out, you've already made your presence known," Damon calls.

"I promise we won't harm you," Stefan adds, feeling the fear of someone in the room. Jeremy and Matt start to walk around the room, careful not to draw attention to themselves. Slowly the eyes crawled out from their hiding spot and clung to Stefan's leg, believing his words. Stefan glanced down to see small hands grasping his leg tightly. He bent down to look to see better.

Before his eyes he saw a small brunette with blue eyes staring at him. The small girl looked up at him with frightened eyes and her lip quivered.

"Hey, hey, you're okay," Stefan urges as he reaches out to touch her. She flinches and falls backwards away from his hand. The thud of her fall draws the attention of the other guys. Each of them slowly approach her She continues to scoot back until she reaches a wall as each guy comes towards her. Stefan holds his hand up to stop the guys from walking towards her and approaches her himself.

"Hey, you came to me… does that mean you trust me?" Stefan asks quietly as he sits next to her. She swallows and nods as she looks up at Stefan. "Then trust me, none of us here will harm you," Stefan encourages. The girls looks up at Stefan again, looks at the guys, back at Stefan, and lastly she points towards Damon. Stefan looks up at Damon too. Damon just raises an eyebrow and shrugs. "Damon, just behave yourself okay?" Stefan urges. Damon sighs and nods.

"Mean one," the girl points to Damon, "Sad one," she points to Jeremy, "Friend one," she points to Matt and lastly she points to Stefan and says, "Kind one." Her voice was soft and sounded like a quiet melody. The boys look around at each other, very confused.

"She has names for us?" Matt asks Jeremy quietly.

"I think so. They're quite fitting though," Jeremy responds.

"Hey… that's insulting," Damon says.

"Mean one," the girl mutters as she scoots closer to Stefan.

"Trust me. He is very kind when he so desires to be. Once a very long time ago he was one of the best elder brothers one could ask for," Stefan tells the girl. She just looks at him with fascination in her eyes. Damon just clicks his tongue.

"Now we have a little girl to watch over. This isn't exactly great timing for it. How are we to go against Klaus while babysitting her?" Damon asks aloud. The girl shudders at the sound of Klaus's name.

"Well apparently she doesn't like Klaus either," Stefan says, gently rubbing the girl's shoulders. He was surprised she didn't flinch away from him.

"Dreaded one. Evil one. Horrible, terrible one," The girl starts to mutter.

"Are you a witch or a witch's daughter?" Damon suddenly asks. The rest of the boys all raised their eyebrows, confused at Damon's sudden outburst.

"Why the sudden question?" Jeremy asks.

"I think she can sense things, she knows of Klaus, and the way she speaks. It just… reminds me of a witch I met a few years back," Damon admits.

"How few?" Stefan asks.

"Um the girl looks about 5 so 15 years," Damon responds.

"Mom is magic. I know a little. Klaus is evil," the girl adds.

"Your mother… is her name Penelope?" Damon asks.

"Yes. Blond, blue eyes, and very pretty," The girl responds.

Damon's eyes widen and he nods. The girl watches him with curious eyes. The rest of the guys glance at each other confused at what was really going on. Damon started to pace while his hand tapped his legs.

"Damon, care to explain what exactly is going through your mind?" Stefan asks.

"I think that maybe I know what trick this is," Damon says, still pacing. "Penelope was always in some kind of situation that required help. Klaus probably helped her and she is paying him back. This is her safety zone. It's a house she one had when she was little. She created it to run away when things got hard. She would make people disappear to here when she needed things to go easier," Damon explains.

"So basically she's doing Klaus's dirty work and she sent us here… mentally… to keep us safe?" Stefan asks for clarification.

"Yeah. None of this is real but we're stuck here unless we can find her way out. That was never the part I got to. Our friendship came to a end about that part of the story," Damon continues.

"In other words, you had gotten what you wanted and moved on," Stefan clarifies himself.

"Amicably of course," Damon defends himself. The other guys just laugh and roll their eyes.

"Mean one isn't scary. Just sneaky," the girls mutters. Her voice draws the attention back to her.

"Hey, she's Penelope's daughter…" Jeremy points out.

"Maybe she'll know the way out," Matt adds on. Stefan turns and studies the little girl grasping his arm with incredible force for a human.

"What's your name?" Stefan asks her.

"Penny," She answers.

"Are you and your mom close?"

"Very. Especially since daddy died."

"Do you know where we are?"

"Home."

"Do you know how to leave here?"

The little girl's eyes widen and she looks at every single one of the boys' faces again. Then she nods.

"Can you take us?" Jeremy asks.

Penny nods again. She stands up and holds her hand out Stefan. Stefan stands and takes it. Each guy prepares to follow Penny out.


	27. Chapter 27

"Alright, what do you want?" Bonnie asks.

"Well…" Katherine says, "I know what I want, but all you still believe you have the upper hand here. It will do me no good to tell you what I want. You will all try your hardest to find a way around giving it to me. So please bicker some more. It serves as great entertainment."

"You… You… Witch!" Caroline shouts, pointing her finger at Katherine, ready to pounce on her.

"Witch, Caroline?" Bonnie asks, eyebrow raised.

"Its just she makes me so frazzled and just… mad. I can't even swear at her. Ughh," Caroline throws her hands up in frustration. The girls all share a laugh at Caroline's dismay causing Katherine just to roll her eyes. Katherine just taps her fingers on the couch she is leaning on.

"How about you tell me what you want? You know I never go back on my word. I always deliver what I promise at the best of my abilities," Elena offers to Katherine, leading to Katherine to actually laugh out loud.

"You? You of all people will help me? No offense but I don't believe it," Katherine dismisses the idea all together.

"Why not me? I've never broken our deals," Elena retorts.

"Sure. Not intentionally anyway but you have the most to gain from betraying me. Both Salvatores show interests in you. You can so easily back and forth between the two and neither would really mind," Katherine admits.

"Damon has Bonnie and I love Stefan. I'd never regret choosing him. Not ever. Damon has already made it clear that he is with Bonnie and I'd never hurt her," Elena defends herself.

"Don't paint yourself so innocent. Bonnie has given up and done so much for you. She would even die for you. You've all admit that Damon is an asshole. Don't think for a second if that you were available and not drooling over Stefan, Damon wouldn't be putty in her pretty little palms. He would be. You've clearly expressed interest in both brothers. Out of all the people in this room, you are the biggest weakness for your indecisiveness," Katherine further explains.

The tension in the room becomes a silence. Elena couldn't speak. She was stunned into silence. She glanced at Bonnie and guilt filled her. What if Katherine was right? What if she were the greatest weakness? And what if Damon flipped back and forth like he was known to do? Like she was known to do.

Bonnie's lips formed a thin line as her brow creased in thought. She was more than aware of how Damon's feelings worked. He could flip back and forth at any moment, but he has shown he could change. Just because he flip flopped in the past doesn't mean he will now. Elena also flips back and forth, but she is Bonnie's best friend. She wouldn't hurt Bonnie. Not intentionally anyway.

"Can we please just along? We need to come to common grounds and form a deal. A deal that won't be broken on either side. A deal where all of us, including Katherine, win and Klaus looses. If we sit here and tear each other apart, Klaus wins. The boys will be lost forever and none of us will be friends," Anna speaks up.

"No one has a perfect track record. We all make mistakes, but that's what makes us who we are. Anna is right. We can sit here and pick apart each other, pick apart the boys, and pick apart just about everybody. What good is that going to do us though?" Caroline adds.

"Look girlies, I'm game to play your way. I just need proof. I need to be able to trust you and I need to know that if all of this backfires it isn't my ass on the line because all of you are throwing me under the bus to Klaus. I may be a pain in the ass but I don't need you ruining my survival okay?" Katherine gives in.

"How do we prove to you then that our word will stand true? That are end of the deal won't be broken?" Bonnie asks.

Katherine gets up and paces. What would be the perfect way to make a deal? They needed something that would hold true no matter what. Katherine needed something that protected her best interests no matter what. But what would do the trick? What would work to her benefit?

"Okay. I will only help you find the witch that will help you. I am not fighting in your battle. I'm not part of your gang. I give you her name and where she lives. Whatever happens from there I am not part of, deal?" Katherine clarifies.

"We won't have to deal with you?" Caroline asks. Katherine shakes her head. A couple of her loose curls fall into her face. Just enough to hide the small smirk that was forming upon her face.

"We really don't need Katherine after that. We just need the witch so we can get to Klaus," Anna adds.

"That hurts my feelings, little Annabelle. I'd like to think my help is a little more valuable than that," Katherine teases. A silent agreement forms between the girls. The less Katherine plays a part in the plan, probably means the more advantages they will have and the better their plan will actually work.

"Thos conditions are definitely favorable, Katherine. I don't see any reason why not to disagree with them. How do you want us to prove we will not involve you in any way after you give us your part of the bargain?" Bonnie negotiates.

"Simple, bon-bon. You do me a little favor. You see I need to come into contact with… an old friend. Your grandmother use to be in close contact with them. Give me access to her house and my help is yours," Katherine states.

"You want what?" Bonnie asks with the sound of obvious disbelief in her tone. Katherine just raises an eyebrow as she stares at Bonnie.

"I won't give you access to her home and her grimoires. You could come at anytime and take anything. You want access to her phone numbers and contacts, I will compromise and give you access to her extra area where she keeps all that information."

"Not her home?"

"Definitely not."

"She keeps her contacts elsewhere?"

"Gran was always a careful person. Sometimes a little too cautious, but it kept her alive longer than she ever expected."

Katherine lets out a deep sigh. Whatever inner turmoil was going on in her head, she didn't let show in her face. Maintaining eye contact with Bonnie, Katherine says, "I guess this comprise will work. I'll have all access to her contacts though? Nothing hidden?"

"Nothing hidden unless grams herself hid them when she was alive and I just am not aware of it," Bonnie confirmed.

"Then we have a deal. The witch you are looking for is…" Katherine draws out.


End file.
